Experience
by MonkeyLover422
Summary: Cars 2 starts out as it always does. The characters have no idea they're fictional, and Finn escapes the oil rig alive. But what happens when he finds a human swimming in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, lost, and in another world? He befriends her, of course. By helping her, he may just help himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is pretty much the dream I had, but I emphasized the details to…ya know…make it more interesting. :) Oh and I made up a name for myself, because…yeah…Made up last name, too. And when I mention Cars 2 in the story, that**_** is**_** actually how I normally think. I think about Cars 2 all the time. :) Yeah…my obsession is unhealthy…but it makes me happy…and that's all that matters…right?**

**Oh, and, my dream ended after Finn "blows up". So…after that, it's my imagination, not my subconscious. **

**Oh, and I do believe that in the Cars movies, cars can open their doors, 'cause at the beginning of Cars 2, Odis's door kinda open when he moves…So...yeah.**

Chapter 1(and maybe only)

**Annabel's POV**

I was on a Girl Scout camping trip, and I woke up early, so I went through a hike through the woods(always keeping the campsite in sight, of course).

I found this tree that would be very easy to climb, and I like climbing trees, so I climbed it. After a while, I just started looking around, and I noticed the tree went way higher than where I was now, and I could easily climb it without almost falling and breaking my neck, so I climbed higher.

I was almost to the top. I was excited. I'd never made it to the top of a tree before; I wanted to feel like I'd _accomplished_ something.

Suddenly, I was engulfed in water. I swam to the surface, and gasped for breath. Then I realized; I was in the middle of the_ ocean._ Not only that, but it was **night**.

I was in the middle of the ocean in complete darkness. I started to hyperventilate.

Then I realized it _wasn't _completely dark. In the distance, I saw…fire? Well, it was a light source…maybe there's a boat there…

Halfway there I was tired of swimming. I know I probably should have kicked my shoes off, but then what would I do if someone found me? Walk around barefoot? I floated on my back to rest. After I felt I had a little more energy, I froze. The source of the fire was-_the biggest oil rig I had ever seen._

I just stayed treading water in one place staring at it. Then I realized; They could help me!

I started swimming for it.

…

I was considerably closer, but still had a long way to go.

Maybe if I tried to see what was going on up there…_WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!? _Something just exploded! It looked really cool-but WHAT WAS THAT!? It looked kind of like the explosion at the beginning of Cars 2…I thought, smiling.

Okay…now something just fell…Hey, look! Boats! Hey…those boats look kinda like the boats that work for the lemons…Oh well. I'm at an oil rig. All oil rig boats probably look like that…Wait…the boats are shooting at the thing that fell! Okay…these people probably can't help me…Hey…what if I sought help of who they're shooting at? They've gotta be good to be shot at!

I swam as fast as I could. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion on the water. I went under to avoid any harm it might cause me.

Underwater, I saw a…car? What was a car doing underwater?

**WHAT THE-**it just **opened its eyes! Cars don't have eyes! **Huh…he's got a mustache, too-wait a sec…I'm not…in the Cars world…am I…?

I looked closer at the car with eyes.

Yup. I'm in the Cars world. That's Finn McMissi-GAAAASP! **FINN McMISSILE!? I HAVE A CHANCE TO MEET FINN McMISSILE!? **

Wait…if that was the oil rig…and Finn just escaped…then that means it's the beginning of Cars 2…**I COULD HELP HIM WITH THE MISSION SINCE I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!**

Wait…I'm never going to catch up to him! He's got those…thingies…that…make him swim… What am I supposed to do?

Wait a sec…he's coming towards me. I just have to wait! Then not only will I meet Finn McMissile, but he can give me a ride to shore!

…

Finn must've seen me from underwater because next thing I know, he's diving out of the water and riding towards me on his…hydrofoils? I think that's what they're called…I'll just call them his water skis.

"What on Earth…?"

"Can you give me a ride to…well, land?"

Finn looked at me with a confused look. "What…?"

"Am I?"

"Well…yes…"

"Well, it would seem I have somehow been transported to the world of Cars…"

I realize that must've sounded really weird to Finn. That would be like something saying to me, "I seem to have been transferred to the world of humans!"

"That doesn't exactly answer…"

"I know. You…probably wouldn't understand what I am…I'm a human."

"So…you came from another world."

"That's right."

"And…you're not working for…Zündapp or anyone, correct?"

"If you let me, I'd like to help you with your newest mission."

"How did you-"

"Doesn't matter. Now I'm really tired from swimming for a long time, so…"

"Oh…yes, of course…"

I somehow managed to climb onto Finn's trunk.

He rode across the water at full speed, but after a while, slowed down so we could hear each other.

"Pardon me, but what might your name be?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Annabel. Annabel Willows."

"Well, Miss Willows, I am-"

"I know who you are."

"…You do?"

"Of course. Well…in my world, the Cars world is a fictional place, and you, among everyone else, are fictional characters."

"…Oh…"

"In fact, this is the beginning of a movie. Well, save my appearance…"

"…I'm a character in a movie? So …what happened back at the oil rig…"

"Was too introduce your character. And, mainly, your awesomeness."

"Oh…well, thank you…"

"In fact, it's a huge honor to meet you, really. This is actually my favorite movie, and you're my favorite character. My family and friends are even sick of hearing about you…"

"…I see…"

"And now you probably think I'm a stalker…"

"Well, I would not like to admit, but normally, yes…But mentioning that in your world I'm a fictional character…"

"Yeah, if you weren't, it'd be very strange that I have a plush toy of you…Did I just say that out loud?"

"I'm going to choose to ignore that…though I can't say I'm exactly comfortable with the fact I'm a fictional character…"

"Speaking of your character, your voice seems to be trailing off a lot. That doesn't happen often…"

"Well, I don't meet someone from another world, often."

I laughed. "So…how far out in the middle of the Pacific Ocean are we, exactly? I know we're pretty much 40 degrees north and 172 degrees west, but I don't know exactly where that would be…"

"How did you-oh. Right…movie. We're practically in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. I have to go to-"

"Tokyo. Can I come with you?"

"Well I don't exactly have a choice, now do I?" Finn asked, chuckling slightly.

"Unless you want to leave me in the middle of a large body of water…Please don't take that as a suggestion…"

"I assure you, I won't."

"So…if you're allowing me to come with you...shouldn't I be hidden or something?"

"Hm…I suppose you'd be a little too cramped in my trunk?"

"I _am _a bit claustrophobic…"

"Then that's not going to work…"

"What about your backseat?"

"Pardon?"

"Cars can open their doors, can't they?"

"Well, yes…"

"So can't I…"

"I suppose that would be the best place for you. Brilliant idea, Miss Willows."

"Thanks. And please call me Annabel. I know you probably don't want to, but it doesn't sound right to be called 'Miss Willows'…"

"Alright."

In five minutes, I was sitting comfortably in Finn's backseat.

_I'm riding in Finn McMissile. I'm riding in Finn McMissile. I'm riding in Finn McMissile. __**I'M RIDING IN FINN McMISSILE! **_

"Hey, Finn?"

"Yes, Annabel?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"My apologies, but I don't know the exact time. I believe it's sometime past midnight…"

"Okay. Thanks."

"You may want to rest before we reach the shores of Japan…"

"Okay. Thanks for bringing me with you."

"You're quite welcome. Annabel?"

"Yeah, Finn?"

"I'm going back into submarine mode, now."

"Okay."

…

**Finn's POV**

Another day, another close encounter with death. Of course, it makes it more interesting when one has to fake their own death to get away alive…

Well, I made it out alive, and so did a human, that I saved, apparently. And now she's asleep in my backseat…

I suppose she'll remain their most of the time? That would probably be for the better…If someone saw her, she could be in danger…

Then I shan't tell anyone about her. I can keep her a secret, correct? That shouldn't be too difficult…

Well, now that she was asleep, I can ponder on the previous events of the day. I was able to acquire photos of Professor Zündapp's new weapon, found out about Professor Zündapp, and got away alive. But Leland didn't. _Leland…_I didn't get there on time…

No use dwelling on the past. I hate to just ignore the fact that Leland…but I have a job to do. Actually, two jobs to do…

**Not much so far…I'm really just writing and posting this 'cause I'm bored; Not sure if people will really like it…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, if anyone cares. Which…I suppose some do. :)**

**Finn's POV**

A day had past, and now Annabel and I had found a way to sneak into the party at the Tokyo Art Museum. Let's see…main overlook on the place…Sir Axlerod was introducing the competitors, and everyone was focused on him…this would be a good time to search for the camera.

No…no…no…

"Hey, Finn?"

"Yes, Annabel?"

"Where are we?"

"Tokyo Art museum."

"Ah. Meet Holley yet?"

"Who?"

"I'll take that as a no…"

"Try to refrain from distracting me, I'm looking for the camera…"

"It's not there, you know."

No…no…no…oh…That must be Holley…

"Oh, hello." She said.

"Hello."

"A Volkswagen Karmann Ghia has no radiator."

"That's because it's air-cooled."

"Great. I'm Agent Shiftwell. Holley Shiftwell from the Tokyo Station."

While she was saying that, Annabel quietly squealed from my backseat, "You said the words!" and giggled slightly. I looked sternly behind me, trying to tell her to stop in case Holley heard her. She stopped.

"I have a message from London."

"Not here." I started to drive then said a bit louder, "You must try the canapés on the mezzanine."

We drove into a lift.

"So the lab boys analyzed the photo I sent?"

Holley nodded.

"What did they learn about the camera?"

"It appears to be a standard television camera. They said if you could get closer photos next time, that would be great."

"This was London's message?"

"Oh, no, no. No, Sir. Um…"

A bit nervous, is she?

"The oil platform you were on? Turns out, they're sitting on the biggest oil reserve in the world."

"How did we miss that?"

"They've been scrambling everyone's satellites. The Americans actually discovered it just before you did. They've placed an agent on that platform under deep cover. He was able to get a photo of the car who's running the entire operation."

"Great."

We drove out of the lift, and I continued. "Well who is it? Has anyone seen the photo yet?"

"Nope, not yet. The American is here tonight to pass it to you. He'll signal you when he's ready."

"Good, good." I looked over the railing, and my engine nearly stopped. "Oh no…" I quickly reversed away from the railing.

"What is it?" Holley asked.

"Change of plan. You're meeting the American."

"What? Me?" she asked, panicked.

"Those thugs down there were on the oil platform. If they see me, the whole mission is compromised."

"No no, I'm technical, you see. I'm in diagnostics, I'm…I'm not a field agent!"

"You are now." I said. Annabel said it too, the same time as me. After Holey drove away, I said, "Annabel…"

"Sorry…I couldn't help it! That's one of my favorite you lines!"

"…I have lines?"

"Yeah, everything you say!"

"…Alright…Well, Miss Shiftwell should be contacting us any minute…"

I drove to another location so I could keep an eye on Holley.

I really hate to do this to her…Look at her! She looks so nervous…She was nervous when she was delivering London's message, I can't imagine how she feels now…

"Okay, so, the American has activated his tracking beacon."

"Rodger that, move in."

So far so good…

"Oh, you've got to be joking!"

"What's the problem, Shiftwell?"

"He's in the loo!"

"So, go in!"

"I can't just go into the men's loo!"

"Time is of the essence, Shiftwell."

"All right…"

Poor Miss Shiftwell…

…

**Annabel's POV**

He doesn't know…Well, of course he doesn't! Well, should I tell him? It could save a life…but if I do, it may cost a life…Lightning's life, to be exact…

"You know, she's not going in there."

"What do you mean?"

"She's not going to go in there." I said, then loudly yawned. "Excuse me."

"You realize it's a little after eleven, don't you?"

"Yes…"

"Would you like to get some sleep?"

"_This cannot be him…_"

"Is he American?"

"_Extremely._"

"Then it's him."

"Meet, Mater!"

"Mater?"

"That's who Holley's talking to right now…"

"That's a…strange name…"

"Yeah, well…" I said before yawning again.

"Maybe you should get some sleep. We'll be leaving when Miss Shiftwell returns."

"Okay. I'll try." I lied down in Finn's back seat as Holley told Mater that they would rendezvous at the races.

"When you wake, we'll probably be at a hotel of some sort…"

"Okay. Goodnight, Finn."

"Goodnight."

Poor Rod Redline…The Lemons are probably…right now…Rest in peace…

…

**Finn's POV**

"He said we are to rendezvous at the races tomorrow."

"Brilliant work, Miss Shiftwell. Now, I suggest we find a hotel of some sort."

"Right."

…

Sure enough, when Annabel woke up shortly after I did, we were in a hotel.

"Finn, I'm hungry…"

"I know."

"The only thing here I've been able to put in my stomach is water, and no one can live on water! Sure, it's keeping my stomach from digesting itself, but I need food!"

"I know, Annabel! Be patient! We'll find something…"

"It's not like I can drink fuel…"

"I know!"

"Maybe Holley would have some ideas…"

"No, I've decided not to tell Holley about you…"

"Why? She could help! You want me to starve?"

"No, but…I don't feel Holley should know…"

"Finn?"

I turned and my engine nearly stopped. Holley was standing behind me. She had heard me talking…to what appeared as myself…

"Holley! You're awake! Did you sleep well?"

"Finn, who were you talking to?"

"…Myself?"

"Seriously?" Annabel whispered.

Holley looked at me with a disapproving look.

"And what shouldn't I know?"

I relaxed my frame in defeat.

"You gonna tell her, now?" Annabel whispered. "Can I come out? Tell her not to freak out!"

"Holley…try to refrain from…freaking out, as Annabel put it…"

"Who?"

"Can I come out now?" Annabel asked, loud enough for Holley to hear.

"Yes…"

Annabel opened my door and stepped out. Holley stared at her.

"Don't freak out." Annabel warned.

"Annabel is…from another world, I…found her at the oil platforms…Annabel? Do you mind telling Holley what you told me the night I found you?"

"Sure. Um…in my world, the Cars world is a fictional place…And you two are fictional characters, and…this is actually a movie…"

Holley just looked back and forth from me to Annabel. She finally said, "…Your world is strange."

Annabel smiled. "Personally I prefer this world." Her stomach rumbled. "Well, if I can find something to eat, I'd officially prefer this world…"

"Cars just drink petrol, but…" I started to explain.

"That's quite a problem…Wait. You mentioned this was a movie?" Holley asked.

"Yep."

"And is it a movie you've seen?" Holley said.

"It's my favorite movie. I watch it all the time. At least once a month…"

"So…you know what happens in this mission?" Holley asked.

"Of course I…" Annabel began to say but stopped.

"Annabel?"

"I…I can't remember! I can't remember the rest of the movie! Aw…and I had memorized every word, sound, and detail! Man…"

"Back to the problem at hand?" I asked.

"This IS the problem at hand! Now I have to watch it a hundred more times and-oh…you mean the fact that I need food…"

…

Soon we were in the "Towko" building, viewing the race. Since Holley now knew about Annabel, she didn't have to stay in my backseat all the time, and was paying close attention since she had forgotten the rest of the movie.

"Annabel?"

"Shh…I'm trying to watch the race!"

"Annabel, we're not here to-"

"Finn, just leave her be. She doesn't have to help us with the job we have to do. Annabel?"

"Yeah?" Annabel said, not taking her eyes off the race cars below her.

"You may want to back away from the window…if somebody saw you-"

"Now it's your turn to leave her be, Holley." I said, smirking.

"WHOO HOO! GO McQUEEN!"

Holley and I exchanged glances, and then focused our attention back on our work.

"Why is he in the pits? He's so exposed." Holley said.

"It's his cover. One of the best I've seen, too. Look at the detail on that rust. It must have cost him a fortune…"

Annabel tore her gaze from the race, looked at us and said, "There's something I have to remember about that…Dang it! I have no memory of the first movie either! Ugh! Well, I do, but vaguely…I know it has something to do with Radiator Springs…Ugh, this is so frustrating!"

"Annabel, relax. We'll figure it out." Holley reassured, then turned her attention back to me. "But why hasn't he contacted us yet?"

"There's probably heat on him. Be patient."

"Right, of course. He'll signal us when he can."

"And then we find out who's behind all this."

"There's something about that…Hey, the dirt track section is comin' up! Ha ha! Whoo! Yeah, McQueen! Ha ha, Francesco can' t drive on dirt."

Annabel continued to watch the race, smile never fading, eyes full of energy as she watched Cars speed by, palms pressed against the glass.

We could slightly hear the announcers through the glass. That's probably why Annabel was standing so close…

Suddenly Annabel flinched slightly and her excitement turned to confused shock.

"Annabel? What happened?"

"Miguel Camino blew an engine!"

There was a beeping on Holley's screen. "Hold on. I think I've got something."

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's the Pacer from the party last night. I'm cross-referencing with the photos from the oil derricks…Yep. His VIN numbers match."

"Actually, the correct term is actually 'VIN' because the N in VIN stands for number…" Annabel said.

We weren't listening to her. While she said that, I asked Holley, "Anyone with him? He won't be alone."

"Something interesting happens now, I just can't put my finger on it…" Annabel mumbled.

While Holley conducted an analysis on the target, I motioned for Annabel to get in my backseat. She did.

"He's not the only one here. Three, five, they're everywhere! And they're all closing in on…"

One glance at where they were headed, and I was gone before Holley could say, "Oh no!"

…

**Annabel's POV**

Over Finn's radio, we heard Holley say, "_Oh no! Finn? Finn, where are you?_"

Finn replied, "Get him out of the pits. Now!"

As Holley tried to persuade the American Agent to get out of the pits, Finn was driving very fast down the building, and was under the bleachers when he warned Holley, "They're coming Shiftwell!"

"_Yes, I know!_"

"Get him out of there!"

"_I'm trying! Get out now!_"

"I wanna watch the race…" I told him.

"Well thank you for following directions the first time."

Finn drove into Lightning McQueen's pit.

I started giggling. "We're in Lightning McQueen's pit!"

"Annabel, do be quiet…" Finn told me, grabbing a fire-hydrant with one of his steel magnets.

"Why are we in here?"

"You'll see…"

Just then, the garage door opened revealing two lemons. That triggered a memory. One of them was a green Pacer named Acer.

"Finn McMissile!? But you're dead!" Acer exclaimed.

"Then this shouldn't hurt at all!" Finn said, then sprayed them with the fire-hydrant, then drove off. The now even angrier lemons chased him.

When he had a good lead, he stopped. "Miss Shiftwell?"

"_I've got him in the back alleys east of the garages. Multiple assailants are closing in quickly."_

"Keep him moving." Finn said as he came to a screeching halt. "I'm on my way." Finn told her, deploying his grappling hooks.

My stomach dropped, or rose, I guess, as we got onto the roof of a building.

Finn and I watched the American agent from above. There was a lemon coming up behind him. As the red car passed the flower shop, Finn deployed a grappling hook and knocked over a cabinet of flowers, waking the sleeping owner of the shop. Now it looked like knocking it over was the lemon's fault.

Finn used his grappling hooks to come down from the building.

My stomach dropped again. "You have _got _to stop doing that with me in here…"

Finn must've seen something I didn't, because next thing I know, he's trying to reverse. I look just in time to see a yellow pacer crash into Finn and push him into the grasp of two more rusty lemons.

To my horror, and to Finn's, they began pushing him towards Acer-who had a blowtorch, and the words, "This time I'm gonna make sure you **stay **dead!"

I gulped. By killing Finn, he would kill me. And although I would **hate it **if Finn died, me dying along with him is even worse! And I couldn't get out because of the lemons on either side of Finn.

Out of Finn's back window, I saw the American agent come over here. What was he doing here? Wasn't Holley supposed to be giving him directions to safety?

Finn suddenly jumped up, and out of the grasp of the lemons, causing the lemon that was pushing him from behind to speed forward, and crash into Acer.

Not wanting to kill his coworker, Acer tuned to the side. The rusty lemon hit the gas tank Acer had on his side to fuel the blowtorch. That caused an explosion, causing the two cars to go flying into the sky. Acer landed on giant neon chopsticks.

Finn jumped off of the two remaining lemons, and started doing karate. Or, I guess…it would be 'carate'.

He activated one of his steel magnets, grabbed the yellow pacer, and chucked him against the wall.

He then shot something near the elevator the yellow Pacer was now on causing it to turn on and crush the Pacer, possibly killing him.

He dodged the other car, causing him to flip over under the elevator. Finn possibly killed him, too.

I saw fireworks in the sky. Aw, man! Does that mean the race is over? Who won!? What did I miss!?

"That was cool! Hey, can I get your autograph?" The American agent asked Finn. When he wasn't looking, Finn drove away. He used his grappling hooks to not only get himself on a roof, but the two Lemons he killed, as well. Once on top of that roof, he shot his grappling hooks onto another roof. My stomach dropped majorly…

…

I convinced Holley to put the winner's interview thingy on her screen thing so I could watch it, and see who won. My spirits fell when I saw that it was Francesco who won. McQueen was second.

"Dang it!" I said, watching the screen. Francesco continued to gloat.

"_You start the race, wait for Lightning McQueen to choke, pass him, then win. Francesco always-a wins. It's-a boring._"

McQueen rolled his eyes, then noticed something off to the side. He looked to see if anyone was looking, and drove off the stage.

…

**Finn's POV**

Annabel continued to watch Holley's screen.

"Annabel, we're back at the hotel, now. Why don't you watch that on the television?"

"Oh…Right."

Annabel sat in front of the television, and continued to watch.

"_Lightning McQueen loses in the last lap to Francesco Bernoulli in the first race of the World Grand Prix. And three, count 'em, three cars flamed out…"_

"Miss Shiftwell?"

Holley was doing some work on her projection screen. She looked up. "Yes, Finn?"

I opened my mouth to ask her something but was interrupted by Annabel.

"Finn? I'm _really _hungry…"

"I sighed. "Is there anything in your bag?"

"Well, I'd assume so, but everything in there got wet when…" she said, unzipping her bag. She gasped. "Hey!"

"What is it?" asked Holley.

"Everything in here…they're in water proof bags! I don't remember why I…Ohhhhh…Now I remember. We were going to go hiking and last year I fell in the creek so in case I fell in again, I put all my stuff in waterproof bags…Yes! I can change my clothes!"

"Any food in there?"

"Uh….Yeah!"

**Problem solved. :) Ya know, for now…Review if ya want…**

**Oh, this happened in school today;**

**So my Language Arts teacher usually lets one of the students pick what we're going to write about in our Journals that day from this book, and she gave it to the girl that is…that scares me. I believe she is known on Fanfiction as cookie cutter something…Worst Dream. Best Nightmare., if you're reading this, you know who I'm talking about…Anyway, she picked this;**

**Somebody's sitting behind you on the bus. You hear only one side of an odd cell phone conversation, but it is intriguing and it alarms you. What do you hear?**

**And this is what I wrote. Read if you want, if not, don't.**

"**Hello?**

**Yeah, it's my favorite.**

**Yeah.**

**I'm not telling.**

**No. **

**No.**

**No, it's not.**

**NO! WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU THINK **_**THAT**_**!?**

…**Maybe.**

**No, it's-! Okay, yeah, it is…**

**Really? Awesome! **

**Don't you just love plush toys?**

**Yeah, mine shoots missiles!**

**No, not really. I wish it did, though…**

**I KNOW! That'd be so cool!**

**I had a dream once that he shot everyone.**

**No, no, I'm kidding! I did have a dream that he blew up the school, though.**

**Yeah, it was awesome!**

**Yeah, she was.**

**She was flying over the school, and someone was riding on her yelling, "WHOO! THIS IS AWESOME! I'M FLYING!"**

**Yeah, it was really weird…**

**What secret plan?**

**Uh huh.**

**Uh huh.**

**Oo! Clever!**

**No, I think it's a great idea! **

**Okay. Meet you there at midnight?**

**Okay. See ya. Bye."**

**Everyone take a wild guess on who they were talking about. :) Hint; the person sitting behind the other person is me. (You know, besides the fact that I don't have a cell phone and even if I did I wouldn't be using it on the bus…:P) Although, that conversation never happened. I never had that conversation with anyone. Well, that dream is mine and I told my friend about it…but other than that, I didn't say any of that to anyone. Just wanted to clear that up 'cause of the whole 'meeting at midnight' part… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ta da! This chapter will be…interesting… HAHAHA! I am psychotic. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :D I'm done, now. :)**

**Thanks a bunch to MimiMcAwesome, who helped me out when I had writer's block while writing this chapter. :)**

**Thankz to da reviewers! :D They make me so happiez! :D**

**MimiMcAwesome: So do I… And, hey! I'm offended! That **_**is **_**me, ya know! :) Jk. I wanna be human-sat by Finn and Holley… hehehe…:) **

**Mere: Yeah, I realize it doesn't really make any sense whatsoever… Can you guess what I'm talking about in it, though? Hint: I talk about it non-stop all the time, anyways. :D**

**R (Guest): Thank you! :) And, lol. :) I'd probably be way more hyper than expressed in this story…:D**

_**Before you all read, I suggest rereading chapter 2. I made an extreme edit to it because I left out very crucial information: Finn moves the corpses of the two lemons he kills to the top of the building where he grapples away. **_

Chapter 3

"Everything is… It's in vacuum-packed waterproof bags! Why would I do that?" Annabel said.

"Don't ask us…" Holley said.

"Any clothes in there?" Finn asked.

"Yeah… I'm trying to remember why I packed all this stuff… I mean, look at this!" she exclaimed, and began removing things from her bag. "Clothes… My iPod… Food…"

"Well, until you remember, lucky the reason." Finn said.

"Drawing pad…" Annabel said.

"Annabel?" Finn said.

"My plush toy of you…" Annabel mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

Annabel looked up, and nervously chuckled. She looked back down, deep in thought. "I think… I think I wanted to run away…"

"Run away?" Holley asked.

"From home." Annabel answered.

"Why on earth would you do that, Annabel?" Holley asked.

Annabel shrugged. "I wasn't exactly… Loved."

"You weren't?" Finn asked.

"Well…no. I doubt they even noticed I'm gone…"

"Annabel, I'm sure they miss you…" Holley reassured her. Annabel just shrugged again. She pulled out a pair of Lightning McQueen pajamas, (causing Finn and Holley to exchange a glance) and yawned.

"Perhaps you should get some rest, Annabel…" Finn suggested. Annabel nodded, and went into the bathroom to change.

She came out a minute later, stuffed her clothes into her bag while pulling her Cars 2 blanket out of it, (causing Finn and Holley to exchange another glance) and climbed into Finn's backseat.

Within a few minutes, she was asleep. Finn and Holley later did the same.

…

**Finn's POV**

Sleep doesn't come to me easily. It never does. And tonight was no exception. I woke up around 1:00am. Normally I would look over mission files, but with Holley on the mat just a few feet away from mine, and with Annabel in my backseat, I didn't want to take the chance of waking either of them.

Annabel was stirring occasionally. Perhaps she was having a nightmare of what she experienced at the race. Well, we _did _have a near-death experience… I know if that was the first time that happened to me, I would be having nightmares. ..

I sighed and started pacing the floor. I could never go back to sleep, now.

"_Tow truck_…"

_What!? _I jumped at the sudden voice, before realizing Annabel was talking in her sleep.

"_Finn is awesome…_"

I silently chuckled. She wasn't kidding about me being her favorite character from the movie…

"_Axlerod…bad…_"

My smile turned to a confused look. _Axlerod? Bad? _She's muttering nonsense…

"_Allinol… Evil camera…_"

_Wait a moment… Evil camera? The camera? That makes a bit of sense…But what does Allinol have to do with that?_

"_Finn loves Holley…_"

_**WHAT!?**_

"_Siddeley is awesome…_"

_She hasn't met Siddeley yet… Do we in the movie? She'll be awfully upset when she finds out her subconscious remembers the movie and she doesn't… Wait a moment! DO I FALL IN LOVE WITH HOLLEY!? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!? SHE'S MOST LIKELY TWENTY YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME, AT LEAST!_

"_Like a good neighbor… Mater is there…"_

_What? …Alright…_

"…_Big _Bently!" she said gasping, sitting up.

"Annabel? Are you alright?"

"…Yeah… I'm fine… Just… Had a nightmare…"

"Alright. Just keep your voice down. Holley is still…"

I glanced over at Holley to see that she had been woken up by Annabel's outburst.

"…Not asleep."

…

We arrived at the airport at promptly 0700 hours. (Annabel argued it was 7:00am. I explained there was no difference.)

We spotted a silver and black jet speaking with a forklift about something.

"Siddeley!" I called, happy to see my old friend/spy partner again.

Siddeley turned at the sound of his name, and broke into a huge grin. "Finn!" he called back.

Holley and I drove over to him.

"Sid! How have you been, old boy?"

"Good, mate. How about you?"

"Oh, fine."

Siddeley looked at Holley. "And who might this be?"

"My partner for our newly acquired mission."

"Hello, I'm Shiftwell. Holley Shiftwell."

"Well, hello, Miss Shiftwell. I'm Siddeley."

"Siddeley…" Holley said, expecting a last name, also.

"Just Siddeley."

"…Alright, then…"

"Brilliant. Now that you two have met, Holley, why don't you board Sid? I'd like to have a quick word with him."

Holley nodded as Siddeley lowered his ramp.

"How was your trip out to the oil rigs?"

"You heard about that?"

"Everyone did. And… Everyone's sorry to hear about… Leland…"

I looked down sadly.

"Everyone knows you and him go a long way back... We're all sorry…"

"Thanks, Sid."

"Now, what do you need to speak to me about?"

"Oh, yes, right… After I escaped the oil rig, I… Found something. Actually, some_one."_

"What? Who?"

"Siddeley, don't... Just stay calm, alright? I'd like you to meet someone…" I said glancing behind me, letting Annabel know it was fine to come out, now.

She did stepped out.

"Woah!" Siddeley exclaimed, and jumped back a good amount of space.

"What just happened!?" Holley said, panicked, as she drove back down the ramp. I realized when Siddeley jumped back, she must have got tossed around inside him…

"Siddeley, meet Annabel. Annabel, meet Siddeley."

"Yay!" Annabel said, walked over to Siddeley, pointed at him, and said, "You're awesome."

"Why… Thank you… Um.."

"Yeah, I know, I'm freakin' you out… Never seen a human before… Kinda got used to that reaction…"

"No, it's just… Actually, yes. Sorry…"

"It's fine."

I drove aboard Siddeley to discuss something with Holley. Before I was completely inside, I heard Annabel and Siddeley still talking.

"Let's try that again…" Siddeley told Annabel. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss…"

"Willows. But you can call me Annabel. I already explained to Finn that it doesn't sound right to be called 'Miss Willows'…"

"Alright, then. It really _is _nice to meet you, even though I was very surprised to see a…"

"Human."

"Right. A human."

"Holley?" I called. She turned away from the computers to look at me.

"I'm going into the airport to get the American Agent, then come back here. I'll contact you and Siddeley if anything bad happens. I'm also taking Annabel with me."

She nodded and turned back to the computers.

When I drove down the ramp, Siddeley and Annabel were talking about… What?

"What? No way!" Siddeley exclaimed.

"Yes way." Annabel told him.

"No. There's no way. Finn can't pull of being sexy, even for a few moments of undercover meeting another spy."

"I wouldn't say it like _that…_"

"What, you don't want to admit that he was sexy?"

"No, I don't! Plus, you already said it so there's no need for me to."

"Well, you already said-"

"No I didn't!"

I cleared my throat. They both stopped talking, and looked at me.

"…I'll speak with you later…" I told Siddeley. "Annabel? Are you coming with me?"

"Yeah."

"Sid, I'll contact you if anything goes wrong."

"What do you mean, 'if anything goes wrong'?" Annabel asked as she climbed into my backseat.

"If anything goes wrong." I answered.

**And we all know, something will go wrong. :) Like it always does for Finn. Right? I'm so mean to Finn… :) Poor poor Finnie…**

**Finn: Stop calling me that! And, really? THAT'S what you and Sid were discussing? **

**No. It suits you well. And… yes? He was, not me, Finnie!**

**Finn: Grr…**

**WOAH WOAH WOAH! Put your missiles away, Finn… Nice and easy…**

**Review before Finn shoots me with his missiles?**

**Finn: Oh, I would **_**never **_**do that…**

**Oh, so you're quoting Ferb, now?**

**Finn: …What?**

**Never mind… Go make out with Holley, or something.**

**Holley: WHAT!? **

**Holley! How long have you been standing there? **

**Holley: Long enough…**

**Heh heh heh… Oh… bleep it…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, people of earth, wherever you are, whatever country, state, race, age, I'm glad you're reading this. :) I am so sorry for taking FOREVER to update my stories! :( Thanks for sticking with me. *hug***

**Mrs. McMissile: Well, we wouldn't want Sid and Finn to know that I think he's sexy, now would we? XD**

**pizzachic: Okie dokie. **

**MimiMcAwesome: Well, yes, he should! :P But then he and Mater would start a "fight to the death" for Holley... XD**

**artsy0809: Well, he is. :)**

Chapter 4

**Finn's POV**

I finally found the American agent getting in line for the metal detectors.

I told him to come with me. He complained that he would miss his flight, but followed.

I dropped a camera on the way to the airport's V.I.P. lounge.

"Hey, Finn, you dropped something..." Annabel told me.

"I know." I whispered. "It's a camera. To make sure we're not being followed."

"Oh. Cool."

The American agent was going on about his hook, but I wasn't listening.

I glanced over at the cars near us. Seeing they were looking away, I deactivated my disguise.

"Hey, I know you!" the American exclaimed seeing me with my disguise off. "You're that feller from the carate demonstration!"

I turned to face him. "I never properly introduced myself; Finn McMissile. British Intelligence."

"Tow Mater." He hesitated, then said, "Average intelligence."

"You sure about that?" Annabel whispered. I ignored her.

"Who are you with? FBI? CIA?" I asked.

"Let's just say I'm AAA affiliated. Ya know, I know some carate..."

"Finn? You sure you have the right dude? He obviously thinks you're a karate specialist, or something."

"Don't be ridiculous, Annabel, he's clearly living up to his cover."

A faint beep came from my rear view mirror. An orange Gremlin and green Pacer were heading this way. "We're being followed." I said, and turned towards the window. I shot out my glass-cutter.

"Uh, Finn?" Annabel said, worry in her voice. I turned to see the Gremlin and Pacer turn the corner.

"There he is!"

"Oh, wow, I probably outta go, I'm about ta miss ma flight!" Mater said, staring to turn away.

"Don't worry," I told him. "I've taken care of that." I said shooting my back grappling hook, attaching it to Mater's tow cable, and diving out the hole in the window.

"Finn!" Annabel exclaimed, fear and annoyance in her voice. She was simply going to have to get used to her stomach dropping...

"This _is _first class service!" Mater exclaimed. "You don't even have to go through the terminal!"

"Finn! Those cars are chasing us!" Annabel warned.

"Your carate partners is back there! Kinda looks like they's tryin' at catch up!" Mater informed me, also.

"Drive forward! Whatever you do, don't stop!" I ordered Mater before slamming on my breaks, turning around.

"Explosion time?" Annabel asked eagerly.

"Unfortunetly, I believe so." I said as I watched the orange Gremlin pull out a missile launcher.

"Unfortunetly!? What do you mean unfortunetly!?" She demanded as I activated a jack, now headed towards the Gremlin.

"Ha ha, take THAT, Grem!"

"Grem?"

"Yeah, that's his nam-INCOMING!"

Grem's missile was coming straight toward us. I shot my own missile, and braced for impact.

"WHOO HOO!" Annabel yelled. "'S'PLOSION!"

"Is everythin' okay back der?" Mater asked.

"_Finn, it's Sid. I'm on approach._" I heard over my radio.

"Rodger that." I told him.

"You remember that whole thing about me not stopin' no matter what?" Mater called as Siddeley shot the luggage racks that the green Pacer was towing to block out path.

"Hey, doggone it, look! It's ma imaginary girlfriend!" Mater yelled. Alright, I have _no _intention of knowing what he's talking about...

I ignored the conversation Mater and Holley seemed to be having. I was a bit occupied with the green Pacer shooting at us. I took out my machine guns, and shot his tire.

Annabel laughed at something. "What?" I asked.

"Acer landed in a tank of used oil!" She said in between laughs.

Oh, that's...pleasant...

"Come on, Finn!" Siddeley warned. "It's now or never!"

I turned around and drove into Siddeley, Mater behind me.

After pulling him safely inside, I closed the ramp.

"Are you alright?" Holley asked us.

I gave her a small smile of thanks and we all rolled into our seats.

"Now that's how I like to start the day." I said after I was finished panting quietly. "You never feel more alive than when you're almost dead." I said with a smile.

"You said the other words!" Annabel squealed.

"Yeah... I hope that device didnt fall off."

Mater said something about being close to missing his flight while Holley downloaded the photo into the computers.

"Finn, you gonna tell Mater about me?" Annabel whipered.

"In time." I whispered back. Holley glanced back at me, knowing whom I was whispering to.

...

Long story short, Mater helped us past a dead-end. Now we needed to go to Paris to see Tomber.

"Now?" Annabel whipsered. I looked behind me as if to tell Annabel to stop pestering me, then sighed. I glanced over at Holley, knowing she knew what Annabel was asking. She nodded.

I cleared my throat. "Mater?"

"Yea, what is it, Finn?" Mater said, preoccupied with the view outside the jet window.

"There's something Holley and I would like to show you."

"Well, dad-gum, why didn't ya just say so? What is it?"

"Annabel? Come out when you're ready..."

"Wha? Who's..."

Annabel stepped out.

"Woah! Cool!" Mater exclaimed. "...What is it?"

"What is 'she'." I corected.

"Annabel is a human, mysteriously transported to our world. We're...still figuring that out, actually..." Holley exclaimed.

"Speaking of which... Finn, where'd you put my backpack? I'm hungry."

"One, how are those two subjects related? Two, I thought you had it im my back seat."

"...Uh oh... Whoops? Oh, I remember! I put it in your trunk so I wouldn't snack on any of the food and waste it!"

I sighed. "I suppose that was smart..."

"So when are we going to be in Paris?" Annabel asked.

I exchanged a glance with Holley after both of us looked out a window.

"Now."

**Phew! Again, sorry for the wait, and I apologize in advance for the next wait... I've been really busy/lazy lately. I've had a lot of work to do, and afterward I just wanna relax, so not a lot of writing has been getting done... Christmas Break is almost here, however! And I'll be sure to update most of my stories then! Maybe even all! :D**

**My favorite part of this chapter:**

"Unfortunetly!? What do you mean unfortunetly!?" She demanded as I activated a jack, now headed towards the Gremlin.

"Ha ha, take THAT, Grem!"

"Grem?"

"Yeah, that's his nam-INCOMING!"

**So...review? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hullo, chaps! Talking like Finn time! :3 Thank you ever so much for all the brilliant reviews you have been leaving! Okay, Finn talkie time is over…:P But seriously. Thanks so much for the reviews. :3**

**Mere: Lol, yes. :)**

**eylandria13: Thank you! Yeah, I'll try to have them figure that out soon. :)**

**Mrs. McMissile: Um… I'm not a man. :P Lol, I know you're kidding. :D Hahaha… Update is here! :3**

**artsy0809(Guest): Well wait no further! :)**

**MimiMcAwesome: Lol, yes, I'm and "it". :P :D **

Chapter 5

"Geez, this place is crowded!" Annabel exclaimed from Mater's backseat. "Is Paris always this crowded?"

"Hmhm." Finn said, quietly as to not attract any attention. After all, it appeared he was talking to himself.

"Oh. Sorry. I'll stop saying anything you guys have to answer to." Annabel said. "Um, Mater? There's a very large, angry bus behind us..." She said laughing.

They drove further through Paris, passing a lot of sights.

"Mater, drive faster."

"Why?"

"Because those cars are kissing and I don't necessarily want to see that…"

"Oh, Annabel, you're acting so immature…" Finn said.

"Hey, I am very mature! I just… Oh, just drive faster."

"We've past them." Holley said.

"Oh… Good. Hey, look! Gastow's… Hahaha… Ah, Pixar…"

"What?" Holley said.

"Never mind…"

"Look, the Eifel Tower!" Mater exclaimed.

"Haha, cool!" Annabel agreed. "Can we take a closer look? Please, Finn?"

"Annabel, we're on a mission." Holley said.

"Hey, Annie, look!" Mater said.

"What?" Annabel said. "A mime?" she asked, then started to laugh, then noticed Finn and Holley were considerably far away from them. So did Mater, and he turned around.

After that, Finn decided it'd be better if Annabel switched back to his backseat. It proved to be a good decision when they were near the shopping district.

"Once we're inside, stay close. Don't bother checking VIN numbers for criminal records, they're all dodgy here." Finn was informing Holley. He stopped and looked at her to respond.

"No VIN scans, got it." She replied. Finn continued.

"Don't talk to anyone, don't look at anyone, and absolutely _positively _no idling. Are we clear?"

"Yes, right. No idling, yes sir!"

"Ugh… this is boring… don't talk for so long…"

"Annabel…" Finn said, sighing. "I could have left you in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, you know…"

"Finn!" Holley scolded.

Finn turned. "Mater?" he called.

"Yeah, Finn?" Mater said, his voice echoing because of the garbage bin he was hiding behind.

"We're not here to go shopping."

"So are you going to show me to Tomber or keep me a secret?" Annabel asked and Finn was almost brought to a stop.

"How do you know of him?"

Finn saw Annabel shrug in his rearview mirror. "I just…remembered him suddenly. I told you I've watched this movie a hundred times…"

"Well, I think I'd be smart to keep you hidden… But it may benefit us… Holley, what do you think?"

"About what?" she asked, turning her attention to Finn. "Showing Annabel to the car you spoke of?"

"Yes. We're deciding if we should keep her a secret or not."

"I think we should show her."

"Annabel? Are you comfortable with that?"

"Sure. And, Holley?"

"Yes?"

"You do something soon that makes him mad… I can't remember what it is, though…"

Finn turned a corner and quietly gasped. He reversed back around the corner, Holley doing the same.

"There you are…" he whispered. Annabel leaned forward to get a look in Finn's rearview mirror.

"Man, there is some _great _bargains here!" Mater exclaimed driving over.

"Mater, get back!" Finn hissed.

The blue, three wheeled car in Finn's mirror gasped and drove away as fast as he could after a minute of looking in their direction. Finn chased after him, Holley and Mater in pursuit as well.

Annabel wasn't really paying attention to the chase, she was more focused on keeping herself from crashing through Finn's roof as he drove over things the blue car had knocked over like a ramp.

She looked up just in time to see Holley drive in front of the car. Startled, he but on his brakes, flipping over her as she ducked and flinched. Annabel chuckled a little as he landed in a pile of tires.

Holley shocked the car with her electro-shockers, Finn interrupting her.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"But I thought…"

"Mater, this chap needs a tow! Hook him up!"

"Well sure thing!" Mater happily agreed.

"_That's _what Holley does that makes Tomber mad at her…" Annabel said.

"Well you could have remembered that sooner and told me so I wouldn't do it!" Holley whispered to Annabel. Although, Finn heard it, too.

Once they were in a secure garage, Finn and Tomber exchanged a few (angry) words, then Finn introduced Tomber to Holley.

"A rookie, huh? I never liked new-car-smell…" Tomber said, and Holley growled.

_Uh oh, better lighten the mood… _Finn quickly thought. "Tomber was doing twenty-to-life in a Moroccan impound, the first time I saved him, if I recall correctly…"

"Speaking of recalls: You're getting up there in mileage, aren't you Finn?" Tomber asked, changing the subject, then rolled his eyes when Holley began talking.

Annabel wasn't really listening, but she laughed when Holley said, "All right, we get it. You both know each other, you're both old…"

"What was that?" Tomber asked.

"Uh, Mater. Holley?"

"Here you go informant. _Inform us._"

Annabel had started listening.

"That is the worst motor ever made." Tomber said, giving the evil eye to the picture on Holley's holographic screen. "Wait…" he said, expression softening. "That oil filters… Those wheel bearings…"

"Do those parts look familiar, Tomber?" Finn asked.

"They should. I sold them." He replied matter-of-factly.

"To whom?" Holley asked.

"No idea." Tomber answered. "He's my best customer, but he always does his business over the phone. I was always wondering why he needs so many parts." He finished, then added with a slight chuckle, "Now I know."

"Well, a Lemon needs parts; ain't nothin' truer than that." Mater said coming into the conversation, now that it was going somewhere he understood.

"Lemon?" Finn echoed, clearly unfamiliar with the term.

"Yeah, you know, cars that don't ever work right. Lemons is a tow truck's bread and butter. Like 'em Gremlins and Pacers we run into at the party, and the race, and the airport…"

Finn realized something. "Holley, pull up the pictures from the oil platform. I want to know what other type of cars were out there."

"Right, let's see, um, there were Hugos… and Trunkovs…"

"Mater, are these cars considered Lemons?" Finn asked.

"Is the Popemobile Catholic?" he replied.

"Haha, great analogy." Annabel whispered.

"Finn, everyone involved in this plot is one of history's biggest loser cars!"

"And they're all taking their orders from the car behind this engine." Finn concluded.

"Ah, this explains it!" Tomber suddenly exclaimed.

"What, Tomber?" Finn asked.

"Gremlin, Pacer, Hugo, and Trunkov _never _get together. But they are having a secret meeting in two days."

"Where's this meeting taking place?" Finn asked demandingly.

"Porto Corsa, Italy."

Mater gasped. "That's where the next race is!"

"Then there's a good change our mystery engine will be there, too." Finn said, ignoring Mater.

"You're chances are more than good. I just sent him a new clutch assembly yesterday. To-"

"Porto Corsa! I remember that!" Annabel exclaimed.

Everyone was silent. Finn cleared his throat. "Holley, contact Stevenson and have him meet us at Gare de Lyon."

Holley nodded.

"Finn? Are you going to tell me what that was?" Tomber said.

Finn sighed. "Alright, Annabel."

Annabel stepped out. Tomber looked about ready to pass out.

"Man, are we gonna do this every time we meet someone new? Who's next, the Queen of England?" Annabel said.

"What in the name of la Mère de Dieu is _that_!?

"Tomber, watch your language."

"What? All I said was la Mère de Dieu- It doesn't matter! What is that?"

"First of all, it's a _she. _So call her 'she' instead of 'that'." Holley said. Tomber rolled his eyes.

"My name is Annabel, I'm a human, I got mysteriously transported to your world. In my world, your world is a movie. This is a movie right now, that I forgot once I came here. I _do, _however, remember that this is my favorite movie of all time and it's a dream come true to be here."

"Long explanation…" Tomber mumbled.

"Alright, let's go to Stevenson." Annabel said. "Oh, and Tomber, keep in mind Finn outranks you, or whatever. In the French and Indian war the British won against the French." Annabel said laughing.

"Then you outrank Finn, or whatever." Tomber replied, mimicking her. "After the French and Indian war was the Revolutionary War and America beat Great Britain."

"Yeah, so you're on the bottom. Bye!" Annabel said, then closed Finn's door.

Finn was chuckling slightly, but stopped when he saw Tomber glaring at him. "I'm terribly sorry, old chap."

"Where'd you find her?"

"In the middle of the ocean."

"Should've left her there."

Finn began driving out, but Holley aimed her electro-shockers at Tomber for what he said, and glared at him.

"Holley…" Finn called back, looking in his rearview mirror.

Holley and Tomber gave each other one more glare, and went separate ways.

**I always thought it would be funny if right before they cut from the garage to the train, Holley and Tomber would look ready to kill each other when Finn turned his back. :) Lol… **

**Holley: Well, could you blame us?**

**Tomber: Oui, she could have killed me!**

**Dude, we've been over this in ****Apology Gone Wrong.**** The worst they can do is knock you unconscious! **

**Ugh, while they're arguing, mind leaving a review for me? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

'**Eeeeello ello ello! :D Holy Ford I sound like my dad… O.o Anywho… Yay! Next chapter! :) **

**Thankies a bunch to those who reviewed! :D **

**Lunan95: I'm glad! :) Thank you, I will! **

**Mere: Lol! If you do, I'll definitely read it! :) And, YES! :D**

**Wannabe Wife of Finn(Mrs. McMissile): Yes, I'm still calling you that. XD Yes! That'd be so funny! :)**

Chapter 6

**Annabel's POV**

"Man, this train is cool!" I exclaimed when we stepped onto Stevenson. "No offense to Sid, but you can't explore all the cars on him! See you guys later!" I said before I ran off.

"Hey, Annie, wait for me!" Mater called.

"Mater, we need to work on a plan." Holley told him. That was the last thing I heard before disappearing behind the door of another train car.

I saw controls. Lots and lots of controls. "Woah…" As I slowly walked past all of them, I looked separately at each one in awe. Man, where do they get all these things? What purpose does each of them serve?

The train took a sharp turn, and I cried out and fell over. Alright, I had really good balance. I could stand in a boat with no trouble at all. But I guess standing up in a train going full speed isn't the best idea.

The door opened when I cried out. "Annabel, are you alright?" Holley asked.

"Y-yeah…" I said standing up. As I was getting to my feet, Stevenson took another sharp turn. Even Holley was thrown slightly. I feel over again. Holley drove over to me so I could hold onto her to get up.

"Thanks." I mumbled. She smiled.

"Now, come on." She said. "We wouldn't want you falling over and breaking something next time. You or the machines." She joked. "Also, I think Finn's a bit worried about you."

I looked up. "He is?"

"Oh, yes. He said he absolutely hates having to bring you with him whenever he has to face danger. Like in Tokyo."

"Oh. Aw, that's nice of him." I said, smiling.

When we got back to the car Finn and Mater were in, I noticed my knee really hurt. I sat down next to where Finn was standing and examined it. I was slightly bleeding from when it got banged against one of the machines the first time I fell. I ignored it hoping the pain would go away soon.

"Boy, I tell you what, that three-wheeled feller had to be right about a big meetin'. You _never _see this many Lemons in one town!" Mater said, then added as an after note, "'Less there's a swap meet, or somethin'." I laughed, and Mater smiled at me. "Hey, how'd you get all them pictures?" he asked Holley.

"Well, I remotely reprogramed Porto Corsa's red light cameras to do recognition scans." She replied.

…What? Too many big words… Red light cameras… Ohhhhhhh… Now the red light cameras do recognition scans so they know which Lemons… Wow, I'm an idiot.

"Wow. Not only is you the purdiest car I've ever met, but, you the smartest, too." Mater told her.

Holley smiled at him. "Thank you." Then she looked away, while her expression changed to a confused one. "I think…"

"That's a familiar sight: A Hugo bein' towed." Mater said and Holley paused the tape. "But he looks absolutely perfect!"

"Of course! They must be the _heads _of the Lemon families." Finn said.

"Makes sense. If I was rich and broke down every day I'd hire me to tow me around all the time, too!" Mater said. Holley's face lit up when he said 'tow' like she had an idea.

I laughed. "Mater, that didn't really make any sense, you know."

Mater smiled at me while Finn continued. "We've _got _to infiltrate that meeting. It's the only way to find out who's behind all this!"

"Hang on a minute…" Holley said. Here comes her genius idea!

"What?" Mater asked, looking over at Holley.

"Hold still." She replied, and snapped a picture of Mater.

"Ow!" he said as she downloaded the photo into the computer. Once on the screen, she replaced the tow truck pulling the Hugo with the picture of Mater.

"Uh huh…" Finn said with a satisfied look on his face. He turned to Holley. "Good job, Miss Shiftwell."

"Thank you, Finn!" she said, proud of herself.

"Boy, I sure wish my friends could see me now!" Mater said.

I looked back down at my knee. Finn noticed me wince out of the corner of his eye, and turned towards me. "Blimey, Annabel, what happened?"

"When Stevenson took a sharp turn I fell over and cut my knee on one of the computers…" I explained.

"Do you have anything in your backpack?" He asked.

"I can't remember…"

"Why don't you check?" Holley asked.

"Okay…" I said, and tried to stand up. I winced and sat back down.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mater asked.

"It hurts…"

"Come on, let's get your backpack." Finn said, opening his door.

I crawled inside, grabbed my backpack, and crawled out. I desperately dug through my bag in search of any medical supplies, or a first aid kit, even just a band-aid would be fine.

I pulled out some Neosporin and bandages. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well then, we should start working on Mater's disguise." Holley said.

"Are you quite sure you're alright?" Finn whispered to me as Holley and Mater drove into another car.

I smiled. "I'm fine." I reassured. "It just stings a little. Go work on Mater's disguise, I'll catch up when I'm done with this." I said, referring to my knee.

"Alright." Finn said, driving away. I sighed happily. I _still _couldn't get over the fact that I was **with Finn McMissile. **It made me want to giggle psychotically, like I normally did when I was reminded of anything Cars related. Yeah, I think I'll refrain from doing that… I thought to myself as I finished bandaging up my knee. I decided to sit here for a minute until the painkiller kicked in. Maybe more than that while I rest my eyes…

…

**Finn's POV**

After thirty minutes, I began to worry about Annabel. I excused myself and drove back into the room I left her in. She was asleep on the floor. I smiled. She looked awfully cute when she was asleep…

I rolled her onto my hood and drove to the very back of the train: Where there were a few mats for long travels. I gently laid her down on one of them, and drove back to Holley and Mater.

When I returned, they were (or Holley was, anyway) making good progress on the disguise.

"_Finn, one hour to Porto Corsa._" Stevenson said.

"Thank you, Stevenson." I said, driving over to Holley.

"Yeah, I think that should just about do it." Holley said as Mater's light was screwed back into place.

"Perfect." I said from behind them.

Just then, Annabel walked in. She smiled as she walked past me, and stood next to Mater.

"Mater, I had the weirdest dream! It consisted of one word: Super taco."

We all gave her strange looks. "What?"

"Never mind…" Holley said. "So, Mater, it's voice activated, but, you know, _everything _is voice activated these days."

"What? I thought you was supposed to be makin' me a disguise."

"_Voice recognized. Disguise program initiated." _Said the voice of the computer. Mater's disguise was activated.

"Haha, cool!" Mater and Annabel said at the same time. "Jinx!" they then said together at each other, then laughed.

"Hey, computer! Make me a German truck!" Mater told the computer.

"_Request acknowledged._" The computer said.

"Check it out! I'm wearin' Materhosen!" Mater said, and Annabel laughed. "Make me a monster truck!"

"_Request acknowledged._" The computer said, turning Mater into a vampire-looking truck.

"What the…" he said, having clearly expected to just receive large tires. Then he and Annabel laughed when he said in a Transylvanian accent, "_I vant to syphon your gas!_"

"Make me a taco truck!"

"_Request acknowledged._" Mater turned into a taco truck.

"Ooh, tacos!" Annabel said, grabbing a taco and sitting down, laughing. "Best disguise of 'em all, Mater!"

"A funny car!" Mater exclaimed, turning into a 'hot rod' truck. Annabel laughed hard as he revved his engine and flames came out of his sides. I shut the disguise off before he was finished.

"The idea is to keep a _low _profile, Mater." I explained.

"So I just go in, and pretend to be this truck." He clarified.

"And leave the rest to us." I said.

"Now hold still, first I have to do the final fitting on your disguise." Holley instructed.

I went to examine some screens. Holley pressed a button summoning the dent-buffer, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabel duck and say, "Woah!" when it came out.

I continued my work, but began listening when Mater began talking about his best friend. His best friend was a famous racecar? Strange… Well, Mater was a good soul. It's nearly impossible not to like him.

"So you were being serious in Paris… McQueen isn't just part of your cover…" Holley said.

"Friendships…can be dangerous, in our line of work, Mater." I said with a sad expression, remembering… Leland…

"But my line of work is towin' and salvage." He argued.

"Right. And Miss Shiftwell's, is designing the iPhone apps." I said winking.

"No, I meant for real, I-" he began to say, but Holley cut him off.

"No no, it's okay." She said quickly. "I'll work around the dent."

"In the meantime," I said, pressing a button. "You look a little light on weapons."

…

**Annabel's POV**

"Oh…My…_God… _Look at all these!" I exclaimed, running down the train car to look at all the weapons. "Wow! I'm in Giroro's heaven!"(**AN: MimiMcAwesome, you should get that. ;) I hope you do, anyway! :D**)

"Who on earth is that?" Finn asked.

"Nothing." I quickly said. "But look at all these!" I said, still in awe at the amount of weapons everywhere.

"Remember, Ann, these are for Mater." Holley reminded me.

"Yeah, yeah…" I said taking down what looked like a missile or nuke of some kind with a huge grin on my face.

"Annabel, put that back!" Finn sternly told me. My smile dropped and I gently put it back on the wall.

"You're no fun…" I said, starting to pout, and Mater laughed.

Alright, well, now that the disguise is finished…" Holley said.

"Finn? What are we going to do once in Porto Corsa? I mean, Tomber said the meeting was in two days." I reminded him.

"Yes, that is a good point…" he said. "Well,"

"I suggest we find a hotel of some sort to stay in for a day." Holley cut in.

"Yeah, then we could get some rest, or just whatever." I agreed.

"Alright." Finn said.

"Hey, will we get to watch the race?" I asked. Because I _did _wanna see the race…

"We might have a position where you'll get to see at least some of it." Holley said.

"Yes!" I yelled. "So are we there, yet?"

"_Finn? We're here._" Said Stevenson.

"Yes!" I said. "…hey, where's my taco?"

**I think Mater ate my taco… XD **

**I hope all of you are planning on sticking with me till the end of this story! There's going to be a tragic turn of events… ;) Muhahaha! Muhahaha! Mu HA HA HA! XD You'll see. :3**

**Review? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone! I hope any of my ****Raindrops**** readers are reading this while they're waiting for my editor to catch up. :) And please, don't blame her for being behind, one, it's my fault for not sending her enough chapters to edit at a time (taken care of. I just sent her like 20 chapters last night.), and she's very busy with dance. She has to go to dance often, but she is AWESOME at dancing and a bunch of other things because of it so... Just be patient. She's also very smart(WAY smarter than me) so I know she'll catch up in no time. But in the meantime... Enjoy my other stories. Like this one! :)**

**Thanks so much to those who reviewed. I love getting them so much, and whenever I'm listening to my iPod and I hear a ding indicating I have a new email, I think, "What now? I'm listening to my Cars soundtrack!" then I see it's a review, and when I read it and it's something about how much someone loves my stories, I just break into the biggest grin... So thank you. :)**

**Mrs. McMissile: Gasp! Really? :D I think I just finished season 4 episode...13... Not sure gotta check...^^;**

**Mere: Hehe. :D**

**Lunan95: Yoooou'll seeeee... Muhahahaha! :)**

**artsy0809(Guest): Pleasant image... O.o Well, I'm glad you're enjoying this story. :)**

**CarsCars2Fanatic: Thanks, I will! :) Lol, yeah. :)**

**MimiMcAwesome: Lol, it's fine. :) Lol! Fine! Hahahahahahaha great, now look what you've done. I'm hooked on that show now. :P Lol. :) Wha is right...O.o Maybe he didn't have any sweet potatoes? *shrug***

**Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 7

"Wow, this hotel is awesome!" Annabel exclaimed when she stepped out of Finn. The four of them had finally rented a hotel room. Holley collapsed on a chair, Finn went into the kitchen, and Mater and Annabel explored the suite.

"Cool! Mater, there's a safe in here!"

"Really? Lemme see!"

"I wonder what the password is..."

"Hey, dad-gum, I bet Finn done knows!"

"Yeah! Aw, he wouldn't give it to us..."

"Yeah, you probably right."

"So, Mater."

"Yeah, Annie?"

"Do you like Holley?"

"Wha? Naw, course not. And she don't like me dat much."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Just then Annabel remembered some of the first movie and got an idea. "Hey, look, she's coming!"

"Wha where?" Mater asked, then realized the joke she played. Annabel laughed and continued with her idea.

"You're in love with Miss Holley."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you do."

"Wait..." Mater said, recognizing the conversation. "You done said this was a movie, right?"

"Yep."

"Was before this a movie?"

Annabel answered his question with, "You're in love with Miss Sally." Then started singing, "McQueen and Sally, parked beneath a tree. K-i-s-s-something somthing-t!"

Mater and Annabel laughed. "What else do you done remember before this?"

"Not much..." Annabel replied. "I just remembered that part just now. All I remember is that it had something do with Lightning and Radiator Springs... Just like I can't remember the rest of this movie..."

"Aw, maybe it'll all done come back to ya soon. In the meantime..." Mater said, his gas tank making a strange noise. Annabel's stomach growled.

"Let's done get somethin' ta eat." Mater said.

"Read my mind." Annabel said.

...

**Finn's POV**

Later, Holley and I sat and discussed the plan for the big meeting while Annabel sat close by listening to her iPod, and Mater... Actually I'm not exactly sure what he was doing.

"So one of us is going to have to distract the tow truck, and bring him somewhere we can switch him out with Mater. From my sources I found out his name was Ivan." Holley continued.

"Excellent work, Miss Shiftwell. So which one of us is going to distract him?"

"Well..."

"Would you like to do it?" I offered.

"I'd...prefer not to..." she said shyly.

"Oh, come on, Holley, you can lead him behind a building then zap him with your electo-shockers." I persuaded.

"But how will I get him to come with me?"

"Just pretend you're a civillian and say your grandfather broke down and you need help."

"...Something tells me you don't just want me to ask him..." she said suspiciously.

"Oh, Holley, lighten up. Remember, you can shoot that smug face of his and send volts of electricity through him if he gets on your nerves." I joked, but was serious at the same time.

"Oh, how I hate being a field agent..."

I laughed. "You'll learn to love it."

"_Slow down, you're gonna crash. Baby you were screamin' it's a blast blast. Look out, you've got your blinders on, everybody's lookin' for a way to get real gone." _Annabel sang.(**AN: Lol, I'm listening to my Cars Soundtrack. :) And I'm actually listening to that song as I type this...XD**)

"Annabel." I said. She couldn't hear me.

"_Well here I come and I'm so not scared, got my pedal to the metal got my hands in the air._"

"Annabel..." I tried again.

"_Look out, you take your blinders off, everybody's lookin' for a way to-"_

"Annabel!"

"Huh?" she said, taking one of her earbuds out.

"Annabel, we can hear what you're listening to without you singing along to it. We're trying to concentrate, would you kindly turn that down a bit? Or move somewhere else?"

"Fine..." she said, standing up and walking into another room.

I sighed. "Now, where was I... Oh, yes. So after Mater-"

"Finn!" Annabel yelled fearfully running into the room, clinging to me when reaching me.

"What is it, Annabel?"

"A...A car...I think...he..."

"Annabel, spit it out."

Holley and Mater froze when she blurted out, "I think a car saw me!"

**Dun dun dunnnnnn. Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, everyone. :) So, I'm back, because I finished this chapter, and because Mere told me to. ;) Lol. Well, here it is. But not before I thank the reviewers! Take your time and read my response, it's not like the chapters gonna disappear…**

**Oh, and, I know I rated this chapter K+, but I put the word crap in it. T is for stories with swear words and 'suggestive stuff'. :P So, yeah. :P**

**artsy0809: Lol, yup, he's in trouble. :D **

**Mere: I read your review and cracked up. :) Lol, because I do, Mater. XD**

**CarsCars2fanatic: You'll see. ;) And that'd be awesome! They'd get used to us. And then they'd have to get used to us squealing over them! XD**

**Lunan95: Omg lol! Float away! XD**

**MimiMcAwesome: I know you didn't review yet ('cause you're lazy! XD No, jk.), but thanks in advance. :P :)**

**Mrs. McMissile: You didn't review either! Now, _you're _actually lazy, wannabe wife of Finn. XD**

Chapter 8

**Finn's POV**

"What!? Why would you even consider going by the window! You _must _have known something like this could've happened…!" I scolded her.

"I'm sorry!" she said. "But Finn, what if he did see me? What if he calls the police or something and they take me away and do experiments on me or something?"

My angry expression softened. She looked like she was about to cry. I reached my tire out to her. "Annabel, it's alright. No one's taking you away. I said I would protect you when I saved you out in the ocean. You just need to be more careful when you're not in our backseats, alright?"

Annabel wiped away a tear that had slid down her face and hugged me.

"Okay… But what if-"

"No what ifs." I repeated what my mother had always told me. "Nothing's going to happen to you."

"Promise?" she asked innocently.

"…I promise."

…

After Holley had convinced Annabel to get some sleep, I observed the cars below the window. When I looked out, there was a car looking up here with a very confused expression, but after a minute he shook his hood and continued driving.

I closed the curtains and drove into the other room to find that Holley and Mater had fallen asleep on the chairs. I chuckled. Holley had mission files spread around her. I could tell she had been busy explaining things to Mater. Now they sat asleep, slightly leaning up against each other. Holley would probably be horrified if she knew about that… I thought. But they look positively adorable like that. I thought smiling.

I drove into my bedroom after I had made sure the doors and such were locked. Can't have any Lemons sneaking in if they had somehow found our location… I settled on the mat and closed my eyes. I thought about how the plan tomorrow could be easy or go horribly wrong. Then it occurred to me that…if I were to be captured or killed…what would become of Annabel?

…

I had a dream about just that. The Lemons had captured Holley, Mater, and I. They found Annabel, and took her away from me. She was thrown into a Lemon's trunk and taken to their leader. Only Ford knows what happened to her after that, but I didn't want to think about it…

When I had woken with a start, I quietly drove into the room Annabel was in, just to be sure she was safe. What would happen when this mission was over? We had to figure out a way to send her home. I was getting too attached to her. What if something were to happen to her? If we couldn't send her back where was she to stay while I go on missions? What was she to do if I went on a mission and never came back?

"Finn?" said a voice behind me. I jumped slightly, being so lost in thought. I turned and saw it was Annabel.

"Good morning, Annabel. Did you sleep well?"

She hesitated then said, "Yeah. Fine…"

Alright, that was a dead giveaway that she was lying. You don't need spy training to know that when a woman says she's fine she doesn't mean it. Even without that knowledge, the expression on her face told me she must have had an awfully bad nightmare.

**Annabel's POV**

"Annabel, would you like to talk about it?" Finn asked.

"About what?"

"Your dream."

"How…?" I started to ask, then grumbled, "_Stupid awesome spy skills…_"

He chuckled.

"Crap, how did you-?"

"Stupid awesome spy skills." he answered smiling. Then his smile fell. "Now what was your dream about?"

I inspected his expression for a few seconds then said, "What was yours about?"

I could tell he was taken aback. But I could also tell he had a nightmare last night, too. I saw the way he was pacing when I walked in and knew something was troubling him. And I knew he didn't stay up all night like I assume he normally does. Therefore it must have been a dream bothering him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He told me.

I shook my head. "Denied too late. Clue you're lying."

He sighed. "I learned from the best." I said smiling.

"You first." He said. My smile dropped and I began to explain.

"Zündapp took me." I said sadly. "He took me away from you, and…" I felt myself start to tear up. "He hurt me… And…"

Finn reached out his tire to me. "Would you believe me if I told you I had the same dream?"

**"****Nothing's going to happen to you."**

**"Promise?" **

**"…I promise."**

**Awwwwwww I was just DYING because of the cuteness of this chapter! :D Yay, Finn promised to protect me…**

**Finn: Now let's hope the Lemons don't actually get you.**

**Thanks for that uplifting thought… They never will 'cause you promised! :'(**

**Finn: Yes, I promised… **

**Yay! *very tight hug***

**Review before I crush Finn? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, people of Earth! Ya'll miss me? :D Lol. Maybe, maybe not. Like I said before, I know this chapter is rated K+, but like I also said before, T is for...ya know, _that _stuff. :P So in this chapter one of the Lemons swears, but the vowel is replaced with a *. So I hope that's fine... Besides, T is 13+, right? Don't you have to be 13 to make a FFn account? ? ?**

**Well, thanks a bunch to those who care enough to review! **

**Mrs. McMissile: Ikr I was dying while writing the last chapter! Yes, you lazy. XD**

**Mere: Then... Uh... I dunno! XD That's a strange coincidence…**

**CarsCars2Fanatic: I know, me too! All of that! And make Mater make Finn and Holley visit while we're visiting…:)**

**artsy0809: Yeah, but now we (and they) know Finn cares about her. :) And, no, it's Annabel. When I was writing a comic with two of my best friends, one of the characters were named Annabel and I kept spelling her name wrong and they were always yelling at me…XD**

**eylandria13: Thanks you! *bows* Lol.**

******Greta Anderson(Guest): Haha. Don't worry, this chapter will be worth the wait. :)**

**Enjoy the chapter! :)**

Chapter 9

**Annabel's POV**

"_Come on, just get their attention by driving up to them, then speak a few words in Italian, then English asking for them to help with your grandfather_." I whipered from Holley's back seat as we watched a group of black Gremlins drive into the casino.

"_Annabel, would you stop it?_" she whispered back.

"_Hey, Finn's gonna start if you don't start moving..._" I argued.

"_Miss Shiftwell?_" said Finn through Holley's coms unit.

"Told ya." I said. Holley groaned at me.

"Alright, alright, I'm going! I'm going!" she said as she began to drive forward. We could hear Ivan and the Hugos talking.

"Gremlins, man, those are some ugly cars. Look like someone stole their trunks!" the Hugo next to Ivan said and they all laughed.

Holley drove up and said a few worlds in Italian, then English. I have NO idea what she said... All I picked up was excuse me sir, the rest I have no idea. "My grand-a father has-a broken down. If-a one of-a you would help, I would be _so _thankful." Well, she's doing a good job with a flirty expression. Jeez, she must be suffering! Haha, look at how that Hugo all the way on the left is staring at her... Well, actually, all of them are staring at her like she was the most beautiful car they've ever seen. Finn, you've got a secret weapon.

"Sounds like you need some, road-side assistance." Ivan said, letting his hook hang by his side.

The Hugo next to him didn't seem to like that. "She was talking to me, Ivan!"

"Oh really?" He asked, then while hitting him said, "Prove it!"

"Nonono. Don't-a fight over me. Signore tow truck. Per favore?"

Ivan followed Holley around the building with the other Hugos looking envious at him. Well, except for that one on the left who probably still thought Holley was an angel.

"Holley, zap him." I said when Ivan's eyes started drifting. He was behind her, after all. Holley looked into her rear-view mirror, saw what he was doing, and did as I said.

"What?" Ivan said, having heard me, but it was too late, he was zapped unconscious. When Holley turned and saw Mater, she said, "Why aren't you in disguise!?"

"I, uh..." he said.

"No, there's no time! Go!"

"Okay, okay, uh, computer, disguise."

"_Request acknowledged. Disguise program initiated_." the computer said, and Mater turned into Ivan.

Holley drove to Café Porto Corsa where Finn was waiting. "He's in." she told him bringing up her screen.

I turned my attention to the race. Man! I missed the beginning...

Francesco was in the lead, McQueen right behind him. Behind him was Carla, Shu, and the rest of the cars.

I turned my attention back to the screen and Mater and I both said, "Wow, this place looks like it's made outta gold!"

"That's because it is Mater, now... be careful what you say." Holley informed him.

"_Why is that?_" he asked.

"Because the Hugo's might suspect you're not Ivan. So just don't talk to us, alright?" Holley explained.

"_Whadya mean don't talk to ya?_"

"I mean, don't talk to us. The Hugos can hear you!"

"_So you want me to stop talkin' to ya?_"

"Yes!"

"_Right now?_"

"Mater!"

The Hugo next to him, who Mater's computer said was Alexander Hugo, aka Chop Shop Alex, and many other aka's, got suspicous of Mater. Mater began reading his aka's and what countries Alex was wanted in.

"_Okay, okay! You're going to make me arrested!" _he said to quiet Mater, then under his breath told the other Hugos,_ "Don't mess with Ivan today. He's in a bad mood_."

"He's _so _good." said Finn.

While the Lemons talked, I turned to Finn.

"So is the Lemon leader really coming?" I asked.

"That has got to be the strangest name I have ever heard." Finn said, not taking his eyes off Holley's screen.

"I thought Mater was."

"Annabel, don't distract us..."

"_Welcome, everyone, I wish I could be with you on this very special day, but...my clutch assembly broke. You know how it is._" The voice coming from the TV in the Lemons' room said.

"Well at least we know that's the guy... Clutch assembly..." I said.

"Descramble that voice." Finn ordered Holley.

"I'm trying... Ugh, it's too sophisticated!" Holley complained.

I had stopped listening to the voice. Something _really _bad happened _really _soon... I can't remember what it is! Something happens with the race... And Finn... And... McQueen... Ugh!

"_Today, my friends, **that, all, ends!**_" The voice said, as the race appeared on the TV. Carla blew an engine!

"_There's smoke! On the casino bridge!"_

_"Oh no!_"

_"It's Carla Veloso, the Brazilian racecar!_"

"What just happened!?" Finn asked, shocked.

"I'm working on it." Holley said, busy on her screen.

Nigel Gearsly crashed, as well!

"_It's number nine! Nigel Gearsly!_"

"_Embrace your inner Lemon. Let it drive you._" The Lemon leader said.

"Holley!" Finn said, impatient for an answer.

"I'm detecting an extremely strong electromagnetic pulse!" she said. After more work on her screen, "Finn...it's the camera!"

"Where?"

"On the tower!" she told him.

He drove away once he spotted the tower Grem and Acer were on.

"Finn!" I said.

"Annabel, let him go." Holley told me.

"But..." I started.

"But what?"

"I-I don't remember the rest of the movie, I know that. But... you have to listen to me, I know that something _really bad _happens at this part!" I tried to tell her. "I knew something bad was going to happen with the race, and look! And I know something bad is going to happen to Finn!"

"Annabel, he'll be alright..." she told me, but now she didn't sound so sure herself.

"And I know something bad's going to happen to us! And McQueen! And Mater!"

The Lemon leader was explaining how after today everybody would hate alternative fuel and they would become rich owning the world's largest untapped oil reserve. The screen showed a picture of the oil reserve. That place seemed a _lifetime _away, now...

"Holley, please!" I said.

"Annabel!" she said, and more crashes happened. We both watched with horrified expressions as Shu got hit by the ray, followed by Miguel Comino, a black car I couldn't remember the name of, and Raoul and Rip crashed into them. Jeff and Lewis stopped just in time.

Holley and I looked down at the injured racecars. Holley looked up and gasped. "Finn?" she said.

I looked up too and my heart nearly stopped. "Finn!" I shouted. "I knew that would happen! Why didn't I remember and tell him in time!? Finn!"

"Annabel, you need to be quiet before someone hears you!" Holley warned, driving from the café as fast as she could. I could feel myself tearing up. I knew we were going to be caught next. Then Mater. Then that horrible thing would happen to McQueen...

"Mater, abort the mission." Holley said through her coms. "They've got Finn. Get out of there get out of there right now." she screeched to a stop when she turned a corner where a blockade of Hugos was waiting for her. She gasped.

"How is your grandfather?" asked a voice behind us. We both looked and saw Ivan smiling evily.

...

**No POV**

Ivan and the Hugos led Holley underneath some abandoned bleechers. Professor Z and more lemons were there. Finn was there, as well.

"Holley!" he said. He had a bunch of Lemons holding him back. "Where's...!?" he started to ask, but didn't want the Lemons to think there was another working with them.

Holley nodded as to tell him she had Annabel.

"Search her." Professor Z ordered a few Gremlins.

"We didn't find anything on McMissile, why would we find anything on her?" a Gremlin complained.

"You never know." Professor Z said harshly. Finn, Holley, and Annabel all held their breath. Until one of the Gremlins opened Holley's door...

"What the h*ll is that!?" he exclaimed.

"What?" one said and drove over. "What the-!?"

"Zündapp! C'mere!" another said. Professor Z drove over to see Annabel cowering against the door oposite the one they opened. Another Gremin opened the other door and Annabel fell out.

"Finn!" she exclaimed when she saw him.

"Annabel!"

"So you know this creature, McMissile?" Professor Z asked.

Annabel ran over to Finn and clung to him. "Finn, you promised!"

"I have no intention of breaking that promise, Annabel." he assured her.

"Finn, don't let them take me!" Annabel said, starting to cry. The Lemons behind her restrained Holley.

"Finn..."

Lemons began driving toward Annabel.

"Finn!" she sobbed as they grabbed her.

"Annabel! No, don't take her away!" Finn yelled.

"Throw her in my trunk. We'll take her to the boss." Zündapp ordered.

"Zündapp, don't hurt her please she's just a child! ! !" Finn pleaded.

"Finn!" Annabel sobbed right before they knocked her unconsious and slammed Zündapp's trunk closed.

"**No!**" Finn yelled.

"Annabel!" Holley cried.

"What are you waiting for!? Knock them out, as well!" Professor Z ordered, and Finn and Holley blacked out as the Lemons hit their hoods forcefully.

**...Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't have anything to say. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Read and find out what happens. Well...I'll admit I laughed at Mere's review. :) Now READ!**

Chapter10

When Finn woke up, he was tied to a giant gear. It took him a moment to realize he was inside Big Bently...in London... He glanced around, and gasped when he saw Annabel sitting off to the side, tied up next to where Grem and Acer were talking to Professor Z.

It took him a moment to realize she wasn't unconscious. She looked up at Finn and Holley for what Finn assumed wasn't the first time. She gave Finn a sad look, and he gave her one back. "_I'm so sorry, Annabel_." He mouthed. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. Finn felt terrible. He wondered if the Lemons had hurt her in any way, yet.

"Alright, you go take the girl to the boss." Grem told Professor Z.

"No, you two come with me." he said. Grem and Acer grumbled.

Annabel was once again shoved into Zündapp's trunk, and the three of them took off.

Just then Holley woke up. "Finn?" She wondered aloud. "Mater!" She exclaimed, seeing Mater dangling from the ceiling.

"Holley..." Finn said.

"Finn! Are you alright?"

"Yes... But soon Annabel won't be... And neither will we." he said gloomily.

"Finn... You aren't..."

"I promised I'd protect her. Now look what..." Finn said. Finn McMissile doesn't cry. But for the first time he could remember, he felt on the verge of tears.

After a few minutes of silence, Holley tried to lighten the mood. "So this is how you get used to being a field agent?" She asked. Finn chuckled slightly. "Pretty much." he said sadly. "Being a field agent also means loosing those who are close to you." he said. "Same mission, first Leland, then Annabel, then...then us."

...

**Annabel's POV **

So I never thought I'd ever actually see my life flash before my eyes. As soon as Professor Z took me to that office building where he'd be watching the race, I was proved wrong.

"What will we do with the girl when McQueen's dead?" one of the Lemons with him asked.

"The boss says she's from another world. I'm assuming she's seen too much of our world. We'll kill her." Professor Z said casually as if killing innocent children was something he did everyday. I bet he does! Poor little car children... And poor me! All I ever wanted was to be loved... When I came to this world and met Finn... Finn was like the father I never had. A father that actually cared for me. I know he did. And he promised he would protect me... He promised! I sighed. I knew even Finn couldn't keep certain promises...

The purplish Gremlin drove over to me. He inspected me curiously, then whacked me with his tire. I flinched at the pain and he smiled a satisfied smile.

"I've got news from the boss." Zündapp announced. "We can't take her to him. We'll have to kill her here."

"Oh, oh, can I do it?" The light blue Trunkov asked eagerly.

"You can **help**." The purple Gremlin said.

"So can you." he shot back.

"Gentlecars..." Zündapp said to quiet them.

"I'll hold her!" The purple one suggested.

"Fine." Zündapp told him.

The Gremlin grabbed me and held me so tight it hurt. Probably what he wanted.

"Wait!" Victor Hugo said from the window. "The race is starting!" The other Lemons groaned, and threw me back into Zündapp's trunk. God, I hated it in there! It was small and smelled horrible!

"We'll kill her after the race is over."

...

Sometime later, Zündapp was angrily shouting through his radio at Grem.

"What happened!?"

"_I dunno, Professor_!" Grem said.

"It should have worked!" Grem and Acer argued as Professor Z said, "Make sure it's on full power! When you're aiming at him," realizing Grem and Acer weren't listening, he finally yelled. "We're going to the back-up plan!"

"_I understand, sir. Yes._"

"Get the bomb activation ready." Zündapp ordered.

...

"When Mater was out of range for the bomb to explode-thank God, good for him-Zündapp, well...freaked out.

Out of nowhere, Holley appeared in front of the window... Flying! Zündapp freaked out when he saw her, hoping her to be dead. I, for one, was relieved to see her.

"Holley!" I exclaimed. She pointed guns at Zündapp, and he freaked out, and jumped out the window. The closed window. Broken glass fell everywhere as he fell and landed on a big inflatable Globie.

He drove as fast as he could, trying to get away from her. When he was almost to a oil rig boat, I spotted Finn chasing him.

"Finn!" I yelled hoping he could hear me.

His face turned surprised, then determined. "Annabel!" He said, and shot Zundapp with his grappling hooks, bringing him to a stop.

"Did you really think I was going to let you float away, Professor?" He said. Now I'm sure that's just an expression, but Zündapp really did start floating away... The boat activated his very large magnet that started pulling Zündapp and Finn towards him. Finn tried to stay in place and drag Zündapp back the way they came.

Finn pulled out his machine guns, hoping to shoot the boat, but the magnet was too strong and it pulled gone guns off him. He tried his missiles, but the magnet pulled them out of his headlight one by one.

"Finn!" I exclaimed when the boat aimed his missile launcher at him. He shot a missile, and Finn jumped out of the way. He shot another, an Finn jumped out of the way again. Finn finally tried his timed bombs. The magnet pulled those toward it too. But now the bombs were ticking.

The boat exploded.

Finn tangled Zündapp up in his grappling hooks and forced his trunk open.

"Annabel..." He said.

"Finn..." I said, clinging to him.

"Annabel, I'm so sorry..." He said.

"Don't be." I looked up and smiled at him, tears forming in my eyes. We hugged (Sorta) and I couldn't have been happier to be with Finn again.

"Now, come on." he said smiling, opening his door. "We have a mission to complete."

**Yay, happy ending. :) No, don't worry. It's not over yet. Na-ah. But we're not out of the woods yet. It's not all downhill from here. More bad things will happen. Just watch.**

**So who wants a bonus to this chapter? This is how I originally wanted the clock tower scene to go:**

_"So, we'll be okay? Really?" Holley asked. _

_"He wouldn't have left if I told him the truth." Finn said before the clock's gear they were on tilted again. "Heh-heh. Killed by a clock. Gives a whole new new meaning to your time has come." Finn said, trying to lighten the mood. _

_"Ha ha that makes me feel so much better about dying..." Annabel said sarcastically. _

_Later... Because I'm lazy right now and there's no need to type the dialogue that doesn't have Annabel in it because you've all seen Cars 2, right? :P..._

_"We've got to get to the course. Calculate the fastest way to-"_

_Wings came out of Holley's sides, throwing Annabel out of her. "Ah!" Annabel exclaimed. Then landed on the metal platform. "Ow..."_

_"Oh! Miss Shiftwell!" _

_"I said ow..." Annabel complained. _

_"They're standard issue, now." _

_"You kids get all the good hardware." _

_"Am I even here!?" Annabel exclaimed. _

_"Oh, no, that's Mater's!" Holley exclaimed looking at an air filter that was lying on the ground. _

_"I knew his escape was too easy... Holley, fly out the window."_

_"Got it!" she said, already gone. _

_"Annabel, stay here."_

_"But what if someone finds me?" _

_Finn sighed and opened his door. Annabel jumped in and they were off. _

**So you can tell that was before the whole promise idea. Review? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Yay, this time I'll respond to reviews. Well, the ones I have. Today is my last day of vacation! I go back to school tomorrow! D': I had a nervous breakdown the other day becasue I didn't want to go back... :P But I get to leave school early tomorrow becasue I'm going to my first ever therapy session! Yes, I'm gonna get counsling. :P Not becasue I'm insane, though that should be the reason :), it's becasue I've got mental depression...:P Anyway, back to last day of vacation: So I want to make really good progress on this story. :) Btw I'm writing this at 10pm on a Sunday night so...**

**Again in this chapter, swearing with *s. **

**CarsCars2Fanatic: I was pretty much crying while writing that part... But now they're back together, yay. :) Lol! Who doesn't? XD**

**Lunan95: Love how you described that. :) Next chapter comes now! :D (Well, obviously...XD)**

**Enjoy! ****_If you can... Muhahahahaha! _****No hints, just read. ;)**

"Annabel, you were right about Mater, by the way." Finn told me as we drove in the direction Holley went.

"Huh?"

"He wasn't a spy. We were mistaken."

"Thaaaaaat's what I forgot about Mater... Oh, the rest of the first movie's coming back to me!"

"It is?"

"Yep! I had remembered the racing stuff with McQueen and stuff... Aw man, that was Mater? I'm such an idiot... Well anyway... Oh, I gotta ask Mater if we can go tractor tipping..."

"Alright..." Finn said, not sure what she was talking about.

"Well we need to focus on-"

"Let me go already!" Professor Z angrily yelled.

"Shut up, Professor Jerkface!" Annabel said.

"What?" Finn said.

"My brothers and I would always call each other jerkfaces. I called them Corporal and Sergeant jerkfaces, and they'd call me Admiral... You could tell we were really close, huh?" she added sarcastically.

"Mmhm..." Finn said. Zundapp tried to escape again, but Finn forcefully pulled the grappling hooks and continued pushing him.

"Let me go you f****** son of a b****!" Zundapp angrily yelled and once again tried to get away.

"Jeez, this dude has issues..." Annabel said.

"You have issues, you b****!"

Finn forcfully pulled the grappling hooks back, hurting Zundapp. "Don't you dare call her that."

"JUST LET ME GO ALREADY! F*** ALL OF YOU! LET GO OF ME!"

"There they are." Finn said. He shoved Zundapp in front of Holley, Mater, and Lightning.

"You!" Zundapp said when seeing McQueen. Finn and Holley exchanged a glance. Finn's expression when looking at her said, 'I am furious with this chap right now.' "Why didn't my death ray kill you!?" Zundapp yelled, trying to attack McQueen.

"Death ray!?" McQueen exclaimed.

"Finn! Where's Annie?"

"I'm right here, Mater!" Annabel said.

"Turn off the bomb, Zundapp!" Finn yelled at the professor.

"All you all so dense? It's voice activated. Everything is voice activated these days..." Professor Z informed them.

"Deactivate! Deactivate!" Mater told the bomb.

"_Voice denied._" the computer on the bomb said, and it began counting down from five minutes. Mater gasped.

"Whoops." Zundapp said, then chuckled. "Did I forget to mention it can only be disarmed by the one who activated it?"

Holley pointed her electro-shocker at him. "Say it." she threatened.

"Deactivate." he said with a smile.

"_Voice denied._" the computer said, and four minutes and forty eight seconds turned to three forty eight. Mater gasped again, while Zundapp laughed. "I am not the one who activated it. Would anyone else like to try?"

**Annabel's POV**

"Zap 'im." I mumbled.

Holley shot Zundapp, zapping him unconscious. "You go, girl..." I told Zundapp once he was out. Finn smiled at Holley. "You read my mind."

"Mm, mine too." I said quietly.

"Ugh, he was getting on my nerves..." she replied rolling her eyes.

"What do we do?" McQueen asked.

"It's very simple." said a voice off to the side. We all looked around to see Lemons closing in on us. "You blow up." Victor Hugo said.

"I'm going out on a limb here. These are the guys that want me dead, correct?" McQueen asked.

"And us." I said then gulped.

"It's nothing personal." the light blue Trunkov, who I believe is Valdimir Trunkov, said.

"Fellers, listen." Mater started speaking to the Lemons, but I wasn't listening. "What are the residents of Radiator Springs doing right now, again?" I wondered aloud. "Hey, where's Grem and Acer?"

"I took care of them." Holley whispered to me.

"You killed them!?" I exclaimed quietly.

"No, of course not! I crashed into them and sent them flying into a bar."

"Is that where that dent came from?" I asked.

"Blimey, where did _that _come from!?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it's worth a shot." J. Curby Gremlin said taking out a gun after the moment of silence the Lemons thought about what Mater said. Just then he was flipped over by a blast of water and was thrown against the wall. We all turned to see Sally leading Red to us. Oh, there they are. Go Red! He also flipped the Gremlins surrounding J. Curby with the same blast.

A variety of Lemons prepared to crash into Finn, but he activated his grappling hook just in time sending us upward, causing the Lemons to crash into each other in a pile of sparks.

In the heat of the moment, I forgot which cars were which. Two Lemons began approaching Holley, so she hooked the two Lemons behind her onto ther wings and crashed them into the ones approaching her.

Guido, as fast as lightning, took the tires off two Gremlins about to drive into the action. "Pit stop." Whoohoo! Go Guido! He began taking more tires off of some other cars.

Flo was shining her bright headlights into Lemons' eyes while Sheriff put parking boots on them while they were distracted. Guido was currently lifting up a Gremlin and pushing him while speaking in Italian.

Meanwhile many Lemons were trying to get to McQueen, Mater protecting him. Ivan approached McQueen, Mater hit him away with his "carate"(double quotes becuase catate isn't really a word and Mater has his own version of it?). Then a Hugo came, Mater kicked him away. Another Hugo, Mater punched him away with his tire. The beige Pacer called Tubbs Pacer was the last to try to get McQueen. He drove over, but started backing away fearfully when Mater started swinging his hook and yelling. He caught the Pacer on his hook, and threw him.

"All right Mater!" I yelled. He smiled at me.

Finally Ramone shot the pacer with some purple paint, right in his eyes.

"Retreat!" he yelled, and the ramaining Lemons retreated around the corner, but stopped. In their way was the British Army led by Sarge and the Corporal.

"Whoohoo Sarge! Wait, where's Fillmore?"

Now that the Lemons were gone, (except for Zundapp who was still unconscious and being handed over to a police officer) Guido attempted to get the bomb off with his wrenches. It didn't work and he threw the wrench down yelling angrily yelled in Italian at it, and drove away.

"Finn, what are we gonna do about the bomb?" I asked.

"Not sure. If the forklift can't-"

"I'm pretty sure he just swore in Italian at his wrench for not fitting the bolts." I told him flatly.

"Hm." he said, unsatisfied with that answer.

"Finn!" I exclaimed as Mater and McQueen drove away.

Finn looked where I inicated. "Where's he going!?" he exclaimed, then chased after him.

"Blimey, he's headed for The Queen! What on _earth_ is he thinking!? He has a _bomb_ on him for Ford's sake!"

when we got there, everyone was evacuating the area, and the Queen's gaurds were all pointing their guns at Mater and McQueen.

Finn drove up in front of them. "Hold your fire!" He yelled to the guards. "He can't disarm it!" he explained, then turned his attention to Mater. "Mater, I don't know what you're doing, but stand down now!"

Mater mumbled something to himself, and McQueen said, "Mater, just cut to the chase!"

Mate seemed to think for a moment, then said, "Okay. It's him." he declared, pointing at-Axlerod?

**Finn's POV **

_"Axlerod…bad…"_

_My smile turned to a confused look. Axlerod? Bad? She's muttering nonsense…_

_"Allinol… Evil camera…"_

_Wait a moment… Evil camera? The camera? That makes a bit of sense…But what does Allinol have to do with that?_

Alright, so I didn't completely doubt Mater bacause of what Annabel said. It still sounded awfully like rubbish...

**Annabel's POV **

Uh...confused...

"What!? _Me!?" _Axlerodexclaimed, then chuckled. "You've got to be _crazy..._"

"I figured it out when I realized ya'll attached this tickin' time bomb with witworth bolts. The same bolts that hold together that old British engine from the photograph. Holley! Show dat picture." Mater ordered Holley.

"Okay..." She said, pulling up her screen with the picture of the engine on it.

"And then I remembered what they say about British engines; if there ain't no oil under 'em, there ain't no oil in 'em."

"What, is he talking about?" Axlerod asked, annoyed.

"It was you leakin' oil at the party in Japan. You just blamed it on me."

"Electric cars don't _use_ oil, you twit..."

"Then yur fakin' it. You didn't convert to no electric! We pop that hood we gonna see that engine from that picture right there."

"This lorry's crazy! He's gonna kill us all!" Axlerod exclaimed, backing up. He stopped when he reached the edge. He looked over it, then turned back to Mater. "Stay away!"

"But Sir Axlerod created the race, Mater. Why would he want to hurt anyone?" Holley asked.

"Ta make Alinol look bad so everyone'd go back ta usin' oil. I mean he said it himself with that disguised voice." Mater answered confidently.

"Disguised voice? What are you talking about!? You're nuts, you are!"

"Mater, he created Allinol!" Finn reasoned.

"Yeah but what if he found that hug oil field just as the world was trying to find somethin' else? What if he came up with Allinol just to make alternative fuel look bad?"

"What if!? You're basing this on a **what if!?**" Axlerod exclaimed.

"Okay, that's it!" One of the Queen's guards announced, while another said, "alright mates! Clear out!" and the Queen and her party left.

"Wait, somebody save me!" Axlerod pleaded. "The Lorry's crazy! Keep away, you idiot!" He threaten Mater.

"Mater!" Finn warned that there wasn't much time left.

"Mater!" Holley said.

"Mater, if you don't hurry up, were ALL GONNA DIE!" I said.

"Someone _do something_!" Axlerod desperately shouted.

"_Drive away!_" A guard shouted to the few remaining guards.

Everyone braced for the explosion, so I did too. "Finn, you're like the dad I never had." I said with my eyes shut tight.

"You're insane, you are! **DEACTIVATE!**" Axlerod shouted.

For a few seconds I stayed wincing with my eyes shut tight while the computer on the bomb said, "_Bomb deactivated. Have a nice day, Sir Axlerod. *blip*_" I slowly opened my eyes to see guards swarming Axlerod. Mater used his tow cable to open his hood, revealing his engine.

"The engine from the photo." Finn said, smiling.

"It's a perfect match." Holley agreed.

"How did the tow truck figure it out!?" Axlerod asked.

"It's official. You're comin' to all my races from now on." McQueen told Mater.

"Now yur talkin'!" Mater said, and they bumped tires.

**No POV **

The guards began leading Axlerod down the ramp. He true to escape, and crashed into Holley. She cried out in pain and because of Axlerod's crash, crashed into Finn. The crash caused Finn's door to open. The door Annabel was leaning against. And Finn was right next to the edge of the platform. And Annabel fell. Off the platform...

Finn and Holley gasped. They were the only ones who saw Annabel fall. Holley spoke quickly, "I'll distract them go to Annabel thank me later!" She whispered. Finn nodded and drove off.

"Finn!" Mater said when he drove past and down the ramp. Mater followed him. "Is Holley okay?" he asked, worried.

"She's fine. She's faking because Annabel isn't." Finn explained, stopping when seeing Annabel.

She was lying on the ground, a big gash on her head. Her long blonde hair had been let down durring the fall, and was now lying around her head, her eyelids drooped.

"Oh no! Annie!" Mater explained. McQueen had followed Mater. He looked scared of Annabel, but was worried for her when he saw Mater cared about her.

"Mater... Where's Finn?" Annabel asked weakly.

"I'm right here, Annabel."

"Is Holley okay?" She asked.

"She's fine." Finn said, then added. "But you're not..."

Annabel's eyes started closing. "Annabel!" Finn exclaimed. "P...promise?" she whispered. The last thing Annabel saw before blacking out was Finn's worried face, and the last thing she heard, echoing in her mind as everything faded to black, was Finn saying, "_I promise I'll protect you._"

**Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! The last chapter's ending was too dramatic to but a long authors note... But I'll respond to reviews anyway because I'm so grateful for them. :) Oh, hey, if you guys have any friends that are Cars fans, would you recomend this story or any of my stories to them? :) I'm getting such great reviews I figured more people should read this! :D**

**Oh, and now the movie's pretty much over at the beginning of the chapter. Then the 'Adventures of Finn and Annabel' (XD) continue. **

**Also more swear words with *s in this chapter. Also, VERY IMPORTANT: _MY PARENTS ARE NOTHING LIKE ANNABEL'S PARENTS._ Just thought I'd clear that up. Annabel's parents are like Harry Potter's Aunt and Uncle. XD**

**CarsCars2Fanatic: Knowing Annabel, she's probably not. She is me, after all, :D and I'm horribly prone to accidents...:P Lol. And yet I've never had a broken bone... :? Yes! He is! :D :D :D**

**eylandria13: *hides mumbling 'please don't hurt me* Lol. You're welcome. :)**

**artsy0809: Yeah, it was horrible and cute, wasn't it? :(/:)**

**Mere: Why thank you. *bows* Here ya go! :D**

**Enjoy! _If you can... _  
**

Chapter 12

**Annabel's POV**

"Hey... get up..." a voice said. I groaned and rolled over.

"I said, wake up, girl! You never sleep in, what the h****'s the matter with you today!?" the voice yelled and snatched the blankets off me. I jolted up in my bed, only to see my dad.

"Hi, dad..." I mumbled and rubbed my eyes. Then my eyes widened as I realized something. "Finn!" I exclaimed, leaping out of bed.

"Your d*** toy is right here." he said, throwing my plush toy of Finn at me.

I stopped for a minute. Was...was that all a dream?

"Now get dressed and get your a** downstairs.

Maybe it was a dream... I thought as I headed downstairs after getting dressed. Maybe...

"HEY! I TOLD YOU TWO BOYS TO GET YOUR OWN BREAKFAST THIS MORNING!" my mom shouted to my brothers. Then she turned to me. "You too!" she told me.

"Okay." I said and grabbed a bagel out of the pantry, grabbed my backpack, and walked out the door.

I had nearly missed the bus. It was waiting there, about to drive away. I waved so my grumpy bus driver wouldn't leave, and ran over to it.

Once on, I sat in my regular seat near the back. It used to be the cool people sat in the back, but they changed it to the nerds and geeks becasue it got too bumpy over the years. I was pretty much both, so that's where I sat.

I sighed and took out my iPod. The ride to school was a long one, so I had a lot of time to think. For a minute I just stared at my Lightning McQueen iPod cover. I had gotten so close to him, I could touch him, at one point...

I was interrupted by Jane Dorgana, a girl part of a somewhat popular clique. "Why do you have that stupid iPod cover?" she asked in her snobby hugh-pitched voice.

"Becuase I like it." I answered simply to the girl in front of me.

"And the Flynn McShotgun wallapaper." she said with distaste.

"_Finn McMissile_." I growled.

"Well it's stupid. And it's not even a phone..." she said, holding up her expensive iPhone with a _very _sparkly cover. If you wanna be cool, you should like, just get rid of it. But...like that's ever gonna happen..." she teased. She tried to snatch my iPod away, but I was faster than her. She stuck up her nose at me, turned around, and sat down.

I put my headphones in and pushed the playlist "Cars." It played all the songs from Cars and Cars 2. I put it on shuffle, and 'Route 66' started to play.

Then I just sat in my seat and thought. Was it or wasn't it a dream? It seemed so real... Finn seemed so real... That fall off the platform seemed so real... I just couldn't believe it when I woke up this morning. The funny thing was..._I don't remember going to bed. _

I don't remember going to bed? The realization just hit me. M-maybe I had gotten into a fight with Alex and John yesterday and they knocked me out... Jeez, I hate my brothers... But... the last thing I remember was climbing that tree while camping... Maybe that was part of the dream. But maybe...

The bus suddenly came to a stop. I looked out the window and saw that we were at school. I paused 'Behind the Clouds' and put my iPod in my purple messenger bag.

On the way to my locker, I saw Aaron Broody watching me walk by. He smiled at me. I tried not to blush and gave a quick smile back. Aaron seems to be the only one in the school who's heard about why I'm a freak, and it's mean to me. Of course, all his friends trip me and tease me. I could care less.

I took my things out for first period, still thinking about my "dream." I closed my locker and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw that Aaron standing behind my locker door.

"Aaron!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, Annabel... You seem distracted today." he said.

"I-I do?" I asked. Was it really that obvious that a boy who barely knew who I was had noticed?

"Yeah. Just be careful." he said. "The guys could sneak up on you when you're distracted. I've seen what you can do to them if they try to mess with you." he added with a smile.

I laughed nervously. "Well, you know, sometimes they really get on my nerves..."

He smiled. "So what's on your mind?"

"Oh... Uh... I just... had this weird dream last night..."

"Lemme guess." he said. "Cars dream?"

I didn't respond to that.

"Don't worry, I'm not making fun of you." he said. "I think it's nice you like it. I like cars, myself. In general."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Wanna be a racecar driver after collage if I can... Like that's gonna happen, but..." he laughed. I laughed too.

"No way, I thought only little kids dreamed of racing besides me."

The bell rang, indicating it was time to go to class.

"Well, I gotta go." Aaron said.

"Me too."

"Catch you later?" he asked and I froze. I turned to look at him. He was smiling, and I realized he was serious. I smiled back. "Sure." I answered, and we went our seperate ways.

...

At lunch I sat at my regular table by myself in the back of the cafeteria. I sighed and took out my iPod. It's not like there were ever any teachers in the cafeteria... I usually listened to music as I ate. It helped me through the rest of the day.

I resumed 'Behind the Clouds' and started to eat the sandwich I had thrown together this morning before running out the door. I closed my eyes as the song finished, and 'Real Gone' came on. I always thought of Lightning saying "Ka-chow!" and showing off when this song played. Lightning led to Mater. Mater led to Finn. Finn led to...everything, I guess. From my "dream."

...

In gym I was told to be the goalie in soccer... **Again**... I was kinda fine with that. I wasn't really good at sports, (only fighting) so I didn't like to get yelled at for not being able to kick the ball hard enough. The only problem, then, is... Jane kicks super hard.

Halfway into the game, Jane kicked the ball. I tried to block it, and I did. With my head. I jusy lied on the gym floor as a few people gathered around me, while the rest didn't care... I saw Aaron as I felt myself loosing consciousness. Jeez, am I a geek, or what? How often does this happen...?

I could faintly hear voices. It sounded like I was listening from underwater.

_"Is Annie gonna be okay?" _I could barely make out what a southern voice asked.

_"I'm not sure..." _A soothing British voice replied sadly.

"_I done hope she ain't...dyin', or anythin'..."_ The southern voice said worriedly.

"_Mater, don't speak like that!_" A female British voice said. "_We're all worried enough as it is_."

"_Sorry, Miss Holley..._" the southern voice said sadly. Mater... Holley... I was in too much pain to think about who they were.

"_Holley, hand me another stiff bandage._" the male British voice comanded Holley, and I felt a thick cloth being wrapped around my leg.

"_So, Finn... I done figured we could hide her in a cozy cone until she's better. McQueen? How's that sound?_" Mater asked.

"_That sounds fine._" the new voice said. This must have been McQueen.

Then it hit me. Finn. Holley. Mater. McQueen. Either I'm dreaming again, or..._**it was never a dream.** _I realized the school day I just experienced was a dream of the memory of my school day before I went camping, and planned to run away. Which meant... I was back with Finn.

**Yay, no evil cliffhangers. HAHA! GOTCHA ALL THERE, DIDN'T I!? Review? :) Update soon! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back. :) Not gonna put a long author's note because I'm all really excited for you guys to read and I'm sure you are too! :D :D :D Oh, but I do have something to say. In the last chapter, I forgot to add, Annabel's life at school isn't like mine. I don't have a locker! XD But seriously, that's nothing like my life at school. I'm just kinda ignored and lonely at school without my friends with me...:P**

**Thank you reviewers!**

**Lunan95: Gotcha there! :D And I have NO idea... O.o**

**eylandria13: Lol! Neither have I...^^;**

**Mere: Lol, sorry! ^^; **

**Mimi: You're username is long and I'm lazy today...XD Haha, yeah I kinda would...:P And it's fine. :) *cyber hug***

**Enjoy!**

**Finn's POV**

Annabel was stirring as if she wanted to wake up. I hoped that meant she was alright. She was badly injured from that fall. A car would have been badly injured from that fall. I suppose humans are just more delicate than cars. (**AN: Lol, in Gnomeo and Juliet, Juliet's father calls her delicate, and her father is Michael Caine...Lolz**)

_"F...Fi...nn..._" she mumbled.

I looked behind me to see Holley in a conversation with Mater and McQueen, her attention away from me, so I whispered, "_I'm right here, Annabel. And I'll never leave you. I may be absent for short amounts of time, but, I promise I'll always return_." I looked behind me again. Still occupied. "_I'll be by your side whenever you've fallen. Be there when you need someone to love you. You don't have to worry because I'll protect you._"

**No POV**

Little did Finn know, Holley had heard him...

...

Annabel was still unconscious during the flight to Radiator Springs. Mater had convinced McQueen to let them hide her in there. Finn wasn't a doctor, but he said she may have a concussion. Holley agreed, and she got some medical supplies from a container inside Siddeley.

Once Mater's knighting ceremony was over-Finn was sitting impatiently throughout the whole thing worried for Annabel-Finn and Holley allowed McQueen and Mater to fly with them and Siddeley, while they arranged another jet to transport the rest of the residents that came.

Once back, the few tourists that had visited while their absence had about right had it with Lizzie, and were happy to have the rest of the store owners back. McQueen and Mater led Finn and Holley to the Cozy Cone Motel, where Finn and Holley placed Annabel, and Mater explained to Sally who Annabel was, and that she was injured and needed to be hidden, etc.

After Holley had convinced Finn Annabel would be fine, they went with Mater to introduce them to the town.

...

"I still can't believe you did that." Finn told Holley as they drove back to Siddeley to leave on their next mission while the race was still going on.

"Did what?" Holley asked.

"Said you were Mater's girlfriend."

Holley laughed. "Well, I am, now. At least now that I said." she said smiling.

"Mmhm..." Finn said, still not completely understanding.

"Oh, lighten up." Holley told him as they boarded Siddeley. "Mater said they'd take good care of her."

"I know, Holley, but..."

"But nothing. You said yourself we need to focus on the missions we're assigned." Holley said as Siddeley took off.

Finn sighed. "You're right. But...still...I just..."

"Finn...hey...she'll be fine. Mater just solved a huge mystery we couldn't get close to the answer of. He can take care of Annabel."

Finn still looked out the window, an unsure expression on his face.

"Finn. Focus. Here's the mission breifing." Holley said, pulling it up on her screen. Finn sighed and listened as she read, but he was still worried about Annabel... He shook it off for the time being. She'd be fine while they were gone, Finn kept telling himself. Mater would take good care of her.

...

**The Next Day...**

**Annabel's POV**

I groaned as light hit my eyes. My head and body really hurt, and I couldn't remember why. Maybe Alex and John picked a fight with me yesterday... Ugh, I hate my brothers so much...

I opened my eyes and was surprised to see... I was lying in a giant cone. Then I suddenly remembered why I ached all over.

In my mind I saw the memory of Finn. "_I promise I'll protect you_." then the memory ended right there. I must have blacked out... But wait, why am I in Radiator Springs? Then I remembered after I blacked out, the faint voices... The sound of a plane...

I looked down at myself. I was in my Lightning McQueen pajamas, and I had a thick bandage-the best thing a car could make for a human cast, I suppose-around my arm, leg, and I reached up and felt a softer one on my head. I glanced over at the alarm clock off to the side. 8:46pm.

The garage door quickly opened and closed as McQueen drove in.

"Annabel! You're awake!"

"L-L-Lightning McQueen?"

"That's me." he said smiling. "Oh man, Mater's gonna be so happy to know you're awake!"

Then I realized something. "Where's Finn!?" I asked, sitting up quickly, but winced and lied back down.

"He and Holley had to go on another mission." McQueen explained frowning.

"Oh... Um, Mr. McQueen?"

"Please, call me Lightning."

"Okay. Well... do you have any idea when he'll be back?"

"Gosh, Annabel, I'm really sorry, but I don't know..."

"Oh. Okay." I said, looking at the ground.

"If it makes you feel any better..." Lightning started to say and I looked up. "He really didn't wanna leave. He was really worried about you."

"He was?"

"Yeah. He said he'd be back for you as soon as he could."

I smiled. What did I say? Dad I never had.

"I'm gonna go get Mater!" Lightning exclaimed, and drove out.

When Lightning returned with Mater, he was sure happy to see me.

"Annie! Dad gum yur awake and alive!"

I laughed. "Hi, Mater."

""Whoops, I gotta go..." Lightning said. "Promised Sally I'd..." He started to say, but drove away before he could finish.

"So... Mater?" I asked.

"Yeah, Annie?"

"What... Happened?"

"Well, shoot, don'cha remember?"

"kinda..." I said.

"Well..." He started. "After we caught Axlerod,"

"After _you_ caught Axleord." I corrected, smiling.

Mater smiled too. "Right. Well, the guards started takin' 'im away, and he tried to escape. When tryin,' he done crashed inta Holley! She was fine, by the way. Then 'cause of Axlerod, Holley crashed inta Finn, and... His door done opened. And you fell... Then you done blacked out we we broughtcha here!"

"Mater, do you... Know where I'm hurt and how by any chance?"

"Well, I ain't sure about anywhere else, but ya'll done had a big gash on yur head after ya fell..."

I nodded.

"And I forget what Finn said 'bout yur leg... When he gets back we'll done know."

"Okay." I said, bit felt really tired when I did. Mater noticed.

"Finn also said ta make sure ya rest." Mater told me.

"Okay." I said, closing my eyes.

"Sweet dreams, Annie." Mater said then quietly drove out of the garage.

I did have sweet dreams. They were about Finn. But they were always fantasies that I always woke up from. But this time... They were real.

**Ya'll like? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Again, no long author's note. ;) But sorry this chapter's kinda short...:P **

**Thankya, reviewers!**

**Mrs. McMissile: Okay, okay, yeesh...XD**

**Lunan95: I happy! :D **

**CarsCars2Fanatic: Lol, I know EXACTLY how you felt. Once we were in the toy section of Wal-mart, and my brothers kept pointing out the Cars toys to me... Fangirl squeals could be heard through half the store. XD **

**artsy0809: Hehe, me too! :) **

**Enjoy! **

**No POV**

Mater had driven to the café after leaving Annabel. The residents were closing up town early that day because they'd been gone, so there were only a few strangling tourists, a few of them a group of Ferarris Luigi and Guido were keeping late than they wanted to stay.

"Mater!" Sheriff said, seeing him coming.

"Howdy, Sheriff!"

"Mind explaining to wish what in blue blazes is goin' on with..."

"Annabel?"

"Yeah."

Mater explained best he could that Annabel was from another world and their world was a movie, but now she was hurt.

"Annie would've done told it better..."

"So... She likes all of us?" Ramone asked.

"Yeah! A'course!" Mater answered.

"So, she'd be-a happy if we-a went-a to visit her?" Luigi asked after the slightly irritated Ferarris left.

"Yup!"

"What if I brought her something to eat?" Flo asked.

"Yeah-but she can't drink oil. It's gotta be food." Mater warned.

...

**Days later...**

"Well that mission went by quickly considering our last one..." Holley commented flying back to RS.

"Not every mission is the same length or as dangerous as others, Holley."

"I suppose." she said. "Hey where're here!" Holley exclaimed, feeling Siddeley start to land and seeing desert out the window below.

Holley flew a few feet off the ground while Finn drove.

"Finn, you're driving on the wrong side of the road." Holley said after a while.

"And you couldn't have told me this sooner because...?" Finn asked, switching lanes. Holley just laughed.

"Maybe you're just flying on the wrong side of the...sky...?" (**AN: Thanks to Worst Dream. Best Nightmare./XionKHLover for that.:D**)

Holley laughed again.

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't notice until now?"

"Well that proves we're both tired..." Finn said smiling.

"Not too tired to forget about Annabel, are you?"

"Never." Finn said, driving faster.

...

When Finn quietly drove into Annabel's cone, his hopes fell when she was just as he left her. Unconscious. But Mater had said she had been awake quite often recently, so he decided to sit there until she woke.

...

"Holley!" Mater exclaimed.

"Hello, Mater." Holley replied with a big grin.

"Aw man, is I glad yur back!" Mater said. Holley giggled.

"So Finn went to Annie?"

"Yep."

"He seemed really happy to hear she woke up when you was gone."

"Yes, so was I." Holley said smiling. "We were awfully worried about her. Especially Finn."

"Yeah... Why is that?" Mater wondered aloud.

"Why is what?" Holley asked.

"Why is Finn done always especially worried about 'er?"

Holley thought for a moment. "I think he's a bit... Attached to her more than we are. Sure, we care for her well-being, but Finn's the one who saved her. He learned about how her life was in her world. We're not sure, because she hasn't talked about them much, but we think her parents may have been abusive... And it's not like Finn ever got married or had any children... And Annabel doesn't have parents that love her... So I guess..."

"They're just dad gum perfect for each other." Mater finished.

...

Annabel least waking up, and Finn was getting a bit hungry, so he decided to come back in a little while.

He drove over to Flo's café, because Holley and Mater were sitting there.

"Hey, Finn!" Mater greeted. "How's Annie?"

"Still asleep." Finn replied.

"Huh... That's weird..." Mater said. "Well, 'slong you're here, ya hungry? Flo's done the best cook on Route 66!"

"Mater..." Flo scolded setting down some oil in front of he and Holley.

"Well ya are!"

"Thank you, Honey. So, Finn, right? Can I get you anything?"

...

"After Mater and Holley had told Finn about the tractors Mater "accidentally" let loose, ("Oh, is _that_ what all that racket outside was?" Finn had asked.) Finn went back to Annabel's cone, and heard music playing inside and he smiled.

"_Life is a highway... I wanna ride it all night long... If you're goin' my way, I wanna drive it all night long..._" Finn could hear Annabel singing along. It was a bit weak, but at least that meant she was awake. He smiled again and knocked on the door.

He heard the music shut off and Annabel say somewhat quietly, "It's open!"

Finn drove in, and Annabel's face it up. "Finn!"

Finn laughed. "How are you feeling, Annabel?"

"Eh...not good... But better..." She replied.

"Well at least you're awake." he said.

"Yeah." Annabel smiled. Then frowned. "Um... Finn?"

"Yes, Annabel?"

"When... I was out... I had a dream I went back."

"Went back?"

"To my world. And...it wasn't really a dream. It was more of a...nightmare..."

"Well, it was just a dream. I'm sure when we figure out how to send you back, it'll-"

"That's just it, Finn. I...I don't wanna go back."

**Dun dun dun... Review? :)**

**Oh, check out my profile, I've got a new poll. :) About which story I should start writing next! :D dA friends, I know you probably already did. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back! :) ...And in pain...:P So I'm working on this... Have fun reading... I'm so thankful to those who reviewed. **

**CarsCars2Fanatic: Lol! :)**

**eylandria13: Yep. Same name as here, if you wanna check out my art. :) Lol! Ikr? XD**

**crashthecat88: Aw, thank you! :) I read and reviewed. :D**

**artsy0809: She's sure gonna try. :) Thank you! :D**

**Mimi: Grr, darn you, Logan...XD**

**baby inuyasha13: As long as you're reading and enjoying. :)**

**Enjoy. If ya can... This chapter's kinda boring... :P Kinda. You may like. :)**

"You...don't want to find a way home?"

"No." Annabel answered sadly. "Finn, I like it here. I love it here! People-well, cars-actually care about me!"

"Annabel, I'm sure there was _someone _who cared for your well being." Finn reasured.

"Well..." Annabel started. "There was... never mind."

"Who?"

"No one." Annabel answered.

"Annabel, do you think you can lie to a spy?"

"I can try..." she asnwered flatly.

"Annabel."

"Okay! Okay! This...boy in my grade. He seemed to be the only one not making fun of me, or...tripping me in the hallways. And..."

"And?"

"Nothing." she said, and lyed back down. "I'm tired." she said.

Finn sighed. "Annabel, before the bomb went off..."

"I said you were like the dad I never had." she replied, not turned over to face him.

"So can't you tell me anything?" Finn asked.

Annabel sighed. "I...guess I kinda...sorta might... Have liked him..." she finally spit out.

"Oh, now, that't nothing to be ashamed of." Finn said cheerfully. "Perhaps he may have liked you, too, considering he was never treated you badly as everyone else did."

"I doubt it. Well...goodnight, Finn."

Finn was about to turn to leave but hesitated for a moment. He looked at Annabel. Her hair was down and laid around her pillow. She lied on her back, her eyes closed. Finn leaned down, kissed her forehead, said, "_Goodnight, Annabel_." and drove out.

After he left, Annabel opened her eyes, and smiled. Tears filled her eyes as she thought that in this world, there were people that loved her. '_I can barely remember the last time..._' she thought.

After Finn drove out of the cone, he jumped when he saw Holley standing next to it.

"Holley!"

"Hello, Finn."

"You startled me..." he said chuckling.

"Finn..." Holley said. "We need to talk."

Finn's smile fell. "About what?"

"About Annabel." she replied, leading him into an empty cone.

"Aren't these locked?" Finn asked, looking around.

"They can be easily broken into by an agent." Holley said.

"What about Annabel?" Finn asked.

Holley took a deep breath. "We need to find out how she got here, and how to send her back."

"Holley, we can't send her back."

"And why not? She's in danger here."

"She was in danger in her world, as well."

"Well, she needs to go. As much as I hate to say it, she can't stay here."

"Holley, she-"

"Finn! Would you ignore the feelings you have for her for a _minute _and just listen to reason!?"

"Miss Shiftwell!" Finn scolded.

Holley didn't respond.

"Holley, you said yourself her parents may have been abusive! She's told me when she goes to school she's made fun of and tripped, and such! She told both of us she wan't loved... Do you want her to go back to that?"

"Yes, in her world no one loves her. I suppose here you love her?"

"Yes!" Finn shouted, and Holley was taken aback, surprised by that answer. Finn surprised himself, too.

"You...what?"

"I suppose she's like the daughter I never had." Finn said quietly. "And I don't want her to leave. I don't want her to go somewhere she'd be miserable , either... Also... right before Axlerod's bomb went off... She said I was like the father she'd never had."

Holley just looked at him sympethetically. "Finn..."

"I know I'd be able to manage... Wait a moment..."

"What?"

"Since when are you my mother? Go do something with Mater, leave me alone..."

So Holley left.

...

Days later, Holley came around to agreeing that Annabel would probably be better off here. And Annabel was recovering pretty quickly. She found out that her ankle was indeed broken, all her arm had was a sprain, and a head injury that didn't do much damage except knocked her out, and a few other minor things. By now, her head and arm were better. Holley decided to go check to see how she was doing one afternoon.

"Hey, Holley." she greeted, not looking up from the small branches she was manipulating.

"Hello, Ann. What are you doing?"

"Making some crutches." she replied. "There." she said, holding up the completed one.

Holley smiled. "Nice." she said.

"So now when these are done, I can walk around with my broken ankle. When no tourists are around, of course."

"Well, glad to see you're doing fine." Holley said. Where did you get those branches?" She wondered aloud.

"Oh, Mater got them for me." she answered.

"That was nice of him. Well I better go tell Finn you're alright."

"Okay. Oh, and tell him I-never mind. Tell him I hope he's fine, too." Annabel said smiling.

...

"Holley," Finn said after the two of them sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Yes?" Holley asked, waiting for Mater to come back from towing someone by sitting with Finn.

"What would you think... What would you think if I were to... I don't know... Well, since Annabel... If she never finds a way back..."

"Are you saying you'd be willing to... Well, _adopt _her?"

"Well... Yes."

"I think," Holley started, then smiled. "You don't know how much Annabel would love that."

"So... Should we ask her if she ever has any intention of going back?" Finn asked.

"That'd be a good thing to start with."

...

"Annabel, we have something to ask you." Finn said, once the three of them were in Annabel's cone.

"Sure." Annabel nodded.

"Do you ever want to find a way back to your world?" Holley asked.

Annabel's smile fell. "What would make you think that?" she asked in barely a whisper.

"Nothing, we just-"

"I don't want to go back. Ever. You... you don't understand what it was like..." Annabel said, on the verge of tears.

"Ann, we don't want you to go back if you don't."

"Okay." she said, wiping her face. "It's just..."

"Annabel... were your parents..." Finn started.

"You know...abusive?" Holley finished.

Annabel, crying slightly, nodded.

"Oh, Annabel..." Finn said, reaching out to her with his tire.

"Finn has something that'll make you feel better." Holley said. Annabel looked between the two of them.

"What?" said said, looking at Finn questionally.

"Are you _positive _you never wish to return to your world." Finn asked one last time.

"Yes." she answered confidently.

"How would you like it if... If I were to adopt you?"

**How do ya think Annabel reacted to that? If you answered like she just got asked to be married, you answered correctly. XD**

**If ya'll like my stories, and want me to write more, I have _3_ big ideas! So visit my profile and vote which story I should start first!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back! Well, actually I've been back. I've been working on all my stories & drawing almost constantly. Just check here and dA. :) **

**This chapter is dedicated to Mere and her family. Love ya, buddy. Still prayin'.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed. They really mean a lot to me. :) And 7 of 'em! _7!_ **

**artsy0809: Yeah, I wonder what it must be like for kids who are abused...:(**

**CarsCars2Fanatic: I do that EVERYDAY. The other day I got a 95% on my math quiz. Squeal. Weird looks. Average day for me. XD**

**eylandria13: Thank you. :) Lol, still love the sound of that. :D I can just imagine one of those announcers saying, "_The Adventures of Finn amd Annabel!_" XD**

**Mere: Hahaha. :) **

**Lunan95: GASP! That'd be so cool! :D They's become great friends! **

**crashthecat88: I'll take that as a compliment. :D**

**Mimi: OMG YES! But if I had a choice between Finn and Giroro, I'd choose Finn. Definantly. :D **

Chapter 16

"A-adopt? Me?" Annabel asked.

Finn and Holley smiled.

"Why?"

"Because...well...I've come to really care about you, Annabel. And if you're not going to return to your world..." Finn said.

Annabel still stared at him in shock, then slowly broke into a huge smile. "The last time someone actually cared about me... I was so little... I can barely remember..."

"What do you mean, Ann?" Holley asked.

"Well... My parents-my real parents- passed away when I barely two. And I was adopted by these people..."

"Oh, Annabel..."

"That doesn't matter, now." Annabel said shaking her head, then looked up at Finn, and hugged him. "I love you, Finn." She said.

"I love you as well, Annabel."

"Awww..." Holley said. They looked at her. "Now if you'll excuse me," she said, smiling even bigger, "I have a date with Mater."

...

"Mater, Mater, guess what!" Annabel exclaimed goof as fast as she could on her crutches after his date with Holley was over. No tourists were around either, of course.

"Howdy, Annie! Dad gum, why's you so excited?"

"Finn adopted me!"

"Dad gum! No way!"

"Yes way! And I'm so happy! I don't have to go back to my world!"

"Yahoo!" Mater said as Annabel hugged him.

"Hey! I done got a idea!"

"What?"

"How 'bout ya come tractor tippin' with me!"

Annabel's face lit up. "Really?"

"Sure! Let's see..." Mater said, looking up at the sky. It was getting dark. "Meet me in front of my yard. I'll see if McQueen can come, too."

"Okay! See ya later, Mater!" She said. "Later Mater..." She said chuckling.

"That's funny right der." Mater said. "Ya know what, Annie? We make a good team."

Annabel smiled, then realized something. "Hey, why don't we go ask Finn. He is technically my dad now, after all."

"Good idea."

...

"Tractor tipping?" Finn echoed.

"Yeah! I saw in the first movie. It's fun!" Annabel said.

"Yeah! Well, 'slong as Frank don't getcha." Mater said.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? I mean, tourists could come in the night and with your ankle..."

"She'll ride in mah backseat on the way, and back." Mater said.

"And in your backseat if we wake up Frank?"

"Yeah. Then, too."

"Also, Lightning's coming with us." Annabel said.

"...alright. You should go have some fun after being cooped up in that cone." Finn said smiling.

"Thanks, Finn!" Annabel said, hugging him. Then looked up, and corrected, "Dad."

Finn smiled, the same look on his face as Mater had on his when Holley said her dent was valuable.

"See ya later, Annie!" Mater said, and drove off backwards.

...

"So what happens if Frank actually catches us?" Annabel asked as they drove to the tractor field.

"He never answers that, don't bother asking." Lightning told her.

"Alright, so... Okay."

"So y'all done know the rules?"

"Um... Mater? This didn't occur to me sooner like it should have, but... I don't have a horn. Or an engine to rev. Or anything."

"Hmm... Well, shoot, I'm sure you'll done think a' somethin'

"Okay."

"Well here we are!" Mater exclaimed. "Ready...go!"

Mater and Lightning drove down into the field. Mater let Annabel out, and they looked around.

"Mater, you go first." Lightning said. "You okay with that, Annie?" He asked.

"Sure." Annabel replied, and she and Lightning watched as Mater snuck up to a tractor.

"Watch how the pro done does it, ladies..." He said, then honked.

The tractor was startled awake, and fell over. The three of them laughed.

"Alright, my turn!" Lightning said. He snuck up to a tractor and revved his engine. Not loud enough to wake up all the tractors, of course. Just one.

This one fell backwards followed by more laughs.

"Annie?" Mater said. Annabel snuck up to a tractor as quietly as her crutches would let her. She thought about the first movie and how Lightning was in this exact situation. She glanced back at Mater. He motioned with his tire to go. Lightning laughed. "Déjà vu, guys..."

Annabel looked back at the tractor. She took a deep breath, and screamed.

The tractor in front of her flipped backwards...as well as all the others.

The three of them were silent for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"Déjà vu, indeed!" Annabel said in between laughs.

Just then some angry mooing was heard in the distance. The three looked at each other. "Frank." They all whispered. Annabel jumped into Mater's backseat, and Lightning and Mater drove away just as Frank came through the bushes.

"Oh yeah, defiantly déjà vu!" Annabel yelled to Lightning, who agreed. "Is everyone's first time tractor tipping who's not familiar with it like this!?" He asked laughing.

"Well I know one thing! Mater!? What time is it!?" Annabel shouted over the noise Frank was making.

"Uh...almost ten!" Mater yelled in reply.

"Finn's going to kill is if I'm not back soon!" Annabel yelled.

"Yeah, that is for sure! C'mon, Mater! Faster!"

**So... How about them reviews? :3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, I'm back! I'm so sorry I took so long! I've actually had this done for a while. I was just too lazy-uh, I mean busy to upload it. ^^; Well here it is! So I bet you're all like, "oh, this story's nice. Oh, it's coming **  
**to an end. Nice ending." Well, you're WRONG! :D**

**And again, the rating, it says for K+, may contain minor language, or something like that... Anyway, yeah. **

**Thankya reviewers! :D I got a lot, yay! **

**Lunan95: Almost... But not quite! :D**

**CarsCars2Fanatic: Lol! And thanks! :)**

**ilikadachocolate: I'm glad you like it! :)**

**artsy0809: Lol! Do that all the time. ;) And then my brothers slap me all the time... If not **  
**physically verbally... :P**

**Mere: More than happy to. :) And you very welcome. I'm so glad you liked the chapter! :)**

**Sahara Amethystina: Thank you! :) And thanks for reviewing, it means a lot. Oh, but you must! The 2nd **  
**movie has Finn in it! :D **

**Mimi: I promise if I'm ever adopted by a talking spy car I'll convince him to kidnap you and adopt you, too. **  
**XD**

**And I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes in this chapter. I typed it on my iPod, then emailed it to myself and copied and pasted it here, so the lines were all whacky and I have no idea...:P I think I fixed all of it. But just in case, I apologize. And when... I'll say at the end. ;)**

Chapter 17

"Why are you leaving again?"

"Annabel, it's not a choice, I have to. I wish I didn't, but you'll be fine here, you'll have Mater to keep you company-"

"Okay, okay... But Finn, what if-"

"Annabel..."

Annabel sighed. She gave Finn and hug.

"Remember you can take your cast off in a few days." Finn reminded her. She nodded, and watched Finn and Holley board Siddeley.

She looked back at Mater, standing behind her. He smiled at her, so she gave one back.

They both looked at Siddeley.

"Bye, Sid." Annabel said.

"Bye, Annabel. Don't worry, I'll have Finn back as soon as possible."

"Thanks, Sid." She said. She and Mater saw Finn glancing out the jet window. They looked up and waved. Finn smiled and waved back, thenSiddeley took off.

...

Days later...

"So whaddya wanna do, Annie?" Mater asked Annabel, who was in backseat, while driving through town after getting her cast off. Annabel still couldn't believe she's been in the Cars world for so long.

"Hm... I dunno! What do you usually do for fun?"

"Well I like tractor tip-"

"Uh besides tractor tipping."

"Well... Lemme done think here..."

"Hey, Lightning! Where're you going?" Annabel called to Lightning who was driving by.

"Oh, I'm going to practice."

"Can I come?"

"Sure!"

...

Annabel sat off to the side of Willie's Butte watching Lightning race around. She thought back to the first movie to the first time he raced here-right into the cactus patch.

She watched as he really has perfected that turn. Annabel smiled, then frowned, thinking. She wished that she could race... Oh well. She thought. I'm not a car, I'm a human. I'm lucky enough to be here.

"How was that, Annie?" Lightning called, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Great! You're not kidding when you say you're speed!"

Lightning laughed. "Hey... What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing... I was just thinking... it'd be cool if I could race. But that's obviously not happening."

Lightning thought for a moment. "Wanna know what it feels like to be speed?" He asked with a smile. Annabel broke into a huge grin and nodded.

She got into Lightning, and he drove over to the starting line.

"Hold on tight, Annie." Lightning said. "You wanna say the words?"

Annabel smiled bigger. "Ready... Set... Keep gettin' set... Keep setting... Keeeeep setting..."

"Annie..." Lightning said laughing.

"GO!" Annabel yelled, and Lightning was off.

Annabel was smiling as big as when she and Finn were driving away from Grem and Acer in the Tokyo airport. She'd decided she loved the feeling of going fast.

"Whoohoo! This is awesome!" She yelled. Lightning laughed.

Lightning skidded to a stop by the finish line.

"Dude, I agree with Mater, you're the greatest race car in the world."

Lightning laughed. "Don't let Francesco hear you say that! Wait... On second thought..."

Annabel laughed. "I'll be sure to tell him when I never meet him."

"McQueen!" Said a voice in the distance.

Lightning turned. "No way..."

"What?"

"Speak of the devil." Lightning said.

"What!? Francesco!?"

"Unfortunately."

"...well crap..." Annabel said.

"McQueen! How's life in the slow lane?" Francesco taunted, now closer.

"You mean fast." Lightning said. "You see this track? I can go around it in thirty seconds."

"Wait, what? No you can't." Annabel whispered.

"No you can't! That is impossible! Let-a Francesco show you how it's-a done!" Said Francesco, and he took off.

"Lightning? Does he know how to turn on dirt?"

"No." Lightning said, smiling with a satisfied look. Lightning slowly drove in Francesco's direction, just in time for he and Annabel to get a clear view of Francesco turning...or trying to.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Francesco screamed, panicking. He fell into the cactus patch with a crash.

"Owwww..." He groaned. "Francesco is-a hurt very badly..."

Lightning and Annabel laughed. "Just like my first time on this track."

"McQueen! You-a tricked Francesco!"

Lightning laughed again. "Annie, stay here and watch Francesco. I'll go get Mater."

"Annie!? Mater!?"

"I'm Annabel, Mater's the tow truck." Annabel said, now sitting cross-legged at the edge of the cliff.

Francesco looked up. "WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" He exclaimed seeing Annabel.

"Oh, can it, Frankie." She said. "I'm from another world. Want me to tell you the story? 'Cause I don't. To be honest your my least favorite character."

"What? Character? Hey! What do you-a mean least favorite!?"

Annabel laughed.

"Don't worry Mr. San Francisco, I gotcha!" Mater called driving to the edge. "Howdy, Annie!"

"Hey, Mater." Annabel greeted.

"Francesco is-a so confused..."

"Can it, Frankie." Annabel said once again.

Lightning and Mater exchanged a glance, and burst down laughing.

"You cannot-a let that-"

"Her." Lightning corrected in between laughs.

"-Her speak-a to-a Francesco like-a that! Or-a call me that!" Francesco complained. "How-a old is-a she, anyway?" He asked angrily.

Lightning opened his mouth to answer, then stopped. "I dunno... Annie, how old are you?"

"Thirteen." She answered.

"Even worse! You cannot-a let a child speak-a to-a Francesco like-a that! Who-a is responsible for-a her?" Francesco continued.

"Well at the moment, us." Lightning said, exchanging a glance with Mater.

"What do-a you mean, 'at-a the moment'?" Francesco repeated.

They were interrupted by the sound of a sleek silver and black jet flying overhead.

Annabel looked up and grinned. "Moment's over!" She said happily, and started running in the direction where Siddeley was going.

"Annie!" Mater called after her.

"Mater, it's fine. From here to where Sid usually lands there aren't any tourists." Lightning said. "...but you probably should go after her in case Finn doesn't know that and gets mad." He said after a while, and Mater sped off calling after Annabel.

...

Meanwhile at CHROME Prison, Professor Zündapp was thinking.

"Hey! Professor Z! Whatcha thinkin' about?" Grem asked.

"That girl..."

"What about 'er?" Acer asked.

"That experiment we did out at the oil platform... Could that have been the cause of her coming to this world?"

"It certainly could be." Axlerod answered.

"Hey! Hey, you! Yes!" Zündapp called to a guard. "I need to call someone!"

"This is CHROME Prison, you don't get to call anyone." He replied.

"It's McMissile." He said.

"What?" The guard said, clearly confused.

Zündapp hastily explained that it was about a girl. The guard reached Finn, who had to calm Annabel down-who was jumping around at the fact they could go get ice cream at Flo's café-to answer his car phone, didn't like the fact it was from CHROME Prison.

"Hello?"

"Mr. McMissile? Axlerod and Zündapp said they have something important to tell you."

"Tell them I don't care the slightest."

"Sir, Zündapp said, and I quote, 'tell him it's important. Tell him it's about the girl, the child.'"

Finn stopped breathing. He hesitated before saying, "put them on."

Moments passed. The first thing Finn said to the two prisoners was, "This better be good."

"Please, McMissile. It's important. Be grateful we're telling you about this." Zündapp said.

"Telling me what?" Finn demanded.

"About the girl." Axlerod said.

"What about Annabel?" Finn asked, suddenly concerned.

"Well... We're quite positive how she came to this world." Axlerod stated.

"What? How?"

"An experiment we were doing... The night you came to the oil platforms, actually." Axlerod explained. "...it failed."

"Failed experiments usually explode." Zündapp pointed out sadly. Finn guessed whatever they were working on exploded and either hurt or scared Zündapp.

"Yes, alright, but... Anyway," Axlerod said.

"In short..." Zündapp started. "The girl's molecules will slowly start dissolving until she disappears."

"WHAT!?" Finn exclaimed.

"If you care about her, you should probably bring her over here so we can see if the process has begun. We think we have a way to stop it..." Axlerod said.

"You think?"

"Pretty sure. But," Zündapp continued. "If the process has progressed too much, we will not be able to help."

"So it's best you bring her as soon as possible." Axlerod suggested. Finn hesitated for a moment.

"...alright." He said, then spoke quickly, "But if this is a trick of any kind to hurt-"

"McMissile, we've got life-sentences in probably the most secure prison in the world. And we don't have anything to loose."

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Finn said.

"Why would we try anything?" Zündapp finished for Axlerod.

"...I'll be watching your every move."

**Dun dun dun. So... Yeah, my molecules are gonna slowly start devolving until they're completely gone. Normal day for me. XD **

**So what I was going to add to my apology was if I messed up on Francesco's grammar. I know a few times I forgot to make him speak in the third person. I think I fixed all that, too. But You never know...:P**

**Review? :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm baaaa-aaack! :3 Miss me? No, of course not, you missed Annabel. XD LOOPHOLE! I'm Annabel so you missed me! XD Sorry for the long wait. :P School has been a pain in the bumber, and I got a fever today and feel so very crappy...-_- But since I finished watching Cars 1 &2, finished my chicken noodle soup with noodles in the shapes of Mater, Lightning, Sally, Fillmore, Guido, and Doc, and want to sit in the dark so I don't wanna read, I decided to work on this. :)**

**Thanks a bunch to those who reviewed and/or followed and/or favorited! Not going to respond to them, because, well, like I said... Feelin' crappy...:P Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 18

"Annabel," Finn said noticing Annabel's appearance for the first time. "Where on Earth have you been?"

Annabel looked down at herself to see she was covered in dust and dirt. She exchanged a glance with Lightning who had driven up a few moments ago.

"Uh..." They both said.

"I wasn't watching Lightning race!" Annabel said, the same way Mater tells the Sheriff he wasn't tractor tipping when the tractors stampede the town.

Finn sighed and put his hood in his tire. "Well, we need to find a way to get you cleaned up."

"Without just water?" Annabel asked, feeling her not-so-clean hair. "Water without soap doesn't clean very well..."

"I've got an idea!" Lightning said.

"What?"

"Well, Annabel can't use car soap, right?"

"Yes..." Finn said, not sure where Lightning was going with this.

"Well, there's a certain soap made for newborn cars." He explained. They all thought for a moment.

"Worth a shot?" He asked. They all nodded in agreement.

"So I'll just drive to a store out of town and-"

"Stickers? Maybe I should go." Sally cut in, who had been there long enough to hear why he was leaving.

"Why? I'm just going to... Oh..." He said. "Right..." They both knew he'd he swarmed by fans if he went somewhere as simple as a supermarket.

Sally smiled, and drove away.

...

"Yup, this is exactly like the stuff I use back home." Annabel said, after pouring a bit of the soap in her hand.

"Yes! I was right! In yo face!" Lightning yelled to no one in particular. Then started doing a little dancing saying, "I was right, I was right, I was right..." Then he noticed everyone was looking at him strangely-except for Annabel of course, who thought this was normal behavior.

"Well I'm gonna go get clean, now." Annabel said and walked off.

...

By the time the day was almost over, Annabel had taken a bath, washed all her clothes, gotten fabric from Flo that had been in the café's basement to make some new clothes, awkwardly explained to Finn and a few other cars that a human without clothes is like a car's undercarriage, and Mater had mysteriously disappeared...

"Where's Mater?" Finn wondered aloud. He and Annabel were standing by the edge of town.

Annabel opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by none other than Mater.

"Hey, hey, listen! If anyone asks we's was out smashin' mailboxes, okay!?" He said, then drove off.

"W-what?" Finn said, looking after Mater. Annabel smiled and stepped off the road.

"You might wanna get out of the way." Annabel said, a huge grin smeared across her face. Finn obeyed when he heard the moos of a stampede of tractors. He looked in shocked horror as the tractors drove by.

"Not again!" Lightning exclaimed.

"Mater!" Sheriff yelled.

"I wasn't tractor tippin'!"

"Then where did all these gol darn tractors come from!?"

"Uh...!"

"Again?" Finn asked.

"Oh, sure, I bet this happens all the time. Just like Sarge and Fillmore's wake up call argument." Annabel said, still smiling.

"Oh, just round them up!" Sheriff exclaimed angrily at Mater.

"Okie dokie!" Mater said, and started swinging his tow hook around.

Finn turned his attention back to Annabel.

"Um, Annabel, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah?" She asked, still smiling, turning her attention away from Mater's amusing tractor-rounding technique.

"We need to take a trip."

"Oo, where?" She asked, smiling bigger.

Finn looked at her for a second. He didn't want to believe what Zündapp and Axlerod had told him was true. Annabel's innocent smiling face... It couldn't be true.

"London."

Finn didn't think it was possible, but she smile even bigger. Then her smile fell.

"How long will we be gone?"

"Hard to say." Was all he said. He honestly didn't know if they would come back at all...

"Could... Could we do something before we leave?"

Finn wanted to leave as soon as possible, but if it was too late... "Of course. Though we'll have to leave right after, alright?"

"Okay." Annabel said, her bouncy happiness back. "I wanna go up to Wheel Well. You know, just to look over the cliff and see the waterfall."

Finn smiled. "Why don't you try out those skates we created a while ago? There aren't any tourists here today, so no one will be at the restaurant."

Annabel grinned. "Really?" Finn smiled. "We can test them now?" she asked. A while ago, the two of them had worked together in making rollerskates with some spy technology so Annabel could "drive" and go as fast as a car.

Annabel slipped the skates on, and shifted from foot to foot, making sure they were on correctly.

"Ready?"

Annabel grinned. "Let's go."

...

**Annabel's POV**

I was having a blast. Testing out the skates was a great idea. Finn was smiling quite a bit, too. I laughed as I purposely drove close to him, forcing him to drive through a puddle.

Funny... I thought. That's what Sally did to Light-"Ah!" I exclaimed, and narrowly missed a puddle of water.

"Ha ha!" I said triumphantly, then cried out in surprise when Finn kicked up a bit of mud at me. He laughed and I drove behind him, running into a pile of leaves.

"Where does all the leaves and mud come from?" I exclaimed, laughing, considering this is exactly what happened to Lightning and Sally.

I drove in front of Finn, recognizing the terrain from the movie and knowing we were somewhat close to the waterfall.

Soon the waterfall came into view. If I thought it looked breath-taking in the movie, boy, there were _no _words to describe how it looked in person. The falling water looked like a cascade of sparkles as the sun reflected off of it. I slowed down as I looked up at it in awe. "Driving" under it, I closed my eyes, held out my arms, and just felt the glittery mist fall around me, cooling me from the hot sun along with the wind I felt from going fast.

I must look like an idiot... I thought, chuckling, remembering Finn was behind me. I looked back, and he looked just as happy as I did. Either from seeing the waterfall, seeing me happy, or both. He sped up next to me, and we both smiled big as we went faster.

We soon came to Wheel Well. I sighed. It was great being here. Never in my life had I thought I would... Would ever be able to come here. Sure, I've had fantisies about it, but... Oh, this is awesome.

"We really must be heading back, soon." Finn said, though he was still smiling.

I stood near the edge watching the sun slowly go further and further under the horizon. I happily sighed again. "Alright." I said. "In a little bit."

It was already a bit dark when we reached Wheel Well, so it didn't take long for the sun to go down. Once it did, I sat leaning against Finn as we gazed up at the stars.

I yawned, and Finn declared it was time to go. I agreed, and he suggested we drive back with me in his backseat. I sleepily crawled through his door, and he was off.

...

When I woke up I looked around, realizing I was in Siddeley, flying through the night sky. I saw my backpack, and another bag I made to hold more stuff nearby. I glanced over at Finn. He was worridly gazing out the window.

"Finn?" Finn turned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he said with a smile. "I'm alright." he reasured.

I inspected him. His smiled seemed forced. I shook it off. I was too tired.

"You should probably go back to sleep." he said.

"What time is it?"

"A little after two in the morning, Radiator Springs time. We had just flown over the east coast of the U.S. a while before you woke up."

I nodded. "Well, goodnight." I said, and lied back down.

"Goodnight."

**NO, FINN AND ANNABEL ARE NOT FALLING IN LOVE. THEIR DRIVE WAS MERELY FATHER/DAUGHTER FLUFF. Understood?**

**Dun dun dun... Off to London! ...Where's Sid when you need 'im?**

**Siddeley: Here I am! LONDON, HERE WE COME! LONDON, HERE WE COME! WE ARE COMING TO LAND IN YOUR AIRPORTS! LONDON, HERE WE COME! LONDON, HERE WE COME! WE ARE COMING TO-**

**Finn: Alright, that's enough. **

**Sid: Why don't you ever let me finish my 'here we come' song? :(**

**Finn: Well... It's quite annoying...**

**Sid: D: **

**Burnnnnn... I liked it, Sid. :3**

**Review? **


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm baaaaaa-aaaack! Again! Still kinda sick. :P But better. :) Still got strep throat but my fever broke(for now:( ) at least. :) So I update! Yay! I've got a bad headache and can't sleep so I'm typing this as 11 at night...-_- On a random note, I can hear my dad snoring in the other room! XD**

**THANKZYAZ 2 REVIEWERS! Sorry still not feelin' well and tired besides the fact I can't sleep. *shrug* Accept my thanks, anyway, please! :3 **

**As of right now, this story has ****_95 REVIEWS! _****Happy fangirl moment. *giggle***

**Enjoy! Back to a dramatic story line here... **

Chapter 19

"Daaaaddy, when we be there?" Annabel was asking the next morning.

"I told you, any minute!" Finn said laughing. "Siddeley, tell her!"

"Any minute, Annabel." Siddeley said, laughing as well.

Annabel plopped down where she slept.

"Use this as a time to practice patience, why don't you?" Finn suggested.

Annabel responded with a pouting look but obeyed. She sat in silence as they felt Siddeley descend. He landed and Annabel remained silent. His ramp lowered...and Annabel shot up like a rocket.

"Okieokieokie let's go now!" Annabel said to Finn jumping from foot to foot. Finn playfully rolled his eyes and opened his door. Annabel dove in. "Mush, Daddy!"

"Excuse me?" Finn said, eyelid raised.

"Please drive, Finn?" Annabel tried, and Finn drove off.

"See you in due time, Sid." Finn said.

"Bye, Finn! Good luck!" Siddeley said before flying away again.

...

"CHROME Prison?" Annabel read on the building, clearly confused. "Finn, why are we here?"

"They can explain it better." Finn replied.

"You didn't... Tell CHROME about me, did you?" Annabel asked, fear in her voice.

"No, of course not." Finn said. "Just... You'll see when we speak with them."

...

"Zündapp and Axlerod!?" Annabel exclaimed. "Nononononono Finn I don't wanna-"

"Annabel, calm yourself."

"But I don't wanna-"

"Annabel." Finn whispered, nodding to a guard dismissing him, and driving into the isolated room Axlerod and Zündapp had been put in for Finn to talk to them.

Finn glared at them. "Remember my warning-"

"McMissile, we won't try anything..." Zündapp said, annoyed at Finn's distrust.

"You brought her, correct?" Axlerod asked.

"Of course. Annabel, they're chained to the wall at the moment, come on out."

Annabel reluctantly stepped out of Finn. Zündapp drove over to her as far as he could.

"Hm..." He said.

"Uh..." Annabel said, a mixture of fear and confusion on her face.

"Tell me, is anything... Slowly disappearing?"

Annabel raised an eyebrow. "That is the weirdest question I have ever heard." She stated, then looked back at Finn.

"Would you mind explaining to Annabel why I brought her here?" Finn suggested coldly.

"We are certain you came to this world by an experiment we were doing out at the oil reserve." Axlerod explained.

"So...you brought me here?"

"By accident a failed experiment."

"That exploded..." Zündapp said.

"Yes, we know it exploded, Zündapp." Axleord said, annoyed. "Anyway... We believe your molecules will slowly start resolving until there's nothing left."

Annabel's eyes widened. "W-what?" She looked back at Finn. He nodded sadly. "Bu-bu-bu-but... Wh-what-what can we..."

"If the process hasn't started yet or hasn't progressed too far, we believe we can stop it." Zündapp told her. "So has anything been slowly disappearing?"

"I thought I was going crazy, but my hair seems to have been getting shorter..." Annabel said, feeling her long ponytail. "My fingernails haven't been growing, either..." She added, inspecting her fingers, wiggling them.

Zündapp and Axlerod exchanged a glance.

"Only one problem." Axlerod said.

"And what would that be?" Finn asked.

"All of our experiment things are still at the platforms." Zündapp said.

"So... We have to go all the way out there?" Finn asked.

Axlerod pointed to Annabel with his tire. "If you want to save her."

**Dun dun dunnnnn. Sorry for the short chapter. :P Just wanted to get this updated before tomorrow when my mom is forcing me to do all my absent work...Review? **


	20. Chapter 20

**Muuuuuuhahahahahahhaha! I have no idea why I just did that... :? Aaaaaaaaanywho, I'm feelin' really dramatic today, so... Brace yourselves for what your gonna read. Oh thaaaaaat's why I laughed evily... Anyways, so, migraine, stomach ache, body aches, sleepy... No responding to reviews. My deepest apologies. Eh, what the heck. I'm so grateful for them, fine! :3 THANK YOU! **

**Sahara Amethystina: Hehehe, you'll see... *cue evil laugh* **

**eylandria13: haha, made me laugh. :) **

**artsy0809: haha, it all depends if Zünnie and Axie are actually helping... Tank u! :3**

**Lunan95: Yay, I'm glad! :D We'll see...3:) Yay, he is! :D :D :D**

**Sweetsong128: Haha, don't worry! Good part continues! :) **

**Kitty(Guest): Thanks! :D **

**Ennnnnnnjoy! :3 If you caaaaannn...3:) **

Chapter 20

"Finn, they can't be serious..." Annabel said for the third time.

"Annabel, as much as I hate to say it, they are." Finn said once again, and Annabel sighed and looked out Siddeley's window.

"So I'm... Just gonna disappear?" She quietly said, staring at her hands.

"Unless these two thugs can help... Come on. What will make you feel better at the moment?"

"Watching Cars 2?" She asked with a cute begging expression. Finn playfully rolled his eyes.

"Annabel, you're in the Cars would for crying out loud, and yet you still want to watch the movies?" He asked, followed by an energetic nod from Annabel. Finn sighed and chuckled. "Alright."

Soon Annabel was sitting in the corner, watching Cars 2 on a small device. Finn rolled over to watch for a second.

"Huh, I do look pretty awesome there, don't I?" He chuckled.

"And that's why you're my favorite." Annabel said. "You wanted to know what your theme song sounded like?"

"Oh, now I have a theme song?" Finn asked. "What else is there for me?"

"That's about it. Oh, you get to be second biggest on the cover." Annabel said, waving the cover in front of him.

Finn drove over to the prison/storage area underneath where you're usually inside Siddeley, where they were keeping Axlerod and Zündapp for the flight.

"When we get there you better not try anything." Finn warned. Again.

"McMissile, please! Keep telling us and we will!" Axlerod exclaimed, annoyed.

"And it will probably explode..." Zündapp murmured.

"Quit it with the failed experiment explosions!" Axlerod shouted.

"I just want to make it clear, if you try anything-"

"We TOLD you already," Axlerod reassured. "Nothing."

Finn glared and went back up to Annabel. Axlerod and Zündapp heard, "Mater! Tow Mater, that's who. Is here ta help ya!" And the hatch closed.

"He still doesn't believe us." Zündapp pouted.

"Well," Axlerod said. "We HAVE been lying to him..."

"So made up your mind on a plan?" Zündapp asked. "Are we just going to let her disappear or kill her for McMissile to watch?"

"We'll kill both of them, obviously."

"I've got an idea!"

"What? And if it fails will you complain about an explosion?"

Zündapp glared at him. "We let McMissile watch the girl "die", then when he thinks she's dead we'll kill him, then when she knows he's dead we'll let her slowly disappear."

"Sounds an awful lot like Romeo and Juilet." Axlerod grumbled in distaste. "Except without the suicide. Instead murder."

"They should make a version like that..." Zündapp said, and Axlerod agreed.

"So it's a plan?" He asked his boss.

"A brilliant one."

...

They soon came to the oil rig.

"Hm...lala lala laaaa... Oh, here it is." Axlerod said, finding the right door.

Annabel turned away from the ocean, and Finn and Zündapp turned from glaring at each other.

Once inside, Zündapp pushed a statue of a lemon, revealing a secret panel of buttons.

"What's with all the lemon themed stuff?" Annabel asked. "I mean, isn't that an insult to you to be called a lemon? Now everything you have is decorated in a fruit?"

They ignored her as the watched a secret trap door open. Axlerod peered in, and immediate lept back.

"Zündapp, you imbecile! Wrong door! Close it! Close it!" He screamed just as a shark came jumping up, but the door slammed down just in time. Axlerod breathed a sigh of relief, and Zündapp pushed the second button.

Axlerod had his back turned to the trap door. "That better not be the-" he started to say, but was interrupted by the door slamming as soon as Zündapp saw a few pieces of confetti fly out.

"No, of course not, sir." He said, chuckling nervously. He pushed the button all the way off to the right. Another door opened, and Axlerod peered into it. There was a ramp that went down for who knew how long.

"This way, please." He said. Zündapp went first, then Axlerod, then Annabel and Finn.

"So we believe we can stop the process by..." Zündapp started to say, but trailed off and looked at his boss, who nodded. Zündapp smiled. "Doing this:" he said, and pushed a button, causing Finn and Annabel to suddenly appear in glass cages hanging from the ceiling.

"Hey!" Annabel exclaimed, voice muffled through the glass.

"Zündapp!" Finn shouted. Zündapp just laughed, and Axlerod joined him.

"And now to dispose of you both once and for all." Axlerod said, and pushed another button, and Annabel's cage fell to the floor, causing her to loose balance.

"Ow..."

"Hey, don't worry, once we kill you, you won't feel anything." Zündapp said in his I-kill-children-everyday-no-big-deal tone, not taking his eyes off what he was doing.

Annabel crossed her arms and both she and Finn glared.

"Aw, father like daughter." Axlerod said in a mocking tone, seeing their glares of hate were the same.

...

"Can I have a muffin?" Annabel asked.

"Would you STOP asking for stuff already!" Zündapp nearly shrieked.

"How about a cookie?"

"NO!"

"Cheesecake!"

"NOOO!"

"A Big Mac?"

"Alright, what the devil is that?" Axlerod asked.

"You know, from McDonald's?" Annabel said. "...or from McMissile's, please?" She asked, meaning for them to let her and Finn go.

"NOOO!" Zündapp shouted for the last time.

There was silence for a minute. "How about a-"

"That's IT!" Zündapp exclaimed, and pushed another button, that sent a volt of electricity into Annabel's cage. She yelped as she collapsed on its floor, smoking.

"Annabel!" Finn cried.

"Oh, do be quiet, she's just unconscious..." Axlerod said.

Annabel let out a smoky, wheezy cough. "H-how about a glass of water?" She hesitated then asked, "Or a mirror? My hair is like an afro, now, isn't it?" She said, glancing over at a shiny machine on the wall. "Aw, it's not..." She said, sounding disappointed.

"Don't make me shock you again!" Zündapp shouted.

"Hey, I might as well have some fun." She said. "I mean, you're gonna kill us." She looked at Finn. "Good thing you let us drive up to Wheel Well, huh? Won't have a chance to anymore... Ah man!" She suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Finn asked.

"I never said goodbye to Mater!" She said. "Or got Lightning's autograph! Oh, I got better than an autograph. Oh well." She shrugged. "Aw, Mater and Holley... Man..." She said again.

She has a point, there... Finn thought sadly.

"Zünnie, can we please call or something and say goodbye?" Annabel asked.

"...what!?" Zündapp yelled, and Axlerod burst out laughing.

"Yay, calling you that annoyed you." Annabel said. "But please?" She asked.

"Sir?" Zündapp said, turning to his still chucking boss.

"Yesyes, sure, just don't give away our location. Could give you a chance to gloat that we have them." Axlerod said, not turning away from what he was doing.

"Alright..." Zündapp said, driving over to another machine.

...

Meanwhile, back in Radiator Springs...

"Did you get him?" Mater asked. Holley shook her hood.

"I can't get a hold of him. I wonder where..." She started to say, but was interrupted by a beeping from her headlight. She pulled up her screen and clicked on something, and gasped. So did Mater.

"Zündapp!? But I thought... Finn was... Finn!?" She examined, noticing Finn and Annabel in the background.

"Annie!? What happened!?"

"I can tell you what will happen," Zündapp said. "We're going to kill them."

Annabel looked down and screamed.

"What happened, Annabel!?" Finn asked.

Annabel held up her hand...or where it used to be. Her hand was gone, and her wrist was slightly transparent.

Axlerod laughed. "Look, Zündapp, it's progressed."

"Hm, so it has." Zündapp chuckled.

"Zündapp, if you don't give me your location, so help me I'll-" Holley started to yell, but Zündapp interrupted her.

"Hey, Shiftwell, watch what this does!" He said, and pushed the button that sends electricity into the cells. Both Finn and Annabel cried out.

"Yes, so, they just wanted to say goodbye." Zündapp said.

"GOODBYE! Okay. I'm good." Annabel said. Mater laughed sadly.

"Well, goodbye, you'll never see them alive again." Axlerod said, and cut the transmission.

**Dun dun dun... Review? **


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm baaaaack! Yeesh, I'm gonna need a new thing to say to start a new chapter's author's note...XD Anyway, yeah I am! :D With another chapter! I LOVE the reviews I get! LOVE 'EM! KEEP 'EM COMIN'! Pwease? **

** mchap1154: Well thanks, I try. ^^ Lol. Yes, yes wait and see what happens! *evil laugh* **

**eylandria: Lol, I'm making her say something like that. :D**

** ilikadachocolate: *cue creepy voice* Yeeees... Yeeees, waaaait aaand seeeee... Ahem. You'll see what happens. :) It's perfectly fine. :)**

** PieFace314: Lol! **

**Mere: I do TOO have the guts to kill him off! Remember Lead Me Home!? Haha, I do too... Erm. :P I don't wanna do it again. :P I WILL, THOUGH! Oh, just read and see. :P **

**Sahara Amethystina: Thankya! :)**

**EEEEEEEnjoy! **

Chapter 21

"You wanna piece of me, rich boy!?" Annabel said, in an argument with Axlerod that she started when he disabled Finn's weapons.

"All of them! Dead!" Axlerod yelled, then turned around, wanting to end the argument.

"Why don't you lemme out of here so I can whack that grin off your face!?"

"I'm not smiling." Axlerod said nonchalantly.

Annabel sighed and crossed her arms. "Soooooo... You gonna kill us yet?" Annabel asked, quite bored. It had been about an hour since they were locked up. "Can I have my iPod?"

"Why, so you can contact your friends?" Zündapp asked.

"Dude, it's an iPod. I can't do anything but listen to music without wifi."

"No."

"Dad gum..." Annabel said in disappointment.

"Zündapp quickly spun around in surprise to look at her, then relaxed.

"Dude, what is with you?"

"Gatling guns..." He mumbled. Annabel snickered.

"Good old Mater..."

"Annabel has a point. Are you just going to let us starve? Or are you going to actually do something?" Finn asked.

"We at least get a last meal, right?"

"No."

"Jeez, you two are ruthless... I want chocolate before I'm killed, at least! With Carmel... Hmm... Carmel..." She said, now in a trance thinking about chocolate and Carmel. She looked down, and noticed a screw that was a bit unscrewed. She tried to loosen it more with her fingers, and it worked. She held the screw up to her face, inspecting it.

Finn noticed she had the screw. She looked at him questionably, and he looked down at the cage floor. So did Annabel. There were more screws holding the floor in.

"_Annabel, do you see that big red button over there?_" Finn whispered. Annabel nodded. "_That opens the cages._"

Annabel reached into her pocket, and pulled out an old guitar pick. Finn raised his eyelid in question, but Annabel ignored him, and use it to unscrew the rest with it.

When she was on the last one, the cage floor was sagging and coming out a little. Luckily, Axlerod and Zündapp hadn't noticed yet, and Annabel was almost done.

When the last screw popped out, the cage floor fell to the floor with a crash. Axlerod and Zündapp spun around.

"Uhhh..." Annabel said. The three of them just stood there for a moment. Then Annabel sprinted towards the button Finn had directed her to, brought down her fist on it, and spun around to see Finn's cage open.

"Annabel, go! I'll be right behind you!" Finn ordered her. She obeyed and ran out as fast as she could.

She ran out of that room, out if the room with the trap doors, out onto the platform, finally stopping as she almost ran off the platform down to the ocean below.

She looked behind her. Finn wasn't there. He promised he would be...

Finn did come out...but he wasn't alone for long. As soon as he came out Zündapp and Axlerod held him back.

"Finn!"

"Annabel, go!"

"Bu...but where?"

"Jump!"

"WHAT!? There is NO FREAKIN' WAY I AM JUMPING OFF THIS THING!" She yelled, looking down at the ocean below. "And what am I supposed to do, SWIM to land!?"

"Annabel, you're smart, I know you are. You'll think of something, now JUMP!"

"I am NOT going to jump off this thing!" She screamed.

"Huh, I'm starting to think this will be easier than we thought, sir."

"Why is that, Zündapp?"

"When we first captured these two, McMissile told me not to hurt the girl because she was only a child. Now I see that's true." He said, approaching Annabel. "You're only a weak, defenseless child. You couldn't stop us if you tried."

Annabel looked down at the water, then back to Zündapp, then at Finn. She looked at her, and tears threatened to come from her. Determination appeared evident on her face, and almost crying, she forcefully kicked Zündapp in the face.

"OW!" He cried, reversing a few feet. "You little...!

But Annabel was already diving down to the churning water below.

...

Since it was a long fall from the platform to the water, when Annabel hit the water, she went under quite far. She immediately swam for the surface. Annabel feared she wouldn't make it before she ran out of breath. She still had a few feet to go as she was already gasping for breath. She swallowed/breathed in a mouthful of seawater, making her want to cough. That made her breathe in even more, and soon everything was fading to black.

**Review?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Whee! This story has 117 reviews, 12, followers, 13 favorites, and almost 4,000 views! I love you guys! Wait, then how come I'm not getting 12-13 reviews...? XD C'mon, guys! If this story is so awesome why you no review so people can see of it has a lot of reviews it's bound to be good! I mean, you all like it, right? So don't you want other people to read it? :D Of course only if you like it...:/ Don't want everyone telling me this story's awesome to go to my head, still a humble author... WHOO HOO! PEOPLE LOVE ME! Ahem. Tanks to toes who reviewed. :3**

**mchap1154: Lol, thanks. :D Hahaha. She best you to it. XD**

**ilikadachocolate: Lol, she's awesome like that, isn't she? :D You'llll seeeee what happens...**

**MereMcQueen314: *in a British accent* Come now, am I really that cruel? *normal voice*...don't answer that. XD**

**eylandria13: Lol, don't worry, she's fine. ;)**

**Sahara Amethystina: You'll seeee...**

**Guest: Here ya go! :)**

**ariana(Guest): Thanks, it men's so much to hear stuff like that. :)**

**artsy0809: YOU SHALL SEE!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 22

Annabel woke up to the sound of herself coughing. She sat up on the metal platform she was on, and looked around. Axlerod and Zündapp were nowhere to be seen, and Finn was next to her.

"Finn?" Annabel coughed. "W-what happened?"

"Well, you kicked Zündapp in the face, which was awfully funny, if I may add," he said with a smile. "And before he could do anything you jumped."

"Okay, I remember that..."

"Then I jumped off shortly after." He explained. "They forgot about my grappling hooks and hydrofoils." He said winking. "You were almost to the surface when I joined you, but you were unconscious. I brought us both to the surface, and used my grappling hooks to get us on an abandoned platform." He concluded.

"Aren't they all abandoned?"

"Well...yes..."

"Thanks for saving my life, anyway." She said, hugging him. Finn smiled.

"But wait... What are we going to do about..." Annabel said, looking down at where her hand used to be.

"Don't worry." Finn smiled. "Wait here, stay hidden, I'll be back."

"W-where are you going?" She asked, slightly panicked.

"To find out if Zündapp really does have a cure." Finn said driving away, but stopped and turned. "And if he does I'm getting it."

He turned to go, but stopped one last time. "Annabel, what about that guitar chip...?"

"Oh...that..." She said. "I carry that around with me everywhere. It's...all I have left of... My real parents..."

Finn smiled. "It's nice you have that." Then sped away.

...

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" Zündapp screamed when Finn pointed his re-activated gun at him and Axlerod.

"It's, eh... A bit strange to cure."

"Come now, Zündapp, what is it?"

"Don't ask how we discovered this." Axlerod told him.

"Just tell me what it is, you-!"

"Eh... Yes, Zündapp, tell him."

Zündapp glared at his boss.

"It's..."

...

"WHAT!?" Annabel exclaimed after Finn whispered it to her.

"Don't blame me, it's them!"

"Where the crap am I going to find... I'm the only human in this world, for crying out loud! Am I dreaming a really weird version of Sleeping Beauty?"

"You could fall in love with a car and kiss him..." Zündapp mumbled. Annabel glared at him.

"Yes, well, until then, or until it's too late, we have a way to slow the process." Axlerod informed them.

"How?"

"You're not going to like it..."

"Try me. Whatever it is, I can handle it."

"Blood test and injection."

Annabel stood there. "That, I can't handle." She said, then started to run away, but Finn stopped her with his tire.

...

"Annabel, for the last time!" Finn examined. Annabel violently shook her head. Finn sighed.

"One, I don't trust them. Two, I HATE NEEDLES!"

"I've got an idea!" Zündapp said.

"What?" Axlerod asked, and Zündapp hit Annabel on the head, and she passed out.

Finn glared at him.

"What?" He asked. "It'll be easier now, won't it?"

After they were finished, Annabel was still out. Finn gently shook her.

"Annabel," he said. "Annabel, get up."

"Ah, the toilets ARE sparkling! Don't hurt...!" She started to yell, looked at her surroundings, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nightmare about your abusive parents?" Finn asked. Annabel nodded.

"I'm fine." She said, then remembered Zündapp. "Zündapp! That little...! Where is he!? I'm gonna...!" Annabel looked down at her hand. It was back. "...never mind..."

...

"Annie! Finn! Yur okay!" Mater exclaimed, driving over to them.

"Yes, we're alright." Finn said with a smile. Holley breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ann, your hand is back." Holley noticed.

"Yeah." She said. "Those jerks were help after all..."

"Hey, you're okay, and that's all that matters." Lightning said.

"For now, anyway..." Annabel said, flexing the fingers on her earlier gone hand.

"Oh, by the way, we... Found something while you were gone." Lightning said.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Actually, someone." Holley said.

"Who?" Annabel asked, and her jaw dropped. Standing behind Mater, Holley, and Lightning was...

"Aaron?"

**The end! Ya know, for now...:P Whohohohohohoooo! Surprise much? ;D**

**Review?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Heeeeellooooo! How are you guys? Me, I'm tired. The floor of the Museum of Science and Industry is very hard... Didn't sleep well on it... And this dad gum finger splint! :( Stupid dad gum broken finger... Anyways, so remember, Aaron is the only dude that wasn't mean to Annabel at school, remember? Aaron Broody? Ringing a bell? If not I'll sound the alarm bell and you have to evacuate this metaphorical building and you can't read this...XD **

**I'm very tired, so... I know, I'm so sorry, you guys are probably sick of me skipping responding to the wonderful feedback I love so much. I hope you'll forgive me after you read. :) Enjoy! **

"Aaron? What in the name of Radiator Springs are you-!?" Annabel looked around. "Doing in...Radiator Springs..." She said, then turned back to him.

"I don't know-what are YOU doing here!?"

"Where did you find him?" Annabel asked Lightning.

"Near Willie's Butte, why?"

Annabel looked back at Finn.

"That means there's Lemons over there-Annabel, wait here." Finn exclaimed before driving off in that direction.

"Bu-! Finn-! Wait-!" Annabel said then sighed.

So that's Aaron... Finn thought driving away.

Annabel turned back to Aaron in disbelief. "Come on." She said, grabbing his arm. "You're going to explain some things to me." And the two of them walked off.

"How the heck-!?"

"I told you, I don't know. I was walking home after school, thinking about...never mind, and I tripped down this trench, and the next thing I know I'm tumbling down through dust and dirt under a hot sun."

Annabel thought for a moment.

"Do you know what happened after I disappeared?" Annabel asked quietly.

"Honestly, everyone thought you were dead."

"Hmph. Good. Doubt they cared, anyway."

"No, not really."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Well, what everyone else was thinking. What happened to you."

"Wait..." Annabel said. "The only trench in the city is... You were at my house! Why!?"

"I told you, everyone was wondering where you went! I thought-" Aaron was interrupted by some rustling in the bushes near them. They both spun around and gasped.

"Another one!?" The orange Gremlin before them exclaimed.

...

Back in Radiator Springs, Finn had come back empty-tire, and it was quiet, when suddenly a scream split through the air.

"Annie!" Mater exclaimed. He looked at Finn, who was looking at him and Holley, and the three of them sped off towards the direction of the scream.

**Sorry for the short chapter... I have NEVER written a chapter this short...:( Review?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Welcome back to the Dinoco 400! Erm... Stacoco...700-2000? That's usually how many words my chapters are... Anyways, welcome back! XD**

**Thanks so much to those who reviewed. Enjoy!**

When Finn, Holley, Mater, and Sheriff-whom Mater had motioned to to come with-got there, Grem was gone, and Annabel was uninjured, but on the ground as if she were pushed over. She was looking in the direction of a a trail of dusty air-where a car had driven off at high speed.

"Annie, is you okay?" Mater asked, offering a tire for her to grab onto to help her up.

"I'm fine," she said. "But they took Aaron. And almost took me."

"What do you mean 'almost'?" Finn asked.

"Uh..." Annabel thought back to moments ago. Grem trying to get both of them, Annabel forcefully kicking him in the face, Grem saying, _"D*mn you little-! I'll come back for you later!" _And shoving her onto the ground before driving away.

"Uh... We've gotta go. He said he'd come back for me." Annabel said, running over to Finn.

"What about Aaron?" Holley asked.

"Honestly, I couldn't care less what happens to him."

"What? Ann, we have to-"

"Alright, go." Annabel said, so Holley sped off.

"Annabel, go back with Mater and Sheriff. They'll protect you and the residents while Holley and I take care of this." Finn said before speeding off after Holley.

"C'mon, Annie." Mater said opening his backseat. Annabel sighed and climbed in.

...

Finn and Holley found Aaron stuck near the top on a cactus.

"Well that's different..." Holley said.

"Aaron, are you alright?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just painfully stuck to a cactus, no biggie..."

"What happened?" Holley asked as Finn got him down with his grappling hooks.

"Those cars just chucked me up here."

"The lemons?" Holley asked.

"Yeah."

"Why'd they leave?" She continued. Aaron shrugged.

"Because I got lucky?" He suggested.

"Well they're up to something. Wait a moment... Finn, didn't you put Axlerod and the Professor back in prison?"

"Yes, I did."

"Then how...?"

"Blimey, guards must not have locked them in all the way and they freed the others..."

Aaron winced and Finn and Holley turned their attention back to him.

"We should head back to town."

...

"What the-!? Did they throw you into the cactus pit!?" Annabel exclaimed.

"Sorta. They stuck me to one." Aaron answered.

"Annabel, would you mind helping him, we have to find the lemons and find out what they're up to." Finn said nonchalantly, not looking up from Holley's screen.

"Wait, _what?_ Why can't someone else!?" Annabel exclaimed.

"Well for one, tires can't grab very well and we'd need Doc's cousin to do it and he wouldn't want to help... He's real helpful, huh?" Lightning said. Doc's cousin had come to town a while after Doc's passing to become the new town doctor.

"Fine..." Annabel grumbled. "Come on, cactus boy..."

"How come I've never called you that?" Sally asked Lightning, who shrugged.

...

"Ow... Ow... Ow... Ow! Don't pull them out so hard!"

In response Annabel just pulled out another spike.

"Ow!" Aaron said yet again. "Nice place you got here." He said.

"It's Sally's, obviously. It just has my stuff in it." She replied, yanking out another spike.

"Ow! You're mad at me."

"You were looking for me."

"How did you-?"

"Someone doesn't spend the amount of time I have with a master spy and not have anything rub of on them."

There was silence except for the occasional sharp breath from Aaron when a spike was yanked out.

"You know it really surprised me you were here."

"Yeah, well..." Annabel said, still upset.

"Why are you so mad at me?" He asked as the last spike was pulled out and thrown into the growing pile. He turned to face Annabel.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Why what? Why was I looking for you?"

Annabel nodded, her arms crossed.

Aaron looked hesitant, then shrugged.

Annabel inspected him for a moment. "Fine. Don't tell me." She said, standing up. Aaron opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. Annabel pressed the garage door opener with her foot, and gasped as it started to open and stomped back down on it. It slammed shut.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"There weren't any tourists here earlier... Oh crap, we're..." Annabel said, spinning around to face Aaron.

"Stuck?"

Annabel sank down to the floor. "Aw bleep it..." She looked up from the ground. "And with you of all people."

Aaron glanced at the clock. So did Annabel.

"Look, it's nine. Shouldn't we get some sleep?"

"In the same room as you? Are you crazy?" She asked. Aaron shrugged. Annabel sighed. "Move from the corner, I kill you." She said, and lied down on the other side of the cone.

...

When the two woke up, they were leaning against each other. They jumped and Annabel shoved Aaron away.

"Uhhhhh my subconscious moved me from the corner, not me! Please don't kill me..."

Annabel gave him a glare, then stood up and looked out the window. Not a tourist in sight.

_"Respect the classics, man!"_ Annabel could hear through the glass. She chuckled, stepped on the garage door opener, and walked out of the cone, Aaron is close pursuit.

"So where're ya goin'?"

"To get some breakfast."

"At Flo's?"

"You know the residents and their shops?"

"Well I have seen the movies..."

Annabel shrugged. The café wasn't that far a walk from the Cozy Cone, and the two of them were soon there.

"Alright, stay away from me all day, okay? And get your own cone."

"Alright..." Aaron said.

"Morning, Flo." Annabel told the show car.

"Mornin', honey!" Flo replied. "Would you like anythin'?"

"Yes please." Annabel replied with a smile. "Got anymore of those cinnamon rolls?"

"Sure do, hon." Flo said with a smile, and drove into her shop. Mia and Tia stood off to the side, still a bit scared of Annabel. She walked over to them.

"Boo." She said. Mia and Tia reversed a little.

"Annabel, would you stop trying to scare those two?" Asked a chuckling voice behind her. She turned. "Sleep well?" Finn asked.

"Meh..." She replied glancing at Aaron. "I'm fine now."

Finn glanced at Aaron, who gave a big shrug towards Annabel. Finn could read his expression._ 'Why is she mad at me?'_

"I wish I knew..." Finn whispered driving over to him.

They watched Annabel get some breakfast from Flo, then she walked over to them. "Here," she said handing a roll to Aaron. "Finn, Lightning said tourists will be driving around tonight about 5:00, so..." She said looking at the café clock. It was 6:33.

"Annabel, mind showing Aaron around town?" Finn asked. "You've got a while."

Annabel shot him a slight glare. Finn gave a stern look back.

"Fine... Come on." She told Finn, then Aaron.

...

"And then the there's Mater's place. But I'm sure he's gonna have to get a real house someday, I mean, he and Holley are obviously gonna get married one day..."

"Whut?" Mater asked driving by. Annabel laughed.

"Well...well you and Aaron is gonna git married one day!"

"What?" Aaron and Annabel exclaimed.

"Oh no you did _NOT_ just go there."

Mater laughed as he drove away.

"It's not funny, ya know!" Annabel called after him. "That's not funny like what I said!" She sighed and turned back to Aaron. "Wanna see Willie's Butte or Wheel Well?" She asked, a but calmer towards Aaron now. He looked at his watch.

"It's noon, so why don't we break for lunch, then I think we'll only have time for the Butte."

Annabel nodded, and they started the long walk back to the café.

"The town seems a lot shorter in the movie..." Aaron pointed out.

"Yeah." Annabel agreed. "It's also a lot quicker to drive through town."

"So how is it here?"

"It's nice. A bit hot. But nice."

"What is there to do for like, you know, fun?"

Annabel stopped walking for a moment. Then started again. She shrugged. "For me tractor tipping-slash-hanging with Mater and watching Lightning race, and driving around with Finn has been fun enough..." She said as Luigi and Guido drove past. "Hey, Luigi. Hi, Guido."

"Ah, hello, Annabel!" Luigi said in return.

"Come stai?" Guido asked.

"He says how are you." Luigi translated with a smile. Annabel smiled back.

"I'm good. How are you guys?"

"Stupendo! We-a just received some-a new tires! Bellissima, too-a!"

"That's good." Annabel giggled. Luigi, Guido, and their tires... "Well see you later!"

"Ciao!" Luigi said, and the two of them drove away. Annabel chuckled.

"Luigi, Guido, and their tires..."

They soon came to the café.

"Um... Annabel?"

"Yeah?" Annabel turned to Aaron.

He blushed. "Where's the bathroom and can humans use them?"

Annabel laughed. The awkward question she had to ask and find out herself.

"Don't worry, they're not too weird. Mater?" She called to the tow truck driving past.

"Hey, Annie! Hey, Aaron! Whatcha done need?"

"Where's the bathroom?" He asked.

Mater grinned. "Follow meh."

...

Annabel sat munching on some apples. Finn drove into the café just then.

"Hey, Finn." Annabel said. "Find anything, daddy?"

"Unfortunately, no." He replied.

"Are the lemons even still here?"

Finn opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Holley.

She was speeding through town with Mater.

"Finn, come with us!" She called to him. She had worry all over her face and voice. Annabel dove into Finn's backseat-without his consent-and he sped after them.

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"Sid's in trouble!" Mater told him.

"What?" Finn and Annabel exclaimed. Finn screeched to a halt.

"Annabel, go back to town." Finn sternly told her.

"But-"

"Look, there's the welcome sign. Ask Sheriff to take you back."

"But Sid-"

"Will be fine. I'll be back." He said, then once again sped of after Holley and Mater.

Annabel sighed and walked over the the now awoken Sheriff.

"What's goin' on?" He asked.

"Finn, Holley, and Mater are all going to Sid, who's apparently in trouble somehow."

"What?"

"Oh and Finn won't let me come and he told me to ask you to take me back to town."

...

The three cars screeched to a stop and all wondered the same thing: _Where the heck is Sid?_

...

"Is Sid okay?" Annabel asked when they returned.

"He wasn't there..." Finn replied sadly.

"We were able to capture a few lemons, though. Sheriff put them in the impound for us." Holley said.

"Can I see them?" Annabel asked.

"Sure, c'mon, Annie." Mater said. "Aaron, you wanna come, too?"

"Sure." Aaron answered, and the two of them climbed into Mater's backseat.

It didn't take too long to get to the impound. Annabel and Aaron got out, and Annabel saw Grem and Acer inside.

"Ha! Try to get me now!" Annabel taunted. Grem glared at her.

"Annie..." Mater said, stifling a laugh. "Where done is Professor Z?"

"We ain't tellin' you!" Acer exclaimed.

"Alright. Time to give up, Mater." Annabel said, turning to Mater. "Oh wait..." She said, a sinister grin on her face. "There's still _plan B..." _She said, winking at Mater.

"Yeah..." Mater said, playing along. "Boy, I done once sawed Sheriff did that ta someone in te impound, dad gum did that look painful..."

Grem and Acer gulped.

"Mater, go get it, will you?"

"Sure thing, Annie! May take a minute though, so many razors it takes a while to-"

"He's hiding out at the top of the waterfall!" Acer blurted out.

Annabel and Mater exchanged a smiling glance. "Thank you for your cooperation." Annabel told them with a smile, holding back a laugh.

"Le's go tell Finn." Mater said, and they drove back into the heart of town.

"Holley, come on, let's go get him." Finn told Holley and they sped off onto the trail leading to Wheel Well.

Annabel sighed. "Yeah... Leave me again, why don'tcha...?"

Aaron put a hand on her shoulder. "How 'bout we tour the butte, now?" He suggested. Annabel nodded and the two of them walked toward the butte.

Once there, they lost track of time and just talked. They talked about funny experiences they've had, about sad ones, or just random things. Eventually they were even playfully arguing about cacti. When Finn came to get them well past five, they seemed closer than they were just saying 'hi' in the hallways...

**Long chapter! You like? :3 Stacy is out! Peace! Review? :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello! I'm back! 8) And... I'm...running out of ideas for this story... THE APOCALYPSE! D: Jk. They'll come to me...:/ That's why I was gone so long. ^^;**

**Thanks to Lunan95 and MimiMcAwesome for helping me with block! *glomp***

**Tanks for da reviews! :D Enjoy! **

"Do cars eat chocolate?" Annabel asked one morning.

"Well of course, hon! Whaddya think keeps women alive?" Flo joked.

"Because I really want some." She said. Flo drove into her shop and came back with a huge chocolate bar.

"Woah... Car size..." Annabel said, a huge grin on her face.

Lightning drove into the café. "Morning, Flo. Hey, Annabel." He turned from Annabel, stopped tuning, and slowly turned back around. "AH! MY CHOCOLATE!"

"Relax, hon!" Flo told Lightning. "Here you go, sweet pea." Flo said, handing Lightning some chocolate. He gratefully accepted it and began gnawing on it.

"Hey-wooooaaaahhh... Car size..."

"I know, right?" Annabel told Aaron as he walked over to her. "Here, have some." She said, breaking off a big chunk.

"Thanks!" Aaron said, and began eating.

"So gonna be on a sugar rush after this..." Annabel said.

...

Poor Finn, she was right.

"Fiiiiiii-iiiiinn! Daddyyyy! Finn, where are you?"

"Annabel, I'm right behind you." Finn said. Annabel spun around.

"Oh, hi!" She waved. Finn inspected Annabel for a moment. "Flo?" He called to the show car.

"Yes, honey?"

"What did Annabel have for breakfast?"

"A really big bar of chocolate, why?" Flo laughed, knowing exactly why.

"Of course she did..." Finn said, looking back at Annabel, who was now jumping up and down.

Aaron jumped over, too. "Hey, Annie!"

"Hellu!"

"Jump race ya to Mater's junk yard!" He said.

"You're on!" She said, both of them bouncing in place.

"Oh no you don't." Finn said, grabbing each of them with a tire.

"Whawhawha? We're hyper!" Annabel said.

"Then why don't you put your energy to good use?" Finn asked, a sly smile on his face.

"Uh oh..."Aaron said.

Annabel groaned. "What do you want is to clean?"

"Siddeley flew underneath a flock of birds yesterday..." Finn answered.

"...ew..." Annabel and Aaron said.

Annabel ran over to Red's garage. "Red?" She called. Red glanced up from his flowers, still a bit scared of Annabel.

"Hey, buddy." She said sweetly. "Great job on the flowers. They're really pretty."

Red smiled.

"So, remember when Lightning fell into all the cacti and Sally asked you to spray the cacti of him?"

Red nodded.

"Would you help me with something similar?"

...

_"Mean Mr. Mustard, he shaves in the dark,"_

"Sid?"

"Ah! Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Siddeley exclaimed, shutting of the music that was playing from in him.

"You listen to the Beatles?" Annabel asked.

"Yeeeeess...?" Siddeley answered. Annabel and Aaron looked disapprovingly at him.

"Well what do you think I do out here all day?" He asked.

"Sing along to Mean Mr. Mustard?" Annabel asked, a 'really?' expression on her face.

"Whatever! What are you guys here for?"

"We're hyper!" Annabel said, jumping up an down again.

"Oh, yeah, that's awesome..." Siddeley answered, confused.

"So Finn told us to clean you."

"Oh, thank God... It's cooking in the sun..."

Annabel propped a ladder up against Sid that they brought.

"Aw, MAN! That is nasty!"

"Lemme see!" Aaron said, climbing up as well. "Ew...!" He said.

"Welp, better start working." She said, sliding down the ladder. "Red? Could you please spray Sid, now?"

Red smiled, and aimed his fire hose.

"Wait...! Annabel! Uh, you know, being sprayed by a firehose really doesn't-ahblahblahblahblah!" Siddeley exclaimed before and after being sprayed by Red.

Aaron, who had moved the ladder over, began scrubbing Sid's windshield with a sponge.

"Dude, does this thing come off?"

"Well it's not like I was born with it on..." Siddeley replied. Aaron laughed.

Annabel got the other ladder, and together they scrubbed, while Red sprayed.

...

When Annabel and Aaron were finished cleaning Siddeley, Red had to clean off them.

"Ahblahblahblahblah!" They both exclaimed, then coughed.

Red looked at them as if to say he was sorry.

"It's okay, buddy." Annabel said. Red smiled and drove away.

"Happy?" Aaron asked Siddeley.

"Very."

"Good. C'mon, Annabel, it's dinner time."

"Tacos?" She asked.

"Um... No, I don't think so." Aaron chuckled.

"I hope it's tacos. C'mon, let's go see." Annabel said, grabbed Aaron's hand, and together they ran into town.

...

Meanwhile, at the café, Finn was talking to Siddeley on his radio.

"_Have you noticed Annabel seems...happy around Aaron?_" Siddeley asked.

"What do you mean "happy"?" Finn asked.

"_Finn, they were holding hands._" Siddeley said flatly.

"What? So?"

Just then Annabel and Aaron walked into the café. Annabel was giggling, Aaron was smiling. They quickly let go of each other's hand before anyone noticed. But of course Mr. British Intelligence notices everything...

...

"I like tacos, you like tacos, we like tacos, so lets eat tacos, for breakfast, lunch and dinner!" Annabel sang after dinner.

"Um...what?" Aaron asked.

"Nothing..." Annabel answered.

"Annabel," Finn said, driving up next to her.

"Yeah?"

"Come here for a moment."

Annabel followed Finn sways from Aaron.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I know you and Aaron have been having fun together, but... Don't you think he should go back?"

Annabel looked down sadly. "Yeah." She said quietly.

"I'll talk to Zündapp." Finn told her, then reached out his tire to her. "Hey..."

Annabel looked up.

"What happened to hyper happy Annabel glad to be in the Cars world?" He quietly joked. Annabel smiled.

"Finn, what if... In-in the very slim chance that... What if... What if Aaron doesn't wanna go back?"

"Well, I'm sure he does..." Finn said. "But of course it'd be only right to ask him." Finn told her.

"In the meantime," Finn said. "You haven't showed him Wheel Well yet." Finn smiled. So did Annabel.

"Well it's awfully late." Finn said.

"But me no wanna go nighty-night yet." Annabel said.

Finn chuckled. "Too bad." And scooped up Annabel onto his hood.

"Yay, free ride." Annabel joked yawning. Finn chuckled again.

...

The next day, Annabel was wandering around in the outskirts of Radiator Springs, Mater playfully looking for her. Yeah, she was old for hide and seek... They were playing seek an destroy, okay?

Annabel suddenly stopped quietly laughing and running when-she became face-to-face with a tourist. The car and human just stared at each other for a moment.

"Mater!" Annabel fearfully called.

"Wha-_DAD GUM_ **SHOOT**!" He exclaimed. The three of them just stared at each other.

"Finn!" Mater called.

"Fin?" The tourist asked. "What-"

"What?" Finn asked driving over. "Oh dear God!" He exclaimed. "Annebel!"

"It's not my fault! Tourists aren't allowed over here!"

"Well dad gum what is we gonna do?"

"Um... Tell someone!?" The tourist suggested.

"Can it, buddy." Annabel snapped at him.

"Annabel, get in my backseat before you cause anymore trouble..." Finn told her. Annabel grumbled something but hopped into Finn's backseat.

"What is that!?" The tourist exclaimed.

Finn and Mater exchanged a glance. Maybe it was time to share Annabel with the world...

...

"He WHAT!?" Sheriff exclaimed. Finn and Mater had brought the tourist to him.

"It's not my fault!" They heard Annabel say from Finn's backseat.

Sheriff sighed. "Maybe you're right, Finn..." He said, then whispered so the tourist wouldn't hear, "I'm sure your spy agency will keep anyone from doing experiments or anything on her... Right?"

Finn nodded.

"Hey... Where's Aaron?" Mater asked. They all looked at each other.

"Mater, stand next to Finn." Annabel told him.

"Okay... Why?"

"Are any tourists around?"

"Nope, they's all at the café." He answered, and Annabel jumped from Finn's backseat to Mater's.

"That's why." She answered. "To the motel!" She said, and Mater sped away.

"What do you think we should do?" Finn asked.

Sheriff shrugged. "I dunno, can't you talk to the president or something? You're a spy..."

"A British one... Hey..." Finn said, getting an idea.

"What?"

"I've got an idea. Mater!" Finn called, and drove after Mater.

"Hey, man, I'm freaked out right now..." The tourist said.

"Keep it quiet for now. Don't go tellin' your kids what you saw."

"I don't have any kids."

"Wife."

"I don't have a wife."

"Girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Family."

"I don't have a family."

"Friends?"

"I don't have any friends."

"Pets?"

"I don't have any pets."

"Then why are you alive!?"

"Because I'm awesome!"

"...okay...?"

...

Meanwhile, Finn, Holley, and Mater went to put their plan into action...

**Dun dun dun... **

**Alright, so the "I like tacos, you like tacos, we like tacos, so lets eat tacos, for breakfast, lunch and dinner!" Song was written by Mimi McAwesome's brother and brother's friend... So yeah. Credit goes to Lucas and Hunter... Review?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Like I said in the author's note for CHROME Academy, blah blah I'm back after disappearing off the face of FFN. Enjoy! **

**Finn's POV **

My idea got altered by Mater... And landed Annabel into CHROME for two years.

"How long do I have to be here?" She asked fearfully when she was first ordered to be brought there.

"I'm not sure." I told her sympathetically. "CHROME really thinks you're something..." I said unable to find the right word.

"Dangerous?" He suggested.

"Yes, dangerous... Aaron too."

Annabel sighed. "I want to go back to Radiator Springs, Finn." She told me. "I want to get something to eat at Flo's and go tractor tipping with Mater. How long will it be before I see all of them again?"

I didn't answer. I didn't know.

"McMissile!" I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see Brian; the assistant head of CHROME.

"Excuse me, Annabel." I said.

"Finn, don't go..." She said fearfully, putting he hand on my fender as I began to turn away.

"I'll be right back." I promised, and she reluctantly took her hand away.

"Yes?" I asked after driving over towards Brian.

"Alright, what's the deal with this thing?"

"She could probably explain better than I could, but basically... During my mission to...go save Leland..."

"So very sorry about that..."

"I know." I told him, trying to shake the vivid memory of that red cube. "Anyway, on my way back I found her just swimming in the middle of the ocean. She was stuck there, neither of us knew how. So I brought her with me."

"You brought a civilian... Not only that but a probably dangerous creature... Along with you on a mission?"

"She's not a dangerous creature! She's completely harmless. I'll have her prove it to you if I need to, come on..." Finn said, and dragged Brian over to Annabel.

"Annabel, this is Brian. He's assistant to the big guy."

Annabel smiled slightly at my out of place vocabulary. Well, not exactly, but that's not something I would normally say.

"I was just explaining to him... Mind doing that yourself? You'd be better than I at explaining."

"Okay..." She said. "I was camping with my Girl Scout troop." She began.

"Friends?" Brian suggested.

"No, none of them liked me..." She said and Brian raised an eyelid. "My parents were also abusive. I...dunno why... No one seemed to like me...

"Anyway," she said, shaking away previous thoughts. "I was climbing this tree on my trip. When suddenly I was engulfed in water and realized I was in the middle of the ocean. I saw oil rigs, started swimming for them, saw something fall off and be shot at, so I decided to wait for them to come over here and try to help me. Boy was I surprised when I saw it was a car with eyes..." She chuckled. "And a mustache... And submarine mode stuff... And realized it was Finn and this was going to be the best day of my life." She finished.

"How did you know it was Finn?" Brian asked.

"In my world the Cars world is a movie. Two, actually. Spies aren't introduced until two. I LOVE those movies... ESPECIALLY Cars 2 and Finn..."

"Something tells me that's not the only reason you're so attached to him..." Brian said.

"Well be kinda sorta... Adopted me... I mean it's not like I WANT to go back to my world! It's awesome here! And as a bonus, people... Er, Cars, LIKE me! Some love me!" She exclaimed, motioning to me. I cringed anticipating Brian's reaction. He slowly turned to face me.

"No experiments." I told him. "And... There's one more thing you need to know..." I said, motioning to drive away from Annabel. We drove away and I dropped my voice down to a whisper. "Zündapp brought her here. Some kind of failed experiment, he and Axlerod said."

"Wait a minute," Brian interrupted. "How much and how long have you been hiding things from CHROME?"

"Ever since that mission out to the oil platforms..." I replied. "Only Annabel and when the two of us got kidnapped by Axlerod and Zündapp at the oil platforms when we brought them out there when they called to tell us that her molecules would slowly start dissolving because she's not part of this world-"

"McMissile, you're acting very out of character. You're talking too fast, that was an extreme run-on... And you got CAPTURED?"

"We escaped!" I groaned.

"Well that would explain why you took those two out of prison an brought them back... You said they told you her molecules would slowly start dissolving?"

I nodded.

"And they had a cure?"

"Yes..." I said hesitantly.

"Well what is it?"

"Uh..." I said, glancing back at Annabel. "Let's just say she didn't believe them and questioned if this was some sort of twist of Alice in Wonderland and Sleeping Beauty..."

Brian looked at me with an interested expression. "Well... Hm. I'd say that gives us the more reason to keep her here for a while... The other one, too. What's his story?"

After Aaron explained how he got into the Cars world, I informed Brian that Axlerod and Zündapp had managed to come up with something that would slow the process of the vanishing of their molecules."

"We're honestly not sure how long we can trust it, though..." Annabel added.

So Annabel and Aaron spent about two years in CHROME. After we realized we could trust the slowing process longer than we thought, they let them go.

"Two years! I can't freaking believe it. Finn, come on, I haven't seen Lightning and Mater in that long!"

"Annabel, be patient." I kept reminding her.

"Do ya think they'll throw me a late birthday party?" She asked.

"Maybe..." Aaron grinned. "Yikes... I've spent two years in the Cars world..."

"Yup, the human world thinks we're dead."

"Well that's a pleasant thought..." Aaron joked.

"Anyway..." Annabel sighed. "Wow. FINALLY FREE! No offense to CHROME, of course..." She grinned.

"Alright, in my backseat, you two. To Siddeley we go." I told them opening my door.

"Siddeley!" Annabel exclaimed. "I miss him... Let's go!" She said diving into my backseat. "...ow..."

Aaron got in more relaxed. He snickered and shook his head at Annabel.

...

Normal POV

"SID!" Annabel cried jumping out of Finn's backseat. Siddeley turned.

"Annabel!" He exclaimed, breaking into a huge grin. "Out of prison, huh?" He joked. Annabel rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't in PRISON..."

"Yeah, sure..." Siddeley joked yet again.

"Ann!" Holley said.

"Hi, Holley!" She greeted, then turned back to Sid. "Well now we're out, and we wanna go back to Radiator Springs." She declared.

"I knew you would." Sid said lowering his ramp. "So how old are you now?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Fifteen." She answered.

Siddeley whistled. "In there for a while..."

"I was thirteen when I was put in there!" She argued.

"Oh well. We going to RS or not?" He smirked.

"We are." Annabel grinned, and ran up the ramp, followed by Aaron and Finn.

"Blast off blast off blast off!" Annabel said excitedly.

"Calm down, Annie! I'm going I'm going! Afterburners, I'm guessing?"

"Dad gum yeah!" Annabel exclaimed and Siddeley took off with his afterburners.

...

When they got back to Radiator Springs, Lightning and Mater were there to greet them.

"Annie!"

"Mater!" Annabel said running over to hug the rusty tow truck. "Lightning!" She said and hugged the shiny red race car.

"Annie! Good to see you!"

"You too, Lightning!"

"You know you're like famous now... While you were gone we got a lot of tourists looking for you." Lightning told her.

"Really?"

"Wow... Welp, to the café we go!" Annabel exclaimed running off, Aaron following her.

**I'm sorry for the short chapter, but, hey, at least I updated! Btw if anyone would give me any ideas for this story I'd be very thankful. :/ I've got the ending in mind, now I just need to fill in the blanks between now and then... I'll give you a cyber cookie or hug or something! Pwease? *cute eyes* **

**Oh and don't forget to review! :D And wish me luck on the rest of my Springfield trip! yay for free hotel wifi!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Updated no. 2 for update day. ^^ Again, I apologize for the earlier confusion. Thanks to mah reviewers: these are reviews from the old chapter 25 ^^;**

**ilikadachocolate: Grazie! I use that! :D **

**thepopstar27: CHROME Academy, too. But thanks. ;) Lol, ain't that awesome? xD**

**CarsCars2Fanatic: Thanks. ^^ Lol, it's fine, I think I could use that...:) **

**dreamfighter920: Great minds think alike, mi amico. ;) I was already planning on Finn bringing that up...*plotting***

**Lily McMissile: Grazie! ^^**

**quasarsmom: Glad you enjoy it. :) **

**Enjoy peeps! **

"Ugh... I know how you feel, Light..." Annabel said collapsing face-first onto a mat in Lightning's house.

"Ditto..." Aaron agreed collapsing next to her.

"Well, I know you two are a bit tired, but-" Finn began saying, but was interrupted by a knock on the door, which Lighting answered.

"Wait, wait, how old are they?" Asked a random tourist.

"Fifteen!" Annabel yelled, her voice muffled because of the face-down position she was in.

"How long have you been in our world?"

"Since we were thirteen." Aaron mumbled before Lightning, impatiently, but politely shooed the tourist away and closed the door.

"Finn-daddy, you were saying?" Annabel asked looking up.

"Well... You're not going to like this."

"We have to finish going to school don't we." Annabel groaned.

"It was a good idea when Brian suggested you be schooled. I mean you ARE still growing up..."

"Oh please wait till fall or something, CHROME has such high expectations! I suck at algebra. I suck at PRE-algebra!"

"I'll admit, you were awful when we first began." Finn replied.

"Plus, all we did at CHROME was eat, sleep, and do school work! We deserve a break!"

"Hey..." Aaron said. "Since when we're working... We work for a long time... Do we get half and half?" He grinned.

"You mean six month school year and six month summer...?" Annabel said. "GENUIS!" She exclaimed and fist bumped Aaron. "But for now... Imma take a nap..." She mumbled into the mat.

Aaron yawned. "Me too..."

After Annabel and Aaron were asleep, which didn't take very long, Lightning turned to Finn.

"Now what?"

"Now... Now I don't know, honestly."

"Super taco..." Annabel mumbled in her sleep.

"I honestly have no response to that." Lightning said looking at Annabel.

Finn smiled at her.

"They look pretty good together." Lightning said.

"Pardon?" Finn turned to look at him.

"Annie and Aaron. They seem like they'd be a good couple."

Finn just stared at Lightning.

"What? And what did Zündapp say anyway? What's the cure for her molecules dissolving? The only two humans..."

Finn just slowly directed his gaze back to Annabel and Aaron.

...

The next day, most of the tourists were gone, thanks to some persuading (and Sheriff). Just as Finn had adopted Annabel, Flo and Ramone had taken a special liking to Aaron, and did the same.

"Great, if only I was a car, if get free paint jobs, now, right?" Aaron joked, followed by a few chuckles.

"Car or not, you get free café stuff." Annabel told him. "But, then and again, everyone gets that 'cause Flo's so nice."

"That done true!" Mater called from the other side of the café.

"And car or not I get access to a bunch of cool spy gadgets." Annabel whispered.

"Sure, because I bet Finn will just let you borrow his missile launcher and go shoot cacti." Aaron whispered back.

"Finn? Siddeley finally told us how he escaped when he was in trouble and taken by the Lemons." Holley said driving up.

"How?"

"...he said he'd rather no one knew..."

Finn sighed and shook his hood. "Sid... Anything else?"

"The Lemons are still in prison."

"Brilliant."

Suddenly, thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Ka-chigga!" Annabel explained, and dived behind Lightning. She peeked out. "Ka-chow protect me?"

Lightning laughed. "Right."

"Alright, y'all! I sense a big storm comin'! Go back to your homes!" Flo called to everyone, and they slowly started filing out.

"Finn-daddy, Aaron and I'll go in my cone, if that's okay." Annabel told Finn, who smiled.

"Alright. We were going to check up with Siddeley, anyway."

"Okie dokie, see you later."

Annabel looked up at the now cloudy sky aster watching Finn drive away with Holley. She felt a raindrop on her face.

Annabel clicked her tongue. "Here it comes..." She said.

...

Annabel and Aaron sat in silence for a few minutes. Suddenly the dark air was lit up with a very bright flash of lightning followed by an extremely loud clap of thunder. They both jumped and waited for the boom to stop. When it did, they stopped wincing, and looked at each other.

"...I could FEEL the electricity... I could FEEL it..." Annabel quietly said, then slowly broke into a huge grin. "Cool... Scary, but cool..."

"Flo wasn't kidding about the storm being a big one..." Aaron stated.

"Yeah... Do you think Finn and Holley got to Sid in time? ...do you think Sid's okay?"

"I'm sure they're fine. If it got too bad I bet they made Sid fly up over the storm."

"Yeah, you're probably right..."

A few minutes later, something in Annabel's bag started beeping. She dove over to it, yanked the zipper open, and pulled out a radio.

"Annabel! Are you there?" Finn's frantic voice asked over the sound of the rain.

"I'm here, what's wrong?"

"We ran into some trouble!" He explained, followed by a crash of metal and a grunt. "Whatever you do, stay where you are!"

"What!? Finn-"

"We can't let you get hurt, it's you they want!"

"What...?"

"Just stay, please, we'll be-" Finn was interrupted by a large clap of thunder.

Suddenly there was a zapping electricity noise followed by a loud shriek of pain.

"Siddeley!" Annabel and Aaron heard Holley exclaim.

"What happened!?" Annabel almost yelled. She was answered by Acer laughing.

"Oh my God! Haha! Oh my... The plane... Haha hoo! The plane... Struck by lightning! The irony!"

"Shut up!" Finn told him followed by another bang of metal.

"I'm okay..." Siddeley said after letting out a wheezy cough.

Annabel had heard enough. She turned off the radio and turned towards the garage door.

"Where the heck are you going!?" Aaron asked.

"They need help." Annabel replied throwing various things into her bag.

"But Finn said..."

"Forget what he said." Annabel stood and slung her bag over her shoulder. "You coming?"

Aaron sighed and stood up. "In the storm? In the rain?"

Annabel took a deep breath. "A little rain never hurt anyone."

"But a lot plus lightning can kill you..." Aaron mumbled.

Annabel opened the garage. "Holy CRAP!" She exclaimed. Radiator Springs had started to flood.

"Is that... Mud?" Aaron asked.

"Too much dust and dirt for it to be just water... It's muddy water." Annabel answered.

"And we have to go through it?" Aaron asked with distaste. "Isn't the thunder, lightning, and pouring rain bad enough?"

"I guess not." Annabel said, an ran into the rain.

"Annabel! Wait! Annie!" Aaron yelled, then ran after her.

**...review? ^^ Hey, anyone else notice Annabel dives after things and behind things a lot...? xD **

**And that feeling the electricity from the lightning thing... That happened to me... As I was writing this...O_O It was freaky... But awesome... God, the thunder after that flash was LOUD! D: Stupid ca-chigga...*grumbles***


	28. Chapter 28

**Yayz one of my favorite stories to work on!**

**Thankya for reviews! :D**

**thepopstar27: Maybe, it depends on the voters...3:) But I am looking forward to writing that one. ^^**

**dreamfighter920: Yeah sorry 'bout that. ^^; Glad you enjoyed! :)**

**Lilly McMissile: You shall see, twinie, you shall see...3:)**

**Lunan95: Don't worry, it's coming to an end soon... Not a COMPLETE end, I mean there's gonna be a sequel...:D ...I HAVE NO IDEA O_O I'll think about that... I've gotta hurry before they officially become a couple! XD LOL! Drags me with you! Haha!**

**Mere: Eh, O_O mean good or bad? xD**

**ilikadachocolate: Haha, let's save Finn together, shall we? xD *tries to push through the screen* Um... Any other ideas? :P xD**

**Enjoy! **

"Annie! Wait!" Aaron called, chasing Annabel through the rain and mud.

Annabel finally slowed down and waited for Aaron. The rain had plastered what hair had fallen from her ponytail to her face and her clothes to her. Aaron looked the same. It was really coming down hard. They could barely hear each other.

"Annabel, Finn told us to stay put!" Aaron yelled over the downpour.

"Forget what he said! He's in trouble, I have to help! If you don't want to, then you can just go back to the-!" Annabel screamed with Aaron as she was interrupted by a loud crackle and bolt of lightning-striking the ground right in between the two teenagers. They were both forced off their feet and landed in the mud.

"Annabel, are you okay!?" Aaron yelled.

"Yeah!" Annabel yelled back, getting up. "Are you?"

"I'm fine!"

"Great, you can stay that way and go back to the cone!"

"No, I'm coming with you! You can't help them alone!"

"...okay, you have a point there!"

"You have a plan!?"

"Um...!" Annabel yelled over the rain, thinking of a plan. "Let's wing it?" She suggested.

Aaron sighed, something that couldn't be heard over the rain. "All right, but you better not get us killed!" He said, and the two of them continued running.

"Where's the girl!?"

"If you think I'm going to tell you that-" Finn started to say but was interrupted.

"I said where is she!?" Grem repeated.

"Why do you want her!?" Holley asked.

"Like we'd tell you!" Acer yelled at her.

"And like we'd tell you where she is!" Siddeley answered.

"Well then we're just going to have to take someone else." Grem grinned evilly, and said something into his radio.

Suddenly a helicopter came out of nowhere.

"Last chance: give us the girl!" Acer demanded.

"No!" Finn answered.

"Very well." Grem scowled, and the helicopter's giant magnet picked Finn up.

"Finn!" Siddeley and Holley yelled, just as Grem and Acer drove, and the helicopter flew, away, and Annabel and Aaron came running over.

"Holley! Sid! What happened!?" Annabel asked them.

"Finn... They... We wouldn't give them you so they..." Holley sadly said as the rain started falling softer. They no longer had to yell to hear each other.

"They took..." Annabel said. She fell on her hands and knees and stared at the ground.

"Annie..." Aaron said, kneeling next to her. She stayed silent.

"They'll kill him..." She said after a few moments.

"They're not far, we can go after him." Siddeley said.

"If it's me they want it's me they'll get." She mumbled, determination is her voice.

"Ann, no..." Holley began saying.

"Sid, take me to them." Annabel stood up and said to the jet.

"Yes, ma'am..." He sighed.

"Wait!" Aaron said and Annabel turned. "I'm coming with you."

Annabel smiled. "Thanks..."

"Um... Maybe he won't have to..." Siddeley said, looking at the cars in the distance.

"Trade time!" Acer happily said, and Finn fell from the magnet. He grunted when he hit the ground.

Annabel ran over to him.

"Annabel, I told you to stay put!" He grumbled.

"I couldn't just leave you..." She said, and secretly took a missile and launcher from him. Normally he'd protest but he acted as if she didn't do anything for the sake of what he hoped was a plan.

"Ya know, I really don't know what you guys still want with me, I mean sure I'm still disappearing slowly probably but ya know not much worth kidnapping-" Annabel interrupted herself by shooting the missile at Grem and Acer. They screamed and drove away, while everyone else flinched, and Annabel and Aaron were knocked off their feet.

"Annabel, you could've killed us!" Siddeley yelled.

"Relax, Sid!" Annabel snapped at him, then looked down. "Where's my shoe?"

"Uh..." Aaron said, pointing. Her muddy shoe was lying feet away from them, on fire.

"Hey!" Annabel exclaimed as a big rope wrapped around her suddenly.

"Annie!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Let _go of me, _you _jerks!_" she screamed, struggling against the ropes as a helicopter took her away.

...

Soon Annabel was bored despite her situation. Bored of struggling, bored of floating, bored of untying.

"Seriously, how many knots are tied around me right now?" Annabel wondered aloud. She counted them. "Huh... only five left." She said, untying more.

"Wait...w-what am I gonna do when all of them are untied?" she wondered aloud yet again, eyeing how high up she was. She shrugged it off. "Oh well, probably be like Padme in Star Wars II when she fell out of the gun ship because there's sand down there... Oh God I'm such a nerd..." she mumbled.

She finally untied the last knot and got an idea that she hoped would work. She climbed the ropes, up to the open door of the helicopter, and jumped in.

"Hey!" one of the Lemons exclaimed and Annabel kicked him in the face. The Lemon lost his balance and was trying not to fall out of the helicopter. Annabel smiled and kicked him again, and he fell.

He's a car, he can't be _seriously _hurt from that fall... Annabel thought to herself to feel less guilty as she turned towards the other Lemons; Grem, Acer, and one other dirty and orange Pacer she couldn't identify. Don't think he was shown in the movie... she thought to herself.

"I would surrender if I were you." Annabel told them. Grem laughed.

"We're older, stronger, and a different sp_ecies _than you. I think _you_ should surrender." He told her.

"You're forgetting: I'm the adopted daughter of Finn McMissile. Who knows what he's taught me." Annabel smiled partially bluffing.

"You know that's a good point..." The orange Pacer whispered to Acer who nodded.

"Be quiet, you. The Professor said-"

"Shh! You don't wanna tell her what we're doing!" Acer shushed him.

"Give up and I promise not to hurt you." she told them.

"Really. You promise not to hurt us." Grem taunted grinning, amused.

"Alright, but you asked for it, bub." said a voice and Grem was suddenly pulled out of the helicopter.

"What the-!?" Acer exclaimed, looking over the edge. "Another one!?"

Annabel grinned. That could only mean one thing.

_Aaron_.

**Next chapter will probably be the last... or close to last at least... Look I'm looking for a way to end this soon, okay? xD Ideas are welcome! :D**

**Lol the Star Wars reference... Haha, told ya Annie was me! xD**

**Review? :3 **


End file.
